La Quinta Ruina
by MelissaClocks
Summary: Todos en Thedas conoce la gran historia de la Quinta Ruina. El guardas gris que salva a Ferelden de la infección de los engendros tenebrosos tras matar al archidemonio; su compañero y bastardo real que se vuelve rey a de contra su voluntad. Pero, siento decepcionarlos, ya que eso jamás paso.
1. Chapter 1

GUARDAS GRISES

Ella se encontraba impaciente, aunque creo que la palabra se quedaba corta respecto a lo que revoloteaba dentro de la joven procedente de Denerim.

Navid jamás había dejado sola a su hermana menor, Naria, mucho menos durante tanto tiempo. Por lo general, era en las horas que ella laboraba o cuando salía por órdenes del sargento, siendo dos días fuera de casa como máximo, pero jamás más de una semana. Aunque la madre Hannah le había prometido ver a su hermana y cuidarla cuando se encontrase ausente, llevándosela de vez en cuando a la Capilla para así cumplir sus tareas en la misma. Pero aun así, aunque Navid sabía que tenía a alguien poniéndole los ojos encima; que Naria estaría bien y que, además, ella era una niña lista, la joven adulta se sentía con un nudo en el estómago que no pintaba nada bien.

El sargento Murdock la había mandado a la Espesura para interceptar una carreta de unos ladrones que había estado robando suministros de pueblo, pero sobre todo del castillo del arl tras fugarse bobamente de las mazmorras de éste —golpearon al guardia, cuando los prisioneros de en frente lo distrajeron, para así tomar las llaves y abrir las calabozos—. El sargento quería que las recuperara de inmediato, ya que en ella había un objeto del arl con un valor sentimental incalculable, al igual que se le ordeno al soldado que acabara con la vida de dichas ratas, teniendo cuidado a la vez de los engendros tenebrosos que rondaban por el bosque. Éste era su lugar favorito para matar a cualquier desdichado que se le ocurriese meterse por esos lares, aunque Navid dudaba encontrarse con alguno, o más bien rezaba para que no me pasara.

Eran tiempos difíciles para todo Ferelden. Habían rumores —que terminaron siendo verdad— de los soldados más maduros de la milicia que se estaba produciendo una nueva Ruina en la parte sur de Ferelden, que a su vez planeaba expandirse. Ella de solo pensar que dicha Ruina lograrse llegar hasta esa parte de Ferelden, la llenaba de pánico por su hermana y su pueblo. Aunque también estaba el hecho de que el rey Cailan ya se encontraba en Ostagar para acabar con ella, en compañía de los magos y los grandes guardas grises, como también sus valientes guerreros. Su tío, y el soberano de Risco Rojo: el arl Eamon, había enviado hace unos días a sus mejores soldados para apoyarlo, solo que tardarían aproximadamente menos de semana para llegar a apoyarlos.

_«Espero por el Hacedor que jamás llegue aquí», _pensaba ella a cada rato.

Pero regresando unos momentos atrás, Navid se encontraba en las afueras de la Capilla, después de haber _dejado_ a Naria en la oficina de la reverenda madre, aunque a regañadientes ya que quería quedarse en casa a su espera, así que no le dejo de otra que llevarla hasta allí sobre el hombro, soportando sus golpes y pataletas.

Fue justo en el momento cuando caminaba a su respecto puesto de vigilancia cuando Murdock detuvo sus pasos, explicándole la misión.

-De todos los soldados que tenemos en el pueblo, tú eres la más silenciosa y mejor recomendada por el arl. En cuanto a discusión…

-…pero no lo soy a la hora de atacar —ella completó la frase que el sargento había dejado vagando en su boca. Él asintió con poco aire incómodo, más la pelirroja tan solo se sobrecogió de hombros—. Estoy consciente de ello, sargento. Pero me encargare de traer las mercancías en una sola pieza junto con el collar del arl.

-Solo no hagas que me arrepienta de esto —gruñó él con esa voz sumamente ronca y autoritaria—. Ahora vete. Yo me encargare que alguno de los chicos le dé el mensaje a Naria.

Asintió para después marcharse a la Espera Korcari en una de las carretas que había solicitado para transportar las mercancías recuperadas.

La misión se había llevado a cabo como le me había ordenado, pero con ciertas dificultades, no todo es fácil en esta vida. Después de tomar la mercancía en silencio —el collar que le había mencionado el sargento no se encontraba en las cajas, así que ella dedujo que lo portaba alguno de los ladrones— y sin que ninguno de los arqueros centinelas se diera cuenta de su presencia, llevó las cajas a la carreta para que regresaran a Risco Rojo, pidiéndole a los hombres que la habían acompañado que tomasen otra ruta por precaución, mientras ella terminaba el trabajo. Como les había dicho antes de que ellos partieran, dudando en abandonarla, ella ya descubriría como regresar a las tierras del arl Eamon.

Intentó ser lo más callada posible a la hora de matar a los cleptómanos, pero al fin de cuentas la descubrieron.

Eran ocho contra uno y Navid intentó que no la rodearan en cualquier oportunidad, causando una muerte definitiva. Y termino por ser la pelea más eterna de toda su vida, puesto que eran tres arqueros, el cuarto portaba una ballesta, mientras el resto usaban solamente dagas, listas para arrasar con su garganta o su corazón. Los resultados fueron regulares, a pesar de haber acabado con aquellas ochos ratas termino herida de todas formas. El que llevaba la ballesta había dado en uno de los costados de la joven; las flechas devoraron la carne de su cuerpo con gran deleite y antes de desplomarse en el suelo y que él se moviera lejos del campo de visión, le lanzó una pequeña espada, dándole justamente en la zona de la manzana de Adán, donde ella pudo apreciar el ligero brillo del dije contra el fuego; cayó al suelo cuando le arranco el collar de su asqueroso cuerpo.

Respiraba hondo y lento sin llegar a acelerarse, mirando el cielo negruzco con un dejo frenético en aquellos luceros verdosos, recorría con la mano el trayecto de las tres flechas que habían interceptado su cuerpo. Navid gritó como nunca en la vida ante el dolor que aconteció el costado, hundiendo el rostro en el pasto muerto para que solo éste la escuchara sufrir.

Volvió a tratar de regularizar la respiración cuando ésta se alteró, regresando la espalda al suelo. Trató de calmarse al momento que llevaba una rama a la boca para así tener algo que morder. «_No pienses en el dolor, Navid. Es como quitarse una simple espina; no-pienses-en-el-dolor_», se decía mentalmente para animarse un poco, pero casi no sirvió de nada. Dio una última y profunda inhalación, con madera en boca, y con todas las fuerzas que le estaban quedando extrajo las tres flechas casi quebrando la rama con la fuerte mordida que le dio. Tras sacarlas las arrojó lejos para proceder a llevar las manos a las heridas que comenzaron a escupir sangre a montones, más de lo que ya salpicaba. Y ha como pudo se levantó del suelo terroso y se recargue en la corteza de un árbol mientras de la mochila sacaba una botellita que contenía un líquido verdoso al igual que un par de vendas y una botella de agua para así lavar la herida, no antes quitarse la parte de arriba de la armadura de cuero tachonado que portaba. Prosiguió a untar el líquido de la botella en las heridas, ahogando un par de quejidos y afrontando las sensaciones con bravura.

Y por último y con cuidado, se vende los costados.

Entre tambaleos y después de tomar la exquisita daga que le había lanzado al líder, Navid se dispuso a caminar de vuelta al pueblo de Risco Rojo a sabiendas de que sería un viaje demasiado largo, cosa que la llenaba de ansiedad, sobre todo por su hermana. Pero para su bendita suerte, y después de llevar dos días deteniéndose a cada hora para curarse y limpiarme las heridas, a unos kilómetros de distancia se encontraba una carreta y con todas las fuerzas alzo la voz, lo suficiente como para que se detuviera y lo hizo momentos después.

De ella bajaron dos hombres y una mujer, quien al ver a la pelirroja maltrecha corrió a socorrerla, cosa que agradeció ella sutilmente.

Uno de aquellos hombres —era un castaño y un pelinegro— alzo las cejas al reparar en el emblema que se dibujaba en las hombreras de su armadura, aquel escudo con el dibujo de la torre de Risco Rojo.

-¿Qué hace un soldado de Risco Rojo aquí? —Preguntó abiertamente el castaño tras ayudar a la otra pelirroja que la había socorrido.

-Estaba de misión —respondió Navid entre dientes, manteniendo presión en la herida y rodeando el cuello de él—. Pero termine herida. Debo agradecer a la bendita de Andraste por hacerlos pasar por aquí.

-Te llevaremos con nosotros —sentenció el chico de cabellos negros y ojos color zafiro, apartando con gentileza a la joven dama que se había ofrecido a ayudarla para que entre los dos hombres la llevaran a la carreta donde una segunda y extraña mujer aguardaba—. Compórtate, Morrigan —le ordenó él de forma inmediata, como si supiera que ella dijera algún comentario arrogante y ofensivo.

-No he abierto la boca, Cousland —se quejó ésta de inmediato al momento que fruncía el ceño y cruzaba de brazos—. No pienso interesarme en un soldadito inútil.

Pero había algo en sus ojos que le hizo parecer decir todo lo contrario aunque aquel destello intenso en sus ojos avellanas duro una fracción de segundo; mientras el cuerpo de la joven se tensaba por completo tras una palabra aparecer en su mente, como un golpe en el estómago.

Apóstata. Esa mujer era una apóstata, no cabía duda alguna. Obviamente ella no pertenecía al Círculo de Magos, como alguien que Navid conocía muy bien, ni tenía cara de querer entrar. Su ropaje y su bastón la delataban también, pero sobre todo el poder que faroleaba en su interior. Miro a los demás, o más bien fue una ojeada rápida evitando entrar en contacto con esa tal Morrigan en todo momento. ¿Qué hacían ellos con una apóstata?, se preguntó. Pero ella se hizo una nota mental, donde recalcaba que sus asuntos no eran de su incumbencia, como los suyos para ellos.

El punto era llegar al pueblo de Risco Rojo y ver a Naria, pero sobre todo recuperarse de la maldita herida.

Había sido sacada de la ensoñación de una manera brusca al momento que la carreta aceleraba por motivos que desconocía a lo que intentó incorporarse del carruaje, pero la pelirroja de ojos azules le impidió mover un solo dedo.

-Aeden —grito ella a uno de los hombres—. Acelera más, ¡los engendros tenebrosos nos alcanzan!

-¡Eso intento, Leliana! —Contesto él con la voz ajetreada—. Hago lo que puedo.

-Debemos derretirles la carne —se quejó la bruja al tomar su bastón— y explotar sus cuerpos.

-Entonces comienza a atacar —ordenó el tal Aeden al girar sus ojos a la pelinegra—. Quítanoslos de encima.

-Con tanto ajetreo no puedo hacerlo, debes reducir la velocidad.

Navid permanecía atenta a la conversación, sintiendo las bruscas sacudidas del transporte y el dolor que le causaba; apreciado como la mujer, que portaba la túnica que usaban las mujeres de la Capilla y que le había ayudado, tomaba cartas en el asunto al mismo tiempo que su carcaj y el arco, disponiéndose a disparar sin importarle el estado de movimiento en que se encontraba la carreta; rodando de un lado a otro sin dejar de lanzar flechas y tomándose dos segundos para sacar más de unas mochilas de cuero grueso que portaban. Aunque no fue la única que usaba el arco, esas criaturas también llamaron a sus arqueros para hacer arder, literalmente, la carpa que cubría el medio de transporte. Una de las flechas casi le daba en la entrepierna a la joven de no ser por Morrigan que la había pateado a la vez que con esa patada lograba que ella se estampara contra la valla de madera. La pelirroja la fulminó intensamente con la mirada pero ella con simpleza sonrió, agregando un aire cínico, cosa que la irrito más.

Aeden había reducido un poco la velocidad para que la pelinegra pudiese lanzar sus hechizos con eficacia a la horda que les perseguía, congelando o quemando a los engendros tenebrosos.

Jamás en la vida, Navid Grewung había visto uno, pero la forma en que ella los conoció, no se lo deseaba a nadie.

Habían salido de la tierra como criaturas venidos del Infierno mismo y uno de ellos la había sujetado del cabello, sacándola de la carretilla con una fuerza impresionante pero a la vez dolorosa, golpeando su cuerpo contra el suelo terroso a lo que ella reparó la acción con un gemido de dolor y llevó las manos automáticamente a las heridas que de nuevo comenzaban a sangrar cuando unas horripilantes manos surgieron de la tierra, sujetándole el cuerpo a contra de su voluntad. Empezó a gritar como una niña aterrada, en una de sus peores pesadillas de su vida, mientras las lágrimas tanto de pavor como de dolor nacían de las comisuras de sus verdes ojos, forcejeando con las fuerzas que le quedaban y observando cómo se hundía lentamente su cuerpo en el suelo firme.

-¡Alistair, ayúdame! —Aulló de pronto el pelinegro al mismo tiempo que cortaba las manos que agarraban los brazos de la pelirroja, pero las cuales eran remplazadas de forma inmediata—. Dame las manos.

Ha como podía ella, levanto las mismas a las de los soldados, quienes empezaron a halar con todas fuerza, sacando su cintura de la tierra, pero las garras que sujetaban sus pantorrillas también comenzaron a jalar causando un punzante dolor en el interior de Navid, justo en el costado ensangrentado. A este paso, pensaba ella, terminarían partiéndola en dos. Así que sin importar lo cansada ni lo herida que se encontrara empezó a patalear bajo la tierra, dificultándole el jaloneo a los engendros que mantenían prisioneros a sus tobillos.

-Yo me encargo —dijo el castaño, tomándole las muñecas—. Desentierra sus piernas y corta las manos que la tienen atrapada.

El pequeño hijo del fallecido arl Bryce, Aeden Cousland obedeció, lanzándose al suelo rápidamente para disponerse a cortar con fuerza sin herir a la chica, pintándose las manos de la sangre negruzca que salpicaban esos monstruos. Pero se detuvo por un segundo para entonar un fuerte silbido. Momentos después un fuerte mabari apareció de la nada.

-¡Neman, ayuda a Alistair! —Le ordeno al sabueso.

El perro obedientemente cumplió el deseo de su amo tras correr hacia ellos y auxiliar a su compañero de ojos claros. Mordió con fuerza el cuello de la armadura de cuero tachonado que portaba Navid, ayudando a sacarla de la tierra y a que el pelinegro lograse cortar las manos de los genlocks que querían matarla. Alistair la cargo en cuanto fue liberada y ella mantuvo las manos en la herida, tratando, de algún modo, evitar que me desangrada más de lo que ya estaba.

-Llévala de vuelta a la carreta —ordenó nuevamente el chico de cabellos azabaches tras matar a los engendros tenebrosos que quedaban a la vista.

El castaño hizo caso omiso, dejando a ella por nueva cuenta en la ahora destrozada carreta, pero la cual aún podía continuar su camino a Risco Rojo. Y en cuanto subieron, la pelirroja señaló la mochila que llevaba consigo con aire débil, pero Alistair capto el gesto a tiempo haciendo ademán de tomarla.

-Ahí tengo medicina —dijo entrecortadamente y sin ganas de alzar la cabeza otra vez, simplemente quería que todo acabara, que ya se encontraran en el pueblo—. La verde es… ngh… arg… es…

-Procura no hablar —indicó la mujer de cabellos rojizos al ayudar a Alistair a sacar las cosas del zurrón de cuero—. Nosotros nos encargáremos de ti hasta llegar a Risco Rojo.

Aeden y Morrigan ya habían subido a la carreta tras acabar con esas horribles criaturas a lo que el pelinegro reanudo el camino aunque con la bruja vigilando, por orden de él, en caso que sufrieran otro ataque por parte de los engendros tenebrosos.

El dolor que recorría cada fibra del cuerpo de Navid era insoportable, verdaderamente inaguantable, y ella aun podía sentir la sensación del estirón que le habían dado los engendros tenebrosos y aquellos dos soldados, empeorando las heridas más de lo que ya estaban. Apretó los dientes con fuerza en cuanto le quitaron las vendas y el líquido entro en contacto con su piel, refrescándolas un poco a pesar del pequeño ardor, pero Alistair le sugirió que no lo hiciera; graciosamente le comentó que si continuaba haciendo eso se rompería los dientes. No le causo ni una mueca a lo que se creó una pequeña atmosfera de incomodad tanto en él como en ella.

-Solo falta el vendaje —anunció para su alivio Leliana y gracias a sus palabras, el castaño se acomodó al igual que aligeraba la incomodidad que se había producido entre ellos—. Aeden conduce normal, no quiero lastimarla más de lo que ya está. Al fin y al cabo tienes a Morrigan como cantilena.

Ésta resoplo como respuesta ante el comentario de la chica, sentándose también. Y sonreí a medias, cosas en las que reparó el compañero de Cousland.

-No te agrada, ¿eh? —Me pregunto al disfrutar los enojos de la otra.

Navid giro los ojos a los de él mientras la sonrisa era remplazada por un quejido de dolor al intentar acomodarse.

-Fue odio a primera vista —musitó ella como si fuese un poema, agregando una risa en los labios de Alistair y la ex hermana.

-Buena forma de definirlo —concordó él, pero el tono de su voz se volvió serio—. Dime, ¿por qué el arl solo te mando a ti?

-Soy la más discreta de la milicia, si cualquier otro hubiera hecho esta misión, los suministros estarían perdidos y esa reliquia también.

-¿Reliquia?

-Al parecer uno de los ladrones había tomado un objeto con un gran valor sentimental para el arl y era lo que más le importaba tener de vuelta.

Entre quejidos se quitó el collar que escondía dentro de la armadura por si sufría alguna emboscada en el trayecto del viaje. El hermoso collar portaba la imagen de la grandísima y hermosa Andraste; estaba sujeto a un cordón metálico pero fino a la vez, de un color azul marino. Los ojos del castaños brillaron con intensidad en cuanto lo vieron, alzando sus manos para así tomarlo entre ellas.

-Es… es el… —las palabras se atoraban en su garganta por la sorpresa; paso saliva y reanudo con una pequeña sonrisa—. ¡Es el collar de mi madre…! No lo entiendo, pensé que lo había perdido.

-¿Eh? —Ella lo miro sin comprender del todo sus palabras. ¿Acaso es algún familiar del arl?, analizó. _Quizás, porque el arl Eamon lo quiere de vuelta y tiene un valor sentimental; a menos que Alistair sea algún familiar del arl y esta reliquia sea para él_—. Perdona mi atrevimiento, Alistair, pero ¿eres algún sobrino o algo del arl Eamon?

Reaccionó al cabo de unos instantes, desviando la mirada mientras depositaba el collar en su regazo y dio una profunda exhalada.

-Mi madre fue criada del rey Maric y siempre me llevaba con ella —explico al momento que soltaba un suspiro melancólico, acariciando el collar con la misma emoción—. Un día ella me dio a cuidar su collar, pero entre correteos y correteos termine rompiéndolo y en lugar de eso le dije que lo había perdido, ganándome un fuerte regaño por su parte… —frunció el ceño—. Pero sigo sin entender, ¿por qué no está roto?

-Seguramente el arl Eamon lo encontró —respondió la pelirroja como una posibilidad—, lo arreglo y quiso regresártelo en cuanto tuviera oportunidad de volverte a ver.

-Es lo más seguro y me apena el gran tiempo que ha pasado para tenerlo de vuelta. Mi madre y yo nos tuvimos que marchar tras enterarse que mi… mi padre había enfermado y nunca más regresamos al castillo del rey… —le mintió sin querer, no quería que todo el mundo supiera que era el bastardo del rey Maric. Y le sonrió con amabilidad y de forma agradecida—. Me alegro que lo hayas recuperado.

-En dado caso de que sea tuyo, y confío que así sea, quédatelo —le dijo al ver que él quería regresarlo a sus manos y detener sus acciones—. Yo no estoy en condiciones para ver al arl y dar el informe, así que te pido de favor que le digas que se recuperó los suministros como se esperaba y que tú traes el collar.

-S-sí. Gracias, de nuevo.

Se encogió de hombros para así cerrar los ojos con algo de paz. Necesitaba un respiro de todo, exclusivamente de todo. Había sido la misión más estresante de toda su vida, sobre todo por los jodidos engendros tenebrosos del demonio que los atacaron por sorpresa.

-Por cierto… —siguió hablando el castaño, sin quitarle los ojos al collar de su madre para proceder a ponérselo.

-¿Mmm?

-¿Cómo te llamas? Llevas mucho rato con nosotros y ni siquiera sabemos tu nombre.

-Navid —reveló sin despegar los parpados de los ojos, tratando de no mover ni un músculo para así no lastimarse—. Navid Grewung, _encantada_… Ya que estamos con las preguntas. ¿A qué van a Risco Rojo?

-Son _guardas grises_ —contesto la pelirroja.

-¿Son?

-Yo servía a la Capilla de Logthering, pero mi verdadero destino es ayudar a los guardas a detener la Ruina…

-Morrigan fue un regalo de su madre —escuchó que se burló Alistair y prosiguió pero en voz sumamente baja como para que solo escucharan Leliana y ella—, para satisfacer a Cousland, me imagino.

La chica contuvo las ganas de vomitar, pero a la vez soltar una carcajada. El asco era porque se los imaginó, para su desgracia, _platicando_ a oscuras —como solía decir su abuela, que en gloria se encuentre— y la risa era al pensar que Aeden se tendría que quedar con las ganas de hacerlo con Morrigan, si es que las tiene. Si ella lo hubiese escuchado, el castaño ya no estaría con ellas, sino en el estómago de cualquier fiera tras ser convertido en un sapo y lanzado al bosque; aquel pensamiento le había causado una pequeña risilla.

-Iremos a ver al arl por asuntos de la Ruina —prosiguió él—. Queremos ayuda del arl Eamon para que nos apoye.

-Pensé que el rey Cailan ya había acabado con ella.

Los rostros de ambos se ensombrecieron de un momento para otro al ella abrir los ojos por fin. Alistair y Leliana intercambiaron miradas, parecían no tener una respuesta a la pregunta o no querían decirla.

-El rey… —habló Cousland para su sorpresa, aunque sin quitar la vista del camino—. El rey Cailan está muerto y fue traicionado por el teyrn Loghain.

-¡Que…! —Exclamo ella a medias ya que se había arrancado a levantarse ante tan catastrófica noticia y regreso al suelo entre quejidos.

-El teyrn tenía la orden de mandar a sus hombres cuando nosotros encendiéramos la almenara —explico con una voz mortecina—. ¡Él estaba a cargo de los refuerzos pero prefirió salvar su pellejo antes de combatir a los engendros tenebrosos! Y aun con dicha traición tuvo el tiempo suficiente para declarar que nosotros fuimos quienes lo asesinamos por ambición al poder de todo Ferelden. Les juro que cuando…

-Calma, Aeden —dijo la pelirroja con sutileza—. Él recibirá lo que merece, pero ten paciencia.

-Cierto —concordó el castaño—. Así que nosotros debemos acabar con la Ruina antes de que sea demasiado tarde. En los tratados: elfos, enanos, magos y ciertas naciones están obligados a colaborar para combatir contra ella, así evitando la caída de Ferelden. Así que debemos actuar antes de que sea demasiad tarde.

Ella se quedó callada, en su boca no encontraba las palabras exactas para tener voz en la conversación. Era como una mezcla de emociones: terror, miedo, asombro, rabia. Todas esas sensaciones revoloteaban dentro de su ser a lo que al final tan solo pudo exclamar _estoy segura que el arl los apoyara. _Después de ello dejaron de hablar, cosa que le vino bien a Navid. Un descanso era perfecto luego de haber sufrido una emboscada por una horda de engendros tenebrosos y saber que el destino de Ferelden pendía de un hilo sino se actuaban con rapidez.

Despertó cuando los guardas grises acamparon por tercera ocasión y Alistair caballerosamente le ofreció su tienda para descansar un poco mejor. Leliana cambió las vendas por unas nuevas al igual que limpió las heridas con suma delicadeza, tal vez porque ella era toda una quejicas de nacimiento.

Resulto graciosa la escena que se había reproducido de repente en la carpa: Navid se había quitado la armadura al igual que la blusa de tela que portaba debajo de ésta, quedando expuesta de la cintura para arriba; la pelirroja y ella no se sintieron incómodas al respecto ya que ambas eran mujeres, así que no había problema que decir, pero mientras ella lavaba la herida para después untar el citoplasma curativa junto con un equipo de curación, el castaño entro para saber si necesitaban algo a lo que vio a la chica desnuda del torso causando en su joven rostro el rojo más intenso que jamás haya visto ella en su vida. Alistair trataba de decir que sentía mucho haber entrado sin avisar antes, pero sus pupilas se mantenían hipnotizadas por el pecho de la pelirroja, quien no se mostraba ofendida, bueno en parte pero no había sido culpa, pensaba ella, y trataba de no soltar una carcajada por la expresión de su rostro. Fue la ex hermana la que lo saco de la tienda tras arrojarle el trapo que contenía parte de la sangre de Navid, diciéndole que lo limpiara en el pequeño arroyo que se encontraba junto a su tienda de campaña. Alistair —con mirada en el suelo, por fin— se marchó al riachuelo, acción que reparó ella con una risa, aunque después con un quejido de dolor.

Leliana la regañaba con la mirada.

-¿Qué? —Preguntó Navid con _ingenuidad_.

-¿Acaso no te dio vergüenza que él te haya visto desvestida? —Espeto la hermana, arrojándole la camisa de vuelta—. Yo en tu lugar me hubiera cubierto de inmediato, en lugar de estar sin hacer nada.

-No fue su culpa, o un poquito no lo era —lo defendió, poniéndose la blusa de tela blanca y suave, aunque con algo de su ayuda—. Y si me dio vergüenza… algo.

-Me sorprende. ¿Tu madre no te enseño el pudor?

La sonrisa se borró de sus labios de forma instantánea ante la mención de su madre y desvió la mirada. Hacía ya tanto tiempo que se fue de su lado, pero la ausencia de Esme dolía como si hubiera sido ese día cuando Navid apreció la escena tras el nacimiento de Naria. _Que el Hacedor la tenga en su gloria desde allá arriba_.

-Lo siento… —se apresuró ella a decir.

-No —la interrumpió al alzar la mano, recostándose nuevamente—, sé que no fue tu intención. Soy yo quien lo siente, a la próxima le arrojare la blusa.

Leliana ahogo una risa mientras ladeaba la cabeza con reprobación terminando su labor de curarla.

-Lo que pasa es que tras ser soldado, ahí no importaba que fueras una mujer. Ahí te tratan por igual, a lo que terminas acostumbrándote a ciertas cosas.

-¡Tus compañeros y tú siempre…!

-Cabe aclarar que no pasaba _eso_ tan seguido, así que puedes tener la consciencia más tranquila… Es muy difícil que alguien salga ganador tras querer propasarse conmigo, sino que acaban sin poder tener nunca hijos, si sabes a lo que me refiero —mencionó tras guiñarle el ojo y ella volvió a reír—. Pero descuida, hermana, bajo este carácter de soldado duro, también tengo mi lado femenino.

-¿Y por qué decidiste ser un soldado?

La joven sonrió a medias, soñando un poco en el techo de la carpa.

-En parte fue por mi padre, había servido al gran rey Maric en su juventud, aunque ahora servía a su hijo… —calló por un pequeño momento en honor al servicio que presto su viejo y reanudo—. Nos sembró la pequeña semillita a mi hermano y a mí cuando lo visitábamos en el trabajo. Pero yo pienso que fue más por nuestra hermana menor, Naria y por el hecho de querer siempre proteger a los demás sin importar nada a cambio.

-¿Y por qué no te unes a los guardas grises? Es lo que ellos hacen.

Ella frunció el ceño de manera automática, mientras hacia una mueca de cierto desagrado ante la idea de Leliana.

-No lo sé —comenzó, como si no quisiera— y no me lo tomes a mal, pero pienso que no es el momento. Tengo que estar con Naria, o al menos hasta que ella pueda valerse por sí misma. Tras morir nuestra madre, yo he tenido que ocuparme de ella. Cedrik no podía hacerlo al ser ascendido a comandante, además porque era más responsabilidad mía que suya. Quizás en unos años más, aunque pienso que para ese tiempo no habrá más Ruinas.

-Que el Hacedor escuche tus palabras —rezó ella antes de extinguir la luz de la vela—. Antes de que lo olvide, mañana llegaremos a Risco Rojo.

-Pero son… ¡¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?!

-Tres días. Lo merecías después de todo lo que pasaste, aunque cabe decir que por más que queríamos despertarte no parecías responder, incluso Morrigan te lanzo agua.

Gruño por debajo, mientras se arropaba con la manta.

Obviamente tras dormir tres días continuos, Navid no tenía ni una pizca de sueño, cosa que le sirvió para idear un plan _solo en caso_ de que la Ruina alcanzara a expandirse más tras ganar la batalla en Ostagar.

Obviamente el arl les ordenaría que permaneciesen allí para defender el pueblo, su hogar, pero ella estaba segura que el pueblo serviría como señuelo y de ser así, quizás Naria, ya estaría a salvo. Tenía familiares, por parte de sus abuelos maternos, en Antiva, aunque no sabía muy bien dónde exactamente. Pero eso no le inquietaba tanto, el no saberlo con exactitud donde residían dichos familiares ya que la madre Hannah y la suya habían sido grandes amigas cuando su madre antes vivía en Rico Rojo, a lo que por consiguiente ella sabría o se acordaría de algo.

Y después de planearlo todo, cerró los ojos y dejó que el cantico del viento la arrullara.


	2. Chapter 2

CATASTROFE EN RISCO ROJO

Navid se sentía un poco mejor al día siguiente, al igual que con más energía, pero aun así la herida seguía doliéndole a horrores. Ahora Alistar llevaba el control de la carreta y Aeden le hacía vaga compañía tras estar ensimismado con sus pensamientos, seguramente de lo que le diría al arl cuando llegaran a Risco Rojo. Mientras las mujeres, Leliana y la pelirroja solamente, puesto que Morrigan se limitaba a mirar a la _intrusa_ con una filosa mirada, charlaban animosamente sobre el bellísimo Oralis, los zapatos tan extravagantes que usaban allá y que ella extrañaba como los vestidos que usaban, o cuentos que ella sabía al confesarle que había sido trovadora tiempo atrás.

El sol se encontraba un poco más allá del punto máximo cuando llegaron por fin al pueblo de Risco Rojo, pero la frente de Navid se arrugo con símbolo de extrañeza al no ver a nadie de los ciudadanos; unas cuantas casas se dibujaban antes de llegar al arroyo, donde estaba el puente que daba a la entrada al pueblo y ni una persona se divisaba. Pero ella pudo divisar a Tomás, que salía trotando del puente al reparar en la destrozada carreta.

El soldado de suaves rasgos se sujetó de Alistair al bajar de la carreta e iban detrás de los demás, mientras el perro de Aeden también les hacía compañía, mordiendo las botas de Navid a modo de juego a lo que lo miraba suplicante, pero éste no parecía hacerle caso omiso hasta que Alistair lo manda buscar una rama imaginaria.

-Me… Me pareció ver a unos viajeros por el camino —dijo Tomás con la voz algo ajetreada—, aunque no podía dar crédito a mis ojos… ¡Por el hálito del Hacedor! Navid…

-Ahorra saliva, Tomás —dijo ella cuando se abrió paso entre los chicos y su compañero entendió el gesto para ahora ser él quien la sostenía.

-¿Qué fue…? Lo último que supe de ti fue que te mandaron casi a las tierras de Gwaren por órdenes del a-arl.

-Solo son unos rasguños, no te alebrestes tanto, Tom.

Él ladeo la cabeza a modo de reprobación. Tomás y Navid eran mejores amigos, y se habían conocido cuando ella llegó a las tierras de Risco Rojo; y fue su familia los que les brindaron un techo a su hermana y a ella, en lo que la mayor se ponía a trabajar como soldado y así poder sostener su propio hogar.

Tomás miro a los guardas grises: -Imagino que ustedes fueron quienes la encontraron malherida.

-Así es —respondió Aeden.

-Perdónenme, pero me alegra que así haya sido…

-Bueno, teníamos la obligación aun si Navid no hubiera acabado herida. Necesitamos ver al arl.

-¿Al arl? —Repitió el campesino con algo de sorpresa—. Entonces… ¿no saben la noticia?

-¿De qué estás hablando? —Lo miro su compañera—. ¿Qué noticia, Tomás?

-Estos últimos días nos han estado atacando —contesto él con un dejo de temor, dejando en evidencia una pequeña sacudida. A la chica aquello le había caído como un golpeo en el estómago tras escucharlo—. Todas las noches, salen unos monstruos del castillo y nos atacan hasta la salida del sol. Todo el mundo está luchando… y muriendo.

-A mí parecer, todo el mundo piensa que la llegada de la Ruina es el perfecto momento para matarse. ¡Maravillo, sinceramente!

De no ser porque estaba herida, ella no le atravesaba la garganta a esa zorra. Como tenía el descaro de decir aquella atrocidad.

-No teníamos ejército, ni arl ni rey que pudieran enviarnos ayuda. Han muerto muchísimos y los pocos que quedan temen ser los próximos.

-Tomás… —Navid sentía que la garganta se le cerraba al miedo de la respuesta—. Ella…

-Tranquiliza tu alma, Navid. Tu hermana está viva, aunque preocupada ante tu larga ausencia y aterrada ante esos monstruos.

-Espera un momento —hablo Alistair—. ¿Qué mal es ese que, según dices, está atacándolos?

-La verdad n-no lo sé muy bien, lo siento. Nadie lo sabe. Creo… creo que debería llevarlos a ver al bann Teagan. Si resistimos ahora mismo, es solo gracias a él. Pienso que querrá verlos.

-¿El bann Teagan? —Repitió la pelirroja tras enarcar una ceja—. ¿Está aquí?

-Sí, y no muy lejos. Los llevare con él, está en la Capilla con los demás refugiados —les dijo mientras se ponían en marcha—. Ahí te atenderán.

Fue un suplicio para la joven soldado el llegar hasta la Capilla. Tenían que bajar por una que otra colina, de las cuales algunas estaban algo empinadas y escambrosas. ¿Por qué se les había ocurrido a sus antepasados construir la entrada del pueblo en tales lugares?, reclamaba ella en cada bajada.

El pueblo causó escalofríos en todos, no había ni un alma en él, además de permanecer en contaste silencio mientras un pútrido olor profanaba el aire y sus fosas nasales a lo que la chica llevó una de las manos a la suya inmediatamente como si con eso cortara el olor. Quizás Navid nació en Denermin, pero sentía a Risco Rojo como su segundo hogar y la gente de aquí como su segunda familia. No imaginaba lo aterrados que están todas las personas del pueblo al apreciar por primera vez esas horribles criaturas.

En cuanto se abrieron las puertas de la Capilla y las pocas miradas de los refugiados se fijaron en los nuevos invitados, ella logró escuchar la inconfundible voz de su hermana, que se hizo auscultar de inmediato, acompañado por un grito ahogado, procediendo a correr hacía donde Tomás y ella se encontraban. La mayor alzó las manos antes de que le cayera encima y la lastimara. Ya tenía suficiente con lo que había pasado con esas criaturas del infierno.

Un defecto de Naria era que se preocupaba de más por las personas, sobre todo por su hermana mayor, causándole hiperventilaciones que solo eran invertidas si tapaba la nariz y la boca con las manos, inhalando y exhalando profundamente por un intervalo de tiempo. Y eso era lo que Navid intentaba que hiciera cuando llego hasta ellos sin poder hablar por la falta de aire.

-Tranquila, hermana —le decía ella mientras hacia los gestos para que ella inspirara con normalidad—. Ahora, respira lenta y hondamente sin alterarte. Uno… dos… tres… inhala… cuatro… cinco… seis…

-…exhala —dijeron al unisonido hasta que ella respiro como debía.

La pelirroja miró a su compañero y mejor amigo al momento que se apartaba de él para así apoyarse en la pared de concreto sólido.

-Ve con el señor Teagan —le dijo a Tomás al alzar la mirada hacia el hombre que se postraba en el altar de la Capilla, donde yacían también los guardas grises—, ya has hecho lo que debías y necesitas informarle personalmente —después miro a la menor—. Naria se buena niña y llama al reverenda madre Hannah.

-¡S-sí! —Gritó tras echarse a correr nuevamente.

Lo único que Navid y Naria tenían en común eran los ojos. Se desenvolvían en un bello verde olivo, donde el iris era pincelado por destellos celestes y marrones, iguales a los de su padre, Breejeck Grewung. Mientras en otros rasgos: Naria había heredado el sedoso y largo cabello azabache de su madre Esme; pero Cedrik y Navid rojizo marrón, salvaje y alborotado como su difunto abuelo, Woolger di Brekath. Fuera de ahí, en lo que era el rostro no se parecían casi en nada, salvo por los labios. Incluso cuando habían arribado a Risco Rojo, los soldados del pueblo habían pensado que Navid la había raptado, y la niña les siguió el juego, metiéndola en problemas gordos, además de que casi le quitan el puesto, había sido la primera vez que la menor veía la verdadera furia de su hermana. De no ser por la hermana Anna, Naria estaría en un orfanatorio. Era una listilla y muy educada, pocas veces le habían llamado a Navid por problemas que ella hubiese causado… «_Ahora que lo pienso, cuando se metía en problemas, como poner sapos junto a su mejor amiga en los tarros de cerveza de los que iban a la taberna de Lloyd, casi me hacía perder el trabajo como solado_ —reflexionaba, manteniendo la mirada en el techo y una triste sonrisa se cruzó con sus labios—. _Quizás porque se sentía sola y necesitaba de su hermana pero aun así no servía como justificación el hacer algo tan asqueroso; de algo ella y yo teníamos que vivir»._

A veces la llevaba con la madre de Tom cuando sabía que no quería estar en la Capilla. Su familia poseía una panadería, así que ella le ayudaba a la madre de su mejor amigo.

Sonrió a medias, mientras los recuerdos revivían en su joven mente como el silbido del viento. Y de la misma forma que las memorias cantaron, la sonrisa se le borró.

Como cambiaban los lugares de un momento para otro. Hace casi semana y media que había partido y que la Capilla se encontraba en orden, en un buen estado, con sus bancas de madera haciendo dos filas y dejando una estrecha hilera en medio para que la reverenda madre junto con los hermanos y hermanas entraran al recinto y así iluminaran con las palabras del Hacedor cada mañana que los soldados salían a obrar. Los costados donde se apreciaban cortos pasillos decorados con libreros llenos del Canto o historias de su profetisa Andraste, donde los pedestales que rebosaban de flores alegraban con sus colores el lugar. Pero ahora —Navid miro con lujo de detalle su nuevo entorno—, todo era un desastre, las bancas ya ni siquiera estaban; había gente, asustada, ensuciada de sangre y tumbada en el suelo, llorando por sus muertos. El altar estaba desnudo mientras sus extremos podían verse los libreros usados como barricadas. En verdad le causaba dolor a joven ver la Capilla de tal manera, pero sobre todo a lo que quedaba del pueblo.

Su hermana regreso con la reverenda madre pisándole los talones y a quien se le helo el rostro al ver cómo había regresado del encargo que le habían solicitado, pero antes de que ella dijera una sola palabra, la pelirroja habló en voz baja.

-Necesito curarme, madre Hannah. Es urgente.

Ella miro a sus costados y después decidió guiarlas a un pequeño cuarto que se encontraba en uno de los pasillos donde yacía uno que otro librero que no decidió usarse, no antes de revisar por segunda ocasión que nadie las viera.

El cuarto era pequeño pero con suficiente espacio como para que cupieran las tres y en lo que ellas se acomodaban, Navid se quitó la parte de arriba de la armadura, dejando ver la mancha rojiza que deslucía su blusa.

-Mi niña, no creo que sea… —hablaba la reverenda madre con la voz temblorosa, pero más bien era nerviosa.

-Sí lo es, madre —contradijo Navid, quitándose ahora los guanteletes de cuero—. Si no me curo pronto, quien protegerá el pueblo de esas criaturas que menciono Tomás junto a los demás soldados. Le recuerdo que aunque no haya nacido de aquí, Risco Rojo también es nuestro hogar. ¡Y debo proteger mi hogar, de cualquier armería o criatura!

Mientras la madre y la joven discutían, la menor permanecía callada, con los ojos absortos en un punto inexistente de la pared a lo que Navid reparo en ello y deposito las manos sobre sus hombros, ganándose una mirada sobresaltada.

-¿Qué tienes?

-Miedo —confesó la menor y la abrazo con cuidado—. Me hacías mucha falta hermana. Estaba… Estoy aterrada, no quiero acabar como los demás… c-como… —lloriqueo un poco—… como Rosalie. No quiero.

Le regreso el abrazo de la misma forma y apoyando la cabeza sobre la suya, dibujando una escena ligeramente maternal.

-No dejare que nada te pase, Naria, siempre ten en cuenta eso —le dijo Navid para calmarla un poco—. Tendrán que pasar sobre mí si quieren lastimarte.

Tras deshacer el abrazo, de las manos de la pelirroja se expandió un aura celeste a lo que inmediatamente tanto la reverenda madre como su hermana se alejaron; apoyó ambas manos en la herida, sintiendo una sensación fría pero agradable al igual que en todo mi cuerpo, como le hacían sentir los citoplasmas o equipos de curación pero sin el fastidios ardor que también proporcionaban. Si algo le había enseñado muy bien la abuela Menimbreth fue el arte de la curación, arte que usaba adecuadamente cuando sufría alguna herida. En aquel momento llego a pensar que ella podría sanara a la gente que sobrevivió, pero a la vez no podía hacerlo. Ella no lo hacía por egoísmo, sino por evitar graves problemas, ya que dirían con rapidez que era una apóstata —_bueno, sí lo soy, pero si llegasen a saberlo los templarios, con mucha seguridad sé que me matarían_—, y la apartarían de Naria, mandándola lejos o peor, pensarían que ella también lo es, y por consiguiente también sufriría el mismo destino que su hermana mayor. Era por ello que resguardaba la magia curativa para su hermana y para ella.

Ya curada en casi su totalidad, Navid debía reposar pero ante la noticia que les dieron sabía muy bien que los días de reposo tendrían que esperar un par de horas, o incluso días.

Se puse de nueva cuenta la armadura para proceder a investigar.

-He escuchado que el arl Eamon está enfermo, reverenda madre. ¿Qué tan grave está? ¿Qué es lo que tiene?

-No debería decir nada, Navid —respondió ella tras analizar las cosas unos breves minutos—. Pero he escuchado que el arl realmente ha estado enfermo durante semanas, pero nadie quiso decir nada. El bann Teagan no quería alarmar al pueblo, hasta que una noche aparecieron esas cosas, trayendo consigo una horrible pesadilla. Y desgraciadamente se desconoce cómo fue que cayó enfermo, incluso su hermano lo admitió, sobre todo de cómo es que surgieron esas criaturas.

-Habrá que ir al castillo tras acabada la lucha con esos monstruos —sugirió ella, vistiendo sus guanteletes—. No queda de otra que hacer eso, madre… Algo más que deba saber. ¿Acaso nadie ha salido a buscar alguna cura?

-Igual de curiosa que Menimbreth y Esme, me atrevo a decir —dijo ella con una sonrisa ácida y expiro un suspiro—. Tengo entendido que ser Donall se marchó a Logthering en busca de información sobre la Urna de las Cenizas de Andraste, pero no he escuchado más noticias suyas, pienso que mucho menos con la caída de ese pueblo. Espero por Hacedor que siga con vida.

La pelirroja relamió los labios tras salir de la habitación, examinando que Tomás y los guardas grises se haya marchado de la Capilla para así no levantar sospechas en ellos, y así poder caminar tranquilamente. Se despidieron de la madre Hannah ya que tenía que ver a los demás heridos, quedando a solas con su hermana, no antes de que la prodigiosa mujer le pidiera que siguiera con la actuación de estar herida ante los demás por si acaso; la pelirroja se limitó a asentir, alzando su cuerpo a un lado hasta la entrada de templo.

Miro a la menor con firmeza al igual que con aire autoritario, arrodillándose ante ella mientras posaba las manos sobre sus hombros.

-Naria, por lo que más sagrado que tenemos, esta noche quiero que permanezcas aquí y no intentes ayudarnos —ella asintió, pero la mayor no se sintió satisfecha del todo—. Te conozco lo suficiente, Naria Grewung y sé que aunque te estés muriendo de miedo saldrás de la Capilla. Así que ¡prométemelo!

-Te lo prometo, Navid —respondió a regañadientes, cruzándose de brazos—. No me moveré de aquí.

-Buena chica —le pellizco la mejilla justo como lo hacía su madre con ella cuando pequeña—. Volveré antes del anochecer, tengo unas cosas que hablar con el sargento.

Ella asintió para marcharse al interior de la Capilla mientras la joven de luceros verdes salía de ésta con paso apresurado, pero sin olvidar inclinarse a la derecha un poco para mantener las apariencias de estar aún algo herida.

Los soldados, e incluso campesino que se animaron a luchar, se encontraban en el centro de la plaza, entrenando con arduo esfuerzo antes de la batalla que se avecinaba al caer la noche. Después de ellos se encontraban unas cuantas barricadas situadas antes de las casas y la entrada de los dos pequeños puertos que poseía Risco Rojo a la derecha y a la izquierda; más allá del enorme lago, se podía apreciar el magnífico castillo del arl Eamon y su esposa, la señora Isolda, donde de igual manera vivía su hijo, Connor.

La muchacha llegó a preguntarse cómo estarían ahí. ¿Estarían con vida, luchando con esas criaturas? ¿O todo ya estaba perdido? Esperaba que no y se fue a reportar con el sargento Murdock quien la miro sorprendido.

-¿No deberías estar en la Capilla, reposando? —Le cuestiono con esa voz sumamente ronca—. Tomás me dijo que te veías algo delicada.

-Solo son apariencias, señor. Me siento lo suficientemente bien como para combatir esta noche.

-Te diría que regresarás, que los guardas grises nos apoyaran también, pero sinceramente necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

-¿Así que nos ayudaran los guardas? —Pregunto sin asombrarse, algo le decía que lo harían, y llevó la mano a la barbilla mientras miraba alrededor, pero no los encontraba a la vista—. ¿Dónde están, sargento?

-Se acaban de ir con ser Perth para hablar unos asuntos. Es sorprendente la habilidad del habla que tiene ese muchacho.

-¿Se refiere a Cousland? ¿Y por qué?

-Convenció en unos instantes a Owen para que prepare las armas. Su hija se encuentra en el castillo y exigía que la salváramos pero en esta situación no podía arriesgarme a no tener hombres suficientes, o peor aún, perderlos allá. Así que se encerró como respuesta a la negativa de nosotros. Sin un herrero que reafirmara nuestras armas o suplantaran las inservibles, era imposible que derrotáramos a esas cosas.

-¿Qué son esas cosas, sargento Murdock? —Dijo ella al cabo—. Todo el mundo habla y habla de ellos, pero nadie ha dado una descripción ciertamente coherente.

-Una pesadilla andante, pero sobre todo pestilente. Jamás en mi vida había visto algo semejante. Son… son cadáveres.

-¿Cadáveres?

Él asintió con desgana, cepillando con la yema de los dedos su grueso bigote para después escupir al piso.

-Los muy malditos son muy hábiles con el arco y la espada, además de que saben usar los dientes para desgarrar la armadura de mis soldados. ¡Se los comen vivos, Grewung! Te imaginaras como bajo la población, sobre todo porque los aldeanos no tienen con que defenderse.

-Descuide, señor. Pienso que con los guardas grises aquí, esta noche será totalmente diferente.

-Eso espero —finalizó las respuestas y miro a los solados—. Aún queda mucho tiempo para que llegue la noche, si tienes algo que hacer, hazlo.

La chica asintió tras hacer una señal de respeto y retirarse de la plaza cívica a la pequeña colina que se proyectaba casi en frente de la Capilla.

Tenía la garganta algo seca y si de algo aprendió muy bien de mi padre fue que después de una gran paliza, un helado tarro de hidromiel era una bendición, no solo para la garganta sino para todo el cuerpo.


	3. Chapter 3

RECUERDOS DE UN PRISIONERO

La taberna estaba semi iluminada, se podía ver dos mesas largas a la izquierda en donde sus extremos había un montón taburetes; a la derecha estaba el despacho de Lloyd, además de un pequeño cuarto donde mantenía sus mercancías y la cerveza, aunque con los acontecimientos ocurridos en los últimos días, él lo usaba como mero refugio. A mano derecha de la entrada estaba una especie de cubículo, donde algunos compañeros de Navid bebían para calmar los nervios. Alzaron la cabeza como saludo al igual que ella, agregando un gesto de mano. En cuanto se desplazó por el lugar, fue recibida por la estruendosa voz de Lloyd, aunque él no dejaba que su rostro mostrara algún miedo o temor, su voz lo traicionaba un poco.

Aquel cantinero era un grandulón, con una masa muscular de más, si saben a lo que me refiero; cabello castaño y ojos oscuros. Era buena gente en general, pero ella tenía entendido entre mis compañeros que a veces tenía trabajos bajo la mesa. La pelirroja nunca lo había confirmado, ni quiero hacerlo.

-¡La hija di Brekath ha regresado! —Clamó Lloyd cuando ella tomo asiento. Él siempre la había llamado por el apellido de su madre, le gustaba más que él de su padre. Le decía que le daba un aire ennoblezco a lo que Navid tan solo reparaba con una risa queda—. Pensé que ya habías tirado la toalla.

-Eso crees tú, Lloyd —espetó mientras le servía una jarra de cerveza—. Pero hacen falta más peligros para que suceda eso.

-¿Cómo esos monstruos? —Preguntó Bella, su ayudante, y su voz detonaba miedo sin preocuparse que los demás lo notaran.

-En ese caso debemos atacar a distancia —mencionó la chica—. Tengo entendido que desgarran las armaduras para así devorar a sus víctimas.

-¡Es algo horrible! —Chilló ella—. No puedo borrar esas imágenes de mi cabeza.

-Calma, Bella. —Posó la mano sobre su hombro mientras sorbía un poco de cerveza—. No todo está perdido, el sargento me informó que los guardas grises nos ayudaran, así que estoy segura que esta noche nadie morirá.

-Nunca hay que estar tan seguros, Navid.

El cantinero suspiro tenso, pidiendo que hablaran de otra cosa que no fuera lo que se avecinaba aquella noche, pero la pelirroja prefirió quedarse callada. Quería sumirse un poco en sus pensamientos, cosa que le reconfortaba demasiado; así que se retiró a una esquina solitaria, bebiendo en paz o al menos eso quería aparentar.

_Ella lo sabe_, dictó una vocecita dentro de su cabeza pero ella sacudió la misma. _No te hagas la tonta, Navid. El brillo que proyectaron sus ojos en cuanto te vio lo dijo todo, incluso tú sentiste la magia que ella posee. Recuerda lo que te dijo la abuela "Jamás vayas al Círculo, jamás se te ocurra perderte en la Espesura. Cualquier mago, sea apóstata como nosotras, sea mago de sangre, o se encuentre en el Círculo de Hechiceros, sabe cuándo hay uno cerca. Siente su poder, a veces puedes hasta verlo emanando de su cuerpo. Así que te queda como responsabilidad: Mantente alejada de cualquier mago"._

¿Y le hizo caso?, se preguntaba o más bien a la vocecita, enfurruñándose con algo de suavidad en el escabel.

_En parte, _respondió con ansiedad, dando otro trago mientras limpiaba con el borde del pulgar las sobras de la bebida_. _Pero no fue culpa suya, aunque se salvó de que ninguno de esos magos dijese algo, reflexionó un poco. Tal vez, como eran un grupo de cinco, seis soldados no supieron ver con exactitud quien era la persona que poseía esa esencia de magia.

Navid nunca había querido ir al Círculo de Magos cuando le informaban, pero siempre tenía una excusa bajo la manga, ya que obviamente no les diría el verdadero motivo de porque no quería ir a lo que el sargento u otro comandante se lo creían hasta que se vio obligada tras un soldado salir por otras órdenes. En todo el transcurso de la torre que se encontraba en la punta del lago Calenhad no paraba de carcomerle las ansias, los nervios y el miedo de que los templarios se dieran cuenta que ella poseía magia para así encerrarla… o asesinarla. Ella se la pasaba mordiéndose las uñas de una mano hasta casi hacerla sangrar de no ser por su mejor amigo Tomás, quien aún era soldado antes de dedicarse al trabajo familiar.

Cuando entraron por fin al Círculo, la joven apóstata se mantuvo todo el tiempo con un pequeño grupo de huestes que hablaban placenteramente sin notar la presencia de la chica, para su suerte. Habían traído cajas con suministros, cortesía del arl Eamon. Aunque ella pensaba que eran más bien para los templarios que para los pobres magos. Y las dejaron en el sótano, cerca de las celdas dedicas a los magos rebeldes.

Como el rubio que se encontraba en una de ellas. Sus manos estaban sujetadas a cadenas que se clavaban en la pared, impidiéndole que se levantara en su totalidad; mantenía la mirada en el suelo, ni siquiera alzó la vista cuando se escuchó las voces de los demás o el ruido de las cajas al ser dejadas en el suelo. Navid era muy curiosa, por no decir entrometida, a lo que quiso acercarse un poco más a él, pero no reparo en el templario que lo vigilaba en todo momento, después de haber intentado escapar por quinta vez de la torre. Se le erizo la piel en cuanto lo vio, mientras su cuerpo se petrificaba como si le hubiesen echado un balde de agua fría. El guardia tan solo la echó diciendo que ella no debería de estar ahí, fue entonces que el rubio alzo la vista por primera vez desde que entraron al sótano.

La analizo detenidamente, sobre todo sus ojos; sonrió a medias y trato de alzar una de las manos hacia ella tras levantarse a como le permitían las cadenas.

-¡Oh! —Clamó él, captando la atención del templario—. Qué bello es ver a una golondrina revoloteando entre la oscuridad de este lugar. Sigue con tu trayecto, compañera mía, y no retornes jamás. O tu alma será consumida por los zorros.

-¡Cierra la boca, mago! —Gruño su verdugo al momento que con la empuñadora de la espalda lo devolvió al suelo, cosa que a Navid le pareció una agresividad innecesaria. Después la miro con recelo—. Y tú, vete ya.

-Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar, mi amiga —se despidió el hechicero encerrado aunque con un dejo de faltarle el aire—. Cuídate de las bestias.

No volteo cuando él hablo por última vez y se fue trotando hasta donde estaban los demás.

Tomás le dijo que estaban a punto de irse sin ella sino aparecía a lo que se alegraba que haya traído su trasero justo a tiempo, la pelirroja le di un puntapié en el de él mientras se marchaba a la salida del sótano.

_Él se había dado cuenta_, se decía ella en el interior tras ver como cerraban la puerta detrás de ellos, _pero no me delató ante el guardia_. Y de una forma retorcida sintió por un momento que se la debía, pero ladeo la cabeza ante tal barbarie. Primero: Ella no sabía por qué lo tenían encerrado. Segundo: ¿Qué tal si resultaba que estaba ayudando a un mago de sangre? Obviamente terminaría pagando los platos rotos con el pescuezo. No. Lo sentía mucho por el rubio, pero la verdad no podía ayudarlo.

Salió de sus recuerdos cuando alguien entró al bar, sobre todo al escuchar el irritante lamento de la puerta de madera. Para la sorpresa de ella se trataba de Aeden y Alistair solamente, el resto del grupo se quedó en la Capilla, o al menos Leliana, ya que la otra mujer preferiría entrar al infierno que ahí.

Los observo de reojo, llevando el vaso a sus labios. Al parecer preguntaban por ella, puesto que tras entrar a la taberna se dirigió con Bella, hablaron un poco y después se giró para señalar a Navid con vagancia y así seguir atendiendo a los hombres de la milicia que seguían ahí.

Ambos hombres se encaminaron a la mesa donde ella se encontraba pero continuo en sus asuntos. Tomaron asiento a los costados de la misma y bebieron un poco de la cerveza que la castaña-pelirroja les había traído poco después.

Cousland raspó la garganta para que la chica alzara la cabeza.

-Navid —saludó el pelinegro con serenidad tras ver que ella continuaba igual.

-¿Mmm? —Dijo al cabo y con los ojos en el vaso.

-No se supone que deberías estar en la…

-La madre Hannah me puso una de los mejores citoplasmas que tenía. Podré pelear esta noche.

-¿Te has vuelto loca?

-Un poco —confesó tras dar un trago largo al hidromiel—. Yo nunca he sido de las personas que se quedan quietas, chicos. Me desesperaría estar en el refugio mientras los demás pelean contra esas cosas. Seria en vano que me haya vuelto soldado.

Alistair y el otro guarda gris sonrieron tras intercambiar una mirada.

-Te gusta ser un soldado, ¿eh?

La pelirroja se limitó a asentir. Ella ya sabía dónde acabaría dicha conversación así que antes de que tocaran ese punto de que se una a ellos, se levantó del asiento y estiro los músculos con sumo cuidado, dejando tres peniques de bronce en la mesa.

-Discúlpenme, caballeros, pero debo ver a mi hermana antes de que llegue la noche.

-Te acompañó —dijo Alistair al momento que ofrecía su brazo para que apoyara el cuerpo, así que ella continúo con la actuación y se recargo en él mientras se alejaban del pelinegro—. No sé cómo fue que subiste hasta aquí, pero debió ser doloroso.

-Lo fue… Y gracias.

Alistair se sobrecogió de hombros al momento que abría la puerta de la taberna. Miro el cielo, ciertamente anaranjado, anunciando la llegada del anochecer y sintió como cada fibra de su esbelto cuerpo se estremecía. _Será una noche larga_, pensó, observando desde la colina al pueblo: las barricadas estaban listas y le llamo la atención los barriles que comenzaban a colocar en algunos extremos, pero desconocía su contenido. ¿Trampas con pólvora? No, sería muy arriesgado. Entonces, ¿qué? Y por una extraña razón, se lo pregunto a Alistair, quien explico que habían encontrado aceite en grandes cantidades en la casa de Comercio a lo que le informaron de ello a ser Perth y al sargento; Navid asintió, entendiendo la estrategia. Que ingenio.

Cuando llegaron a la Capilla, le pidió a Tomás que trajera el arco que mantenía guardado con los demás armamentos y lo hizo a regañadientes. Era muy buena en el tiro con arco, aunque por lo regular usaba, ya sea dos armas o espada y escudo; pero esta ocasión, y no sabía muy el por qué, quiso usarlo. Pertenecía a su madre, que se lo había regalado cuando había cumplido nueve años de edad. Había sido el mejor regalo de su vida y siempre que tenía la oportunidad la señora Esme la llevaba más allá de las afueras de Denermin a practicar. Nació de la madera roja de que brindaban los robles en el Bosque de Brecilia, tallado con una forma que sus extremos parecían ramas de árbol, mientras tenía inscrito en el tronco su nombre. Deslizo los dedos por el mismo al tenerlo entre sus manos, no dejando ver en ella la melancolía ni el dolor de haber perdido a su madre.

Hablo por última vez con Naria para así tomar su respectivo puesto como todos los demás. Los guardas grises se encontraban en la entrada del pueblo, con ser Perth y sus hombres.

Que el Hacedor los proteja y su amada Andraste los bendiga.


	4. Chapter 4

DERECHO DE LLAMAMIENTO: EL SOLDADO APÓSTATA

La noche había llegado por fin al pueblo de Risco Rojo al igual que anunciaba la llegada de esas pestilentes y temibles bestias.

Más allá del pueblo existía un puente que conectaba éste con el castillo del arl Eamon; en dicho pasaje los soldados y los guardas grises podían apreciar una espesa y verde niebla que se dirigía rápidamente a la aldea. Los soldados lograron escuchar como el sargento Murdock les ordenaba estar atentos mientras mantenía la vista en el puente por si aparecían dichas criaturas, pero para la sorpresa de Navid aquella neblina comenzaba a salir también del agua y fue cuando se enfrentó cara a cara con esos monstruos. Corrían como demonios, tratando de abalanzarse contra sus compañeros, que peleaban con su mejor esfuerzo para no ser comidos. Y ellos, los arqueros, se mantenían a distancia, ayudando a los que estuviesen en problemas o en peligro, aun así cargaban con una espada solo en caso de que esos _cadáveres_ se les acercaran.

Eran demasiados, parecían un mar de muertos vivientes, hambrientos de la carne de la milicia.

Tomás y Navid se posicionaron en otro lugar tras ser invadido el anterior, quedándose en la entrada de la Capilla para así evitar que la traspasaran de igual manera. El brazo de la pelirroja ardía en cada disparo o apuñalamiento, acabando con los cadáveres que se acercaba al templo, sintiendo esa una eterna batalla, pero sobre todo el peso de las personas que dependían de ellos.

Tras alzar la mirada, ella observo como una increíble ola de flechas se avecinaba, además que matarían a todos los soldados, sus compañeros, si no hacían algo para detenerla. Se mordió el labio inferior, dejando de apuntar para así acabar maldiciendo fuertemente por la decisión que tenía y tuvo que tomar para salvar a los soldados. Le ordenó a su compañero que se quedara en la entrada mientras con rapidez ella se escondía para así crear una especie de campo de protección sobre ellos, nulificando el ataque en su totalidad. Pero Navid cayó al suelo cuando desapareció, ya que aquel escudo la había debilitado de golpe al no estar acostumbrada a dichas acciones, pero sabía que tenía que continuar apoyando en la batalla, siendo esta la única ocasión en la que empleo la magia. Sus compañeros no entendieron que fue lo que había pasado, mientras miraban a todas direcciones en busca de una respuesta y la pelirroja se alegró que los guardas llegaran en el momento exacto, ya que ellos pensarían que había sido Morrigan quien los _protegió _del mar de flechas, quitando toda sospecha sobre ella al apartarse de su puesto.

Rodó por el firmamento cuando una de esas cosas intento aplastarle el cráneo con el mazo y tomo el arco con rapidez al igual que una flecha del carcaj, disparándole y dándole en el ojo putrefacto, causando en esa cosa una muerte instantánea. Regreso a su puesto junto con el castaño, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Disparo una flecha rápida a la cabeza de uno de esos monstros que se mantenía en la espalda de Alistair para matarlo; se lo agradeció tras hacer un gesto y ella asintió, continuando con el labor a pesar del cansancio que consumía su cuerpo abatido.

Poco después, la joven fereldena tuvo que entrar a la Capilla puesto que a los soldados se les habían agotado las flechas y allí era donde mantenían los repuestos. Y lo hizo sin responder las preguntas que le hacían los refugiados; corrió a los cofres, llenó el carcaj hasta rebosar al momento que tomaba los otros para los demás compañero. El problema era que ya no podía salir por la entrada tras ser ésta bloqueada por los aldeanos con las bancas por orden suya. Esos muertos vivientes habían intentado entrar al reparar en las acciones de la pelirroja, así que no tuvo otra opción que salir por el techo de la Capilla; subió las escalera rápidamente, llegando a una compuerta que era el doble de tamaño de su hermana menor —gracias a Andraste no tenía un cuerpo muy corpulento o regordete como para quedarse atrancada—, en el cual se deslizo tanto con rapidez como con cuidado, claro, sin abrirse las heridas de su costado. Ésta había sanado casi en su totalidad, pero el tejido de la piel era algo frágil aún, si estiraba de cierta forma el cuerpo podía causar una abertura nuevamente.

Agudizo la vista en busca de Tomás o algún compañero que utilícese el arco como ellos; alzo la voz tras interceptar al castaño mientras se deslizaba por el techo de madera y paja de la Capilla, lanzando los carcaj con la fuerza que le permitía el cuerpo. Él las atrapo a tiempo gracias a que se tropezó con un cadáver que sujetó su pie, haciendo que el porta flechas cayese justamente en sus manos. Navid cayó en un pilar de esas cosas, amortiguando la caída eficazmente. Incluso se sintió con un poco de aire épico al rodar de cierta forma que acabara con una rodilla flexionada, lanzando las flechas a sus enemigos y dando en ellos sin ningún fallo para correr al lado de su amigo, matando el cadáver tras encajar la daga en la garganta.

-¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó a su mejor amigo con voz ajetreada, ayudándole a levantarse. Él asintió de la misma manera—. ¿Seguro? ¿No te mordió?

-Aún sigo entero. Gracias, Navid.

-Bien —respondió ella con una sonrisa acida al mismo tiempo que sacaba una flecha y se disponía a atacar nuevamente—. Sigamos, esto todavía no ha terminado. Y entrega los repuestos a los demás.

Y sí, aún quedaban mucho por matar, cada vez llegaban más desde el puerto y parecía no afectarles tanto el fuego que se disparó en las barricadas aunque al menos los volvía algo lentos. Ser Perth y sus hombres los acompañaron tras cerciorarse que esos monstruos habían dejado de venir por el puente, alentando sus líneas ofensivas y defensivas.

Tres arqueros se acomodaron en el lado contrario a la posición que ocupaban la muchacha y Tomás, pareciendo que atacaban por ambos extremos.

Entonces ella hizo algo demente: Incendio un par de flechas y las disparo rápidamente para hacía no hacer cenizas el arco. Y parecía funcionar a lo que aumente la locura. Un puñado de muertos vivientes se acercaba con lentitud a causa de la bomba de alquitrán que arrojaron los guardas grises, Navid grito que nadie se acercara a ellos y que dejaran vía libre para después amarrarle una pequeñísima bolsita de pólvora en la cola de la flecha; calculo el tiempo junto con la distancia perfecta para no causar una destrucción en las casas.

Y disparo. ¡Fueron los _fuegos artificiales_ más hermosos que jamás haya visto ella!

Las extremidades de las criaturas habían volado en todas direcciones creando una lluvia de carne, literalmente, y bañaban a los que se encontraran cerca de la explosión, que por muy buena suerte no incendió ningún hogar, pero aun así la joven Navid termino por ganarse una amonestación por parte del sargento Murdock.

-¡¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza?! —Le grito, tomándola por la armadura—. Por poco y…

-No —intervino Aeden tras apartarlos—. Sargento, no veo por qué regañar a Navid, pienso que fue una idea muy brillante.

-Aun así —reprocho él, mirando a su saldado con acusación—, pudo herir a alguien. Grewung mantente a la raya y solo dispara flechas normales.

-S-sí, señor.

El guarda gris apoyo la mano sobre su hombro cuando el superior de ella se marchaba a cubrir una zona desprotegida, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera y le decía que le sorprendía la manera en que estuvo y había estado actuando durante la batalla y que siguiera así; Navid le comentó algo similar sobre él y ambos regresaron con sus respectivos compañeros. Pero pudo sentir su penetrante mirada. Morrigan sabía que había sido ella la que uso ese escudo, pero como se había mencionado anteriormente, nadie pensaría que había sido Navid, sino ella e incluso pensaba que la pelinegra debería estar agradecida porque los refugiados o soldados ya no la verían con ojos recelosos.

Sus miradas se cruzaron como una colisión, manteniendo esa electricidad mortal y de odio, con el mismo sentimiento de no volver a verse en la vida.

La noche había pasado más rápido de lo previsto, o al menos para la pelirroja, quizás gracias a estar de un lado para el otro, no tomaba nota de la noción del tiempo. Los cálidos rayos que cantaba el sol ya se hacían presentes en el horizonte como a su vez las criaturas disminuían hasta ya no aparecer junto con la verdosa neblina a lo que todos los soldados, incluyendo a los guardas, soltaron un aullido de victoria, a pesar de haber algunos hombres caídos, pero que serían recordados por defender su hogar.

Ser Teagan solicito la presencia de todos los aldeanos de Risco Rojo terminada la batalla y los cuerpos de las criaturas amontonados. Tuvieron que usar a varios hombres para abrir la puerta metálica para dar dicha noticia. Los campesinos sobrevivientes al principio salieron con temor a encontrarse con esos cadáveres pero al apreciar la luz de la mañana y sus cuerpos apilados en el centro de la plaza, la tensión de sus cuerpos bajo de manera inmediata, saliendo del lugar. Naria se abalanzo contra su hermana mayor en cuanto salió de la Capilla, revisando que no tuviera una mordedura o rasguño en cada centímetro de su cuerpo a lo que ella le pedía que parara, puesto que la hacía sentir una enorme vergüenza por la manera en que ella actuaba, como si fuese su misma madre. Más en el fondo, a la mayor le agradaba que fuera de ese modo.

Naria lucía como ella, sobre todo por el cabello, con esa hermosa melena azabache o la forma de sus pómulos y su barbilla, era la viva imagen de Esme. Y cuando dejo que se moviera, ambas se quedaron con los demás aldeanos al pie de las escaleras de la entrada de la Capilla, a la espera de las palabras del hermano de arl.

-Ha llegado el alba, amigos míos —decía el bann Teagan con regocijo— y hemos sobrevivido a la noche. ¡Hemos vencido! Y aunque la victoria nos ha salido cara, debemos recordar que ninguno de nosotros estaría aquí si no fuera por el heroísmo de las buenas gentes que tengo a mi lado… —se calló de repente cuando miro a los guardas grises—. ¿Dónde está Navid?

Dicha joven dio un pequeño respingón en cuanto lo escucho decir su nombre y su hermana le metió un empujón, llevándola al frente del público. El hombre de cabellera clara miro a la pelirroja y extendió la mano en dirección a los guardas.

-¿S-señor? —Hablo con un dejo de cuestión al momento que se postraba con el símbolo de respeto.

-Acércate, soldado —clamó y rápidamente ella se colocó entre los dos hombres—. Les doy las gracias, guardas. En verdad, el Hacedor nos sonrió cuando decidió enviarlos aquí en nuestra hora de necesidad. Y a ti, Navid Grewung, por servir a tu pueblo, aun estando herida, desarrollando un papel increíble en la batalla tras arriesgar tu vida por traer municiones a tus compañeros arqueros.

-Era mi deber, señor Teagan —respondió Navid con acatamiento—. Y si se me permite hablar…

-Adelante.

Se aclaró la garganta, mostrando una faceta seria y atenta ante el público.

-Hermanos y hermanas de Risco Rojo. Siéndoles sincera, he de expresar que no solo hay que enaltecer la gratificante ayuda de los guardas grises, sino también la de nuestros valientes soldados, porque sin ellos, el pueblo hubiese caído desde un principio. Así que no solo yo o ellos merecemos tener un reconocimiento, más bien me gustaría que todos nosotros lo merezcamos por nuestro esfuerzo de defender nuestro hogar.

-¡Que así sea! —Grito uno de sus compañeros, seguido por el alarido de los demás.

-Inclinemos la cabeza —rezó la reverenda madre— en reconocimiento a aquellos que han dado su vida en la defensa de Risco Rojo. Y que al acudir al encuentro de nuestro Hacedor, los tenga en su seno para siempre.

Todo el mundo guardo un pequeño silencio ante las palabras de la madre Hannah y procedió a reanudar sus nuevas labores. Ahora debían poner manos a la obra.

-Con la ayuda del Hacedor, el golpe asestado hoy me permitirá entrar en el castillo y encontrar al arl —anunció ser Teagan—. Mantengan la cautela al igual que permanezcan vigilantes. Volveré con noticias tan pronto como sea posible.

-Bann Teagan —Navid se acercó cuando los aldeanos regresaron a sus hogares y él terminase de hablar con los guardas, que se dirigían al interior del pequeño templo—. Sé lo que me dirá, pero me gustaría acompañarlo al castillo. No creo que tengan guardias suficientes para protegerlos y usted no debe correr ningún riesgo. ¡También quiero salvar al arl!

-Apreció tu lealtad a mi hermano, Navid, sobre todo tu coraje. Pero ¿estás segura de esto? Tengo entendido que tienes una hermana menor, deberías pensar en ella antes que nada. ¿Qué haría si te pasase algo allá?

-Créame que estoy consciente de ello, ser. Y si no confiara en mis capacidades o en mi hermana, ni siquiera estaría hablando con usted. Señor, es mi deber… ¡se lo debó al arl!

Él suspiro al momento que asentía, aceptando su petición e indicándole que los guardas grises y él se verían en el molino en unos momentos.

-Si tienes asuntos pendientes, es hora de que los resuelvas. Partiremos lo antes posible al castillo.

-Solo hablare con mi hermana. Los veo ahí en unos minutos.

Debieron ver la cara que puso ella cuando se lo comento. Naria la fulminaba vehementemente con la mirada y se negaba a dirigirle la palabra hasta que la mayor comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, haciendo que ambas acabaran en el suelo de la Capilla entre risas, siendo la atención de las de algunos refugiados que seguían en el interior del templo. Pero la tristeza se asomó en los claros ojos de la menor cuando reparó en los guardas.

-¿Acaso no me quieres?

La pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la pelirroja y frunció el ceño a la vez que se ponía a su altura.

-Jamás vuelvas a decir semejante cosa, Naria, jamás. Y si lo dices por el hecho de casi no he estado contigo, te equivocas: yo quiero estar contigo, hermana, pero de algo tenemos que vivir.

-¿Y si mejor dejas de ser soldado y trabajas en otra cosa? —Le pregunto con un pequeño dejo de esperanza.

-Tú y yo sabemos que no me gustaría trabajar en otra cosa que no sea la milicia. Mi vocación fue convertirme en soldado y llegar a ser comandante como Cedrik, como nuestro padre. Cuando logre ese objetivo, quizás estemos juntas más seguido. Pero por ahora…

-Ya lo sé —dijo cortante y la mayor la abrazo—. Solo _vuelve_.

-Siempre lo hago, Naria.

La hermana de Navid se fue con la reverenda madre tras ella solicitar su ayuda para acomodar ciertas cosas en el templo tras regresar las cosas un poco a la normalidad, mientras la madre Hannah mostraba una faceta tierna hacia ellas a lo que la pelirroja sonrió con inocencia, acomodando el carcaj y el arco de manera cómoda detrás de su espalda. Giro sobre sus talones para retirarse al molino cuando sus pasos fueron interrumpidos por Cousland y su grupo.

-Necesitamos más guerreros como tú, Navid —elogió éste al momento que alzaba la mano en dirección a la muchacha de ojos verde olivo—. ¿Qué dices?

Ella enarco un poco la ceja, observando la mano de Aeden con vago detalle y después a él, deslizando la mirada en sus demás compañeros de viaje, aunque faltaba Morrigan, persona que le alegraba de no ver.

Acto seguido, les dio la espalda.

-No. —Dictó clara y concisa, guardando el Tejehechizos y la daga de acero rojo en la porta armas que guardaba en la mochila al mismo tiempo que llenaba la misma de pequeñas bombas que me había conseguido Lloyd antes de retirarse a la batalla.

-¡¿Por qué?! —Espetó el otro guarda gris—. ¿No quieres acabar con la Ruina que se avecina?

-Sin ofenderlos, no es mi prioridad, Alistair, sino curar al arl Eamon. Mi lugar es aquí y no estar con ustedes, así que me voy a ver al bann Teagan.

Y antes de que el castaño o Cousland contestaran salió de la Capilla con tres miradas fulminándole la espalda por sus palabras, cuando de sorpresa Morrigan tomo del antebrazo a la pelirroja, cruzando sus miradas cargadas de un odio indescriptible.

El mensaje que le dio le había sabido cómo veneno.

-Ni creas que con ese rol de soldadito engañaras a todo el mundo, niña —gruñó ella con desdén y entre dientes—. Sé lo que tus venas esconden y cuando alguien más se dé cuenta le dirán a los templarios. Y tendrás solo dos opciones: Encerrarte el resto de tu vida en esa torre, o morir —todo aquello lo decía con una irritante sonrisa y entonces bufo—. Pero en tu situación, creo que es mejor que te despidas de esa mocosa.

-Sé muy bien lo que hago, Morrigan —rugió Navid a la defensiva y al quitarse la mano de encima—. Lo que soy o lo que haga con mi vida no es de tu incumbencia, así que vete con el ex principito y déjame en paz.

-¡Ay, qué miedo! Escuchen todos, aquí tenemos una maga que se hace pasar por un soldado, pero cuidado con hacerla enojar…

-¡Cierra la maldita boca, Morrigan! —Exclamó hecha una furia mientras sentía arder sus manos de una manera antinatural y que conocía muy bien; las miro de manera automática y pudo apreciar como de ellas nacían pequeños relámpagos azules, rojos y negros, listos para atacarla. Sin en cambio y con un dejo de horro las ocultó—. Ya ves lo que provocas.

-No —la reto la pelinegra—. Yo solo veo a una inútil que prefirió ser un soldado que una apóstata poderosa.

De no ser porque las manos continuaban sumidas en los rayos, o porque cualquiera la vería atacando a Morrigan con magia, no la mandaba al mismísimo infierno. Ella sabía muy bien que su verdadero hogar es allí y no Thedas.

-No sabes el asco que me das.

-Me rompes el corazón —comento ella, fingiendo un gesto de dolor emocional para después sonreír y retirarse lejos de la Capilla, a la espera de los demás.

Navid mantuvo las manos bajo las axilas, sintiendo un nervio y un miedo extremo a que alguien la viese con las manos en ese estado, así que entro de nuevo al recinto para hablar con la madre Hannah, puesto que ella al igual que sus hermanos, sabía que ella era una apóstata y se topó de nuevo con los guardas grises.

El pelinegro se detuvo en frente de la pelirroja y con el rostro sumamente relajado.

-Oye…

-No quiero ser un guarda gris, Cousland —replico ella de nuevo y entre dientes, saliendo de la Capilla al no encontrar a la reverenda madre, pero la siguieron de todas formas—. Lo sé, nos han prevenido de las Ruinas y han evitado que todo cayera en pedazos. Ahora se avecina otra Ruina, pero no me parece atractiva la idea de unirme a ustedes, aparte de que no se me puede obligar… por el momento. Respeten mi decisión, capullos.

-¿Cómo nos llamaste? —Cuestiono Alistair con el entrecejo arrugado, dando un paso hacia ella.

-Capullos, ¿algún problema? —Respondió con un dejo de intimidación—. No me asustan, chico rudo. Ya he lidiado con tipos de su caña desde que soy soldado. Así que mejor dejemos las cosas en su respectivo lugar y en paz; dejando de insistirme que— ¿Hm?

La fereldena apartó la mirada de ellos, dirigiendo sus cristalinos ojos a las voluptuosas, pesadas y plateadas armaduras de los hombres que arribaban al pueblo de manera inesperada y levantando la curiosidad en la gente de pueblo. Miraban hacia todos lados como si buscaran a alguien.

-¿Templarios? —Frunció el ceño, mientras apretaba las manos, cuales habían dejado de brillar para su suerte pero aún continuaban ardiendo—. ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

Éstos repararon en los guardas grises y en Navid, o quizás solo en ella a lo que se dispusieron por igual a dirigirse hacia donde se encontraban los cuatro. Una fina y maliciosa gota de sudor se deslizo por su frente, mientras movía lentamente las manos hacia las pequeñas espadas que se encontraban en su cinturón cuando el curtido metal de una se posó en su nuca, sacándole un sobresalto notable.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes, _apóstata_ —farfulló una voz ciertamente ahuecada por el yelmo que portaba.

Rio y sus labios se ensancharon con acidez, regresando las manos a su lugar.

-¿Cómo me has llamado?

El templario aparto la daga de su cuello al momento que tomaba sus manos para así esposarlas, mientras la pelirroja no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, gritándose en el interior por no reaccionar como era debido, por no intentar quitárselos de encima, ir por su hermana y huir. Y los guardas grises la miraron confundidos, excepto esa arpía. Justo cuando se cruzaron las miradas de ambas mujeres, los labios de Morrigan sonrieron y ella la maldijo con todo el odio del corazón.

-Navid Grewung di Brekath —anuncio ser Greagoir tras abrirse paso de entre sus hombres y portando un pergamino de papel en sus manos que calzaba esos guanteletes grotescos—. Queda usted arrestada por el acto de mentir a la milicia de sus habilidades mágicas, cosa que la convierte automáticamente en una apóstata. Delito por el cual será pagado convirtiéndola en un tranquilo.

-Disculpe, ser Greagoir, ella no…

-No malgastes tu saliva, Cousland —lo interrumpió ella entre dientes, matando con la mirada tanto a Morrigan como a los templarios que la rodeaban—. Sé defenderme sola muy bien —y miro al líder de los templarios—. Si se me permite, comandante, quisiera decir algo.

-Adelante —permitió ser Greagoir—. Me interesa saber que pasaba por su mente como para no declarar que era un mago cuando ingresaba al Círculo, continuando con la actuación de soldado.

Enderezó la espalda, poniéndose en posición de firmes mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire.

-Sí, es cierto, ser Greagoir, soy una apóstata —confesó y pudo escuchar sonidos de disgustos por parte de los templarios, listos para llevársela a la torre—. Lo herede de mi abuela, Menimbreth di Brekath, quien me enseño lo más esencial de la magia, pero jamás me vi forzada a usar dicha magia al vivir una vida muy _apacible_, tanto en Denerim como en Risco Rojo. Todos estos años sólo use mis hechizos, única y exclusivamente, en el entrenamiento. Pero decidí ser un soldado, ya que convertirme en una hechicera me traería absolutos problemas y porque sé manejar mejor las armas que un palo de madera.

-¡Blasfemias! —Alego un templario de entre sus compañeros al plantarse ante la pelirroja, golpeándola superfluamente en el estómago—. Además de apóstata, mentirosa.

-Ser Hans —vocifero el comandante Greagoir al templario que golpeo a la apóstata, haciéndolo retroceder—, eso no era… necesario.

-Ella merece saber quién es el que manda aquí, comandante. No se ablande ante un, quizás, mago de sangre. ¿Cómo sabemos que nos está diciendo la verdad? ¿Qué tal si en algún momento usara su magia para asesinar a todo este pueblo al vernos las caras? ¡Hay que matarla!

-¡¿Deben estar bromeando?! —Grito Navid al escuchar sus palabras, soltando una risa nerviosa y el cuerpo le traiciono al templar—. ¡Jamás use magia! Por el halito del Hacedor, no pueden hacer eso, sería homicidio.

-¿Entonces para que te entrenó tu abuela? —Cuestiono ser Hans al tomar su rostro toscamente—. ¿Por qué no dejo dormidos tus capacidades mágicas, eh?

-¡Yo soy la autoridad aquí! —Clamo ser Greagoir, apartando el agarre del templario cosa que agradeció la pelirroja con desdén—. Así que soy yo el que decide que procede con esta chica.

-Señor —ella se apresuró a hablar por nueva cuenta, pero de manera entrecortada por la falta de aire—. T-tengo dos hermanos: el mayor es sargento en el mercado de Denerim y la menor vive conmigo. Ella le puede explicar cómo han sido nuestras vidas.

-Esa sí que es una buena cuartada —se burló el joven hombre de cabello arenoso, matándola con la mirada.

-¡Lo que dice es cierto! —Acredito la madre Hannah tras ver tan horrible espectáculo desde la entrada de la Capilla y Navid temió por un momento que Naria lo viera en semejante situación e interviniera, no quería a los templarios cerca de ella ni que le tocaran un solo pelo.

-Usted no tiene voz en esta conversación, madre…

-Calla, insensato. Eres tú el que no tiene la voz ni el derecho para juzgar a esta joven que solamente ha dedicado su vida a la protección de este pueblo desde hace cinco años.

La pelirroja debía admitir que en aquel momento pensó que había sido obra del Hacedor mandarla al rescate.

-Entonces afirma usted que sabía que esta chica es una apóstata —sentenció el segundo al mando, cruzándose de brazos—. Es un insulto para la Capilla, reverenda madre y usted lo sabe muy bien. Ayudar a un apóstata es una ofensa terrible.

-La ofensa más terrible que puede cometer un hombre es no cumplir ni escuchar la voluntad que dicta el Hacedor a través de sus corderos, ser Hans. Y su precepto fue dejar a esta joven apóstata seguir en ese buen camino que eligió como su siervo fiel, no dejando que el mal que se cría en la magia la seduzca en su juego perverso. Por eso les imploro que tengan piedad con Navid.

-Lo siento, reverenda madre, pero no creo que sea posible —dictó ser Greagoir y el cuerpo de Navid se sacudió de temor por segunda vez, sintiéndose pequeña alrededor de tantos templarios—. Aunque sus intenciones fueran absolutamente buenas, era deber y obligación de sus padres mandarla al Círculo de Magos en el primer síntoma de magia que ella presentara…

-¡Reclamo el derecho de Llamamiento! —Intervino inesperadamente Aeden a la conversación a lo que todo el mundo lo miro.

-¡Tú no te metas…!

-¡Ser Hans! —Gritó el jefe de los templarios ante el comportamiento de éste, quien cerró la boca al momento que se ponía en descanso. Ser Greagoir miro al líder de los guardas con recelo para después suspirar con tensión—. No estoy de humor para que salgan con esta burla.

-Yo me haré responsable del apóstata, comandante.

-Tengo nombre por si no lo sabes, Cousland.

Pero la ignoro: -Sí ella llegase a revelarse o yo empiece a ver cambios radicales en ella que indicara magia de sangre, inmediatamente la mandare al Círculo para que tomen cartas en el asunto.

-Ustedes solo albergan a fracasados, asesinos o bastardos —reclamó un templario con desdén, escondiéndose entre los demás.

-Pero son los fracasados, asesinos y bastardos los que les salvan el pellejo cada vez que la Ruina llega a Thedas —sentenció Alistair con autoridad y firmeza que le irritaba usar para así mirar al comandante con decisión—. Aeden es un hombre de palabra, ser Greagoir. Y yo también me hago responsable.

Éste se les acerco a ambos hombres, quedando casi a una pestaña de distancia de ellos, mirándolos directamente a los ojos como si quisiera leer sus intenciones. Y al final, le tendió la mano a cada uno por separado.

-Es toda suya y será mejor que no se arrepientan de lo que han decidido —sentencio él con seriedad y miro a la pelirroja fríamente mientras ordenaba que le quitaran las esposas—. Eres una mujer con mucha suerte, Navid Grewung —después miro a sus hombres—. Nos retiramos de vuelta al Círculo, hay muchas cosas por hacer.

Cuando sus manos fueron libres, deslizo las mismas a las muñecas, que estaban marcadas por el frío metal de las esposas apretadas y alzo la vista para encontrarse con los cristalinos ojos del pelinegro, quien la miraba con un ligero dejo de burla y victoria, pero Navid lo fulminaba un poco, aunque también le agradecía.

«_ ¡Perfecto, ahora soy mascota de los guardas grises!_ —Gruñó ella en el interior, enfurruñándose».

-Venga, Navid —la animo el castaño con una sonrisa encantadora, apoyando su gruesa mano en el brazo de ella—, será divertido estar con nosotros —después se acercó más a su rostro, causando una punzada en el estómago de la chica y un calor se expandió en sus mejillas—. Ya tendré con quien hablar mal de Morrigan. ¿Acaso eso no es genial?

Aunque quiso resistirse no pudo evitar soltar una risa limpia ante eso último. Sin embargo debía hablar con ella, tenían un asunto pendiente del cual hablar a solas, y que era de vital importancia. ¡Ella les había dicho a los templarios que era un apóstata! No cabía duda, pero esta vez, no se contendría contra ella. Se las iba a pagar esa arpía en cuanto hablaran. Y sin darse cuenta, y aun teniendo a Alistair cerca de su rostro, arrugó un poco el mismo como si estuviera enojada, que lo estaba, a lo que él se alejó de ella mientras llevaba una mano a la boca. Navid lo miro sin entender tras reaccionar.

-¿Acaso tengo mal aliento? —Le preguntó alarmado y ella se echó a reír abiertamente—. Ya no he comido tanto queso con cebolla en estos últimos días.

-Perdón —se disculpó de inmediato y con el rostro avergonzado—, es que me acorde de algo desagradable…

-¡Morrigan!

-Sí, pero no viene al caso amargarme el momento —espetó entre dientes, cerró los ojos un momento y se dedicó a suspirar profundamente. Tras abrirlos miró al líder del grupo con un pequeño dejo de asombro, pero también cierto agradecimiento después de tratarlo mal hace momentos atrás—. Me ayudaste…, a pesar de haberte insultado y tratarte con frialdad…

-No iba a permitir que te mataran, Navid —respondió tras encogerse de hombros—. Mucho menos a sabiendas que tienes familia. Aunque si me sorprende saber que eres un mago… ¿Es cierto?

-Me gustaría mantener aquí la imagen de soldado —pero suspiro—, al menos que los aldeanos hayan visto tal espectáculo que dudo que lo hayan dejado pasar. Así que…

Alzo las manos tras encender estas a lo que todos, excepto la bruja, hicieron un paso hacia atrás y regreso las manos a su estado normal segundos después, solo cuando estaba furiosa era imposible que éstas regresaran a la normalidad.

-Sí, soy un apóstata. Pero me gustaría que dejáramos de lado este asunto, además de que les pediría que no le comentase lo que acaba de pasar a mi hermana Naria.

Cousland asintió para así encaminarnos hacia el molino donde el bann Teagan los esperaba ansiosamente.


	5. Chapter 5

UNA POSESIÓN QUE CONDUJO AL DESASTRE

Durante el pequeño trayecto del pueblo al molino, la pelirroja hablaba animosamente con Leliana y Alistair. Éste último le había comentado que antes de ser guarda gris había sido templario, pero le pidió que no se preocupara de que ese detalle le afectara en el futuro, puesto que lo habían reclutado justo antes de hacer los votos y solo poseía las habilidades en el combate, cosa que alivio el alma de Navid. Ya era lo último que le faltaba, estar acompañada de un templario experto y capacitado para matar o cazar apóstatas; además, le había comentado que tenía una hermana en Denerim tras ella confesar que se había criado a las afueras de ahí. Su nombre era Goldanna, aunque su compañera nunca la conoció, le confeso, y él tampoco por desgracia. Le confesó que tras marcharse del castillo del rey con su madre, ésta lo había mandado al monasterio cuando cumplió los diez años de edad, a la pelirroja le pareció algo horrible, pero él no lo creía así. Su madre había fallecido dos meses después de que él entrase a la Capilla, ya que se encontraba muy enferma mucho antes. Ella le dio las más sinceras disculpas pero Alistair tan solo se encogió de hombros para comentar algo gracioso del queso y rieron ambas pelirrojas.

-¿Sabes? Mi hermano Cedrik es sargento en Denerim —le comentó la muchacha de hermosos ojos verdes con destellos de arcoíris, mirando el cielo e imaginándolo con esa cara igual a la de su padre—. Tal vez él conozca a Goldanna y, si quieres, le puedo mandar una carta para que le avise…

-Prefiero ir personalmente, si no te molesta. Sé dónde vive gracias a un guarda gris que me había conseguido la información, pero agradezco tu intención.

Asintió levemente para así mirar sobre el hombro de Aeden las aspas del molino. Ser Teagan los esperaba con un guardia del castillo y para la sorpresa de la chica vio a la arlesa Isolda con ellos, cosa que la alivio y le dio esperanza de saber que habían sobrevivido a los ataques de los cadáveres, aunque le extrañaba un poco que su hijo no estuviera con ella.

-¡Mi señora! —Exclamó Navid cuando llegaron a las afueras de la entrada del molino y se inclinó tras llevar el puño al pecho como muestra de respeto.

-¡Navid! —Respondió con un sentimiento entremezclado: el alivio y el miedo vagaban en sus palabras—. Me alegra saber que continúas con vida.

-Lo mismo me atrevo a decir, mi señora.

Antes de ser soldado, la joven Grewung había formado parte de las doncellas de la señora Isolda, puesto que en Risco Rojo era un poco mal visto ver a una mujer con tal oficio masculino. Pero con las habilidades que había desarrollado en Denerim, gracias a su hermano e instintos, dieron hincapié a que la colocaran como soldado en el castillo, aunque solo lo fue por un mes y medio para después pedir el cambio al pueblo. El problema había sido que dejaba completamente desamparada a Naria a lo que la reverenda madre no podía cuidarla todo el tiempo y a la vez cumplir con sus obligaciones en la Capilla. Y aunque le pagaban bien, ella termino por pedir el cambio de puesto, y el dinero ganado lo dejo como un ahorro para ambas. Así que ella conocía un poco a la familia del arl, como al mismo.

El arl Eamon era una excelente persona al igual que gobernante de Risco Rojo. En ciertos aspectos le recordaba a su querido padre, ya que poseía una firmeza y agilidad al hablar que su mejor espada era la lengua; lo que todo pueblo necesita de un buen soberano, el poder del habla y no la intimidación o la anarquía.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado, mi señora? —Se atrevió a preguntar Leliana con esa voz suave como el pétalo de una rosa.

-No tengo mucho tiempo para explicar —respondió la mujer que mantenía el cabello ciertamente castaño claro y sujeto en forma de cebolla—. Me he escapado del castillo después de que acabase la batalla y debo regresar cuanto antes… Y-y… —comenzó a titubear tras bajar la mirada—. Necesito que vuelvas conmigo, Teagan. Solo.

-Sería muy arriesgado, déjeme que vaya con usted.

-¡Cuidado —hablo Cousland con recelo, interponiendo el brazo en el camino de la chica a la vez que la encaminaba para atrás—, podría ser una trampa!

-¡Claro que no! —La defendió Navid—. Ella es la esposa del arl, Cousland. Y no representa ni un peligro —mantuvieron las miradas desafiantes y él quito el brazo, dándole oportunidad de que ella se acercara a aquella mujer—. Mi señora, por favor… Creíamos que no quedaba nadie en el castillo. Necesitamos… el señor Teagan necesita respuestas.

-Entiendo que necesitan una explicación sobre todo esto, pero no… no sé qué pueda revelarles sin correr peligro —esbozo una mueca desesperada a la vez que expiraba un suspiro para mirarnos a todos—. Se ha desencadenado un terrible _mal_ sobre el castillo. Los muertos están regresando a la vida y atacan a los vivos. Ya atrapamos al mago responsable, pero no sirvió de nada. Y creo que… —todos notaron como las lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse por sus pómulos a pesar de que Isolda se esforzaba de mantenerse firme en todo momento—… creo que Connor está volviéndose _loco_. Hemos sobrevivido pero no quiere abandonar el castillo.

»Teagan ha habido tanta muerte… ¡Tienes que ayudarlo! Eres su tío, tal vez tú puedas hacerle entrar en razón. Y-yo ya no sé qué hacer.

-Cálmese, mi señora —pidió la pelirroja de ojos azules tras hacer que se sentara un momento—. Todo esto ha sido demasiado para usted…

-¿Hábleme de ese mago que menciono? —Dijo el pelinegro, aunque de manera algo brusca.

-Estaba… infiltrado, creo. En la servidumbre —respondió ella a cómo podía y otro nudo en la garganta apareció, parecía que en un momento a otro rompería a llorar—. Descubrimos que estaba _envenenando_ a mi marido. Por eso enfermo Eamon.

-¡¿Lo envenenaba?! —Repitió Navid para sentir después un ligero arrebato de furia—. Canalla, se las verá con mis propias manos.

-A no ser que termines ayudándolo —sugirió Morrigan con una vocecita que hervía la piel de la apóstata y se abstuvo de atacarla, simplemente la ignoro.

-Dice que lo contrato un agente del teyrn Loghain. Puede que este mintiendo, pero no podría asegurarlo.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que no nos lo está contando todo?

-¡Por el halito del Hacedor! —Intervino Alistair, mirándolo con algo de furor—. Esa es una acusación impertinente, Aeden. Deja de presionarla de semejante manera.

-No lo es, si resulta cierta.

-¡Un mal que apenas alcanzo a comprender tiene presos a mi marido y a mi hijo! —Chilló la arlesa—. ¡He venido en busca de ayuda! ¿Qué más quieres de mí?

-Pero… no puedo entenderlo —dijo el bann con frustración, tomándola por los hombros—. No comprendo bien a que te refieres al hablar de "un mal". ¿Ese _mal_ ha creado esos muertos vivientes? ¿Qué es?

-El ser al que libero ese mago —contesto la arlesa, en la cual notaron un ligero resentimiento—. Hasta el momento nos ha mantenido con vida a Eamon, a Connor y a mí. Los demás no han tenido tanta suerte. ¡Han muerto muchísimos y ha convertido sus cuerpos en monstruos! Después de acabar con el castillo, seguirá con la ciudad hasta que no quede nadie.

»A nosotros nos quiere con vida —explico con una sacudida de cuerpo y juntando ambas manos. A Navid le causaba pena decirlo pero verla de semejante manera la hacía lucir más grande; como si estuviera acabada por el infierno que cruzaba con su familia en el castillo—, aunque no sé por qué. Ese ser me ha permitido venir a buscarte porque se lo suplique; porque le he dicho que Connor necesitaba ayuda.

-Entonces basta ya de parlamentos —dicto ella con firmeza, formando las manos en puños—. Hay que tomar decisiones ahora.

-El rey ha muerto —replanteó el bann Teagan— y necesitamos a mi hermano más que nunca… Volveré contigo, Isolda.

-¡Gracias al Hacedor! —Clamó Isolda entre lágrimas—. Bendito seas, Teagan

La ex doncella de la arlesa se separó de su lado para tomar a Aeden del brazo, alejándolos de sus compañeros un par de metros.

-Sé que debo estar con ustedes, Aeden —farfulló Navid en voz baja—, pero mi deber es acompañarlos hasta el castillo. Solo tiene un guardia como protección. ¿Qué tal si ese ser les tiende una trampa? ¿O si mata a ser Teagan? Por favor, déjame ir con ellos.

-¿Y cómo sé que después de dejarte ir con ellos, no vas intentar escapar? —Le preguntó con dureza, a pesar de haberla integrado en el equipo, el muchacho Cousland no confiaba en ella. Y a ella la había tomado desprevenida con esa pregunta, pero sobre todo ese arrebato emocional—. Después de todo eres una apóstata…

-…pero no soy estúpida, Aeden —gruñó con la misma intensidad—. Yo no soy una cobarde o una embustera, que te quede muy claro eso desde este momento. Yo soy alguien que quiere salvar a su soberano, porque él no merece semejante atrocidad. Yo soy alguien que siempre ha visto por los demás y no por sí misma. Por ello me hice soldado: para proteger a los débiles de los barbaros. Para cuidar un pueblo del caos. Para dar mi vida sin pedir nada a cambio. Y sé lo que me dirás. "Pero realmente sí eres una egoísta, lo que posees son las aptitudes que describen a un guarda gris, y tú te niegas a servir contra la Ruina". Sí, tal vez sea cierto, pero no puedo marcharme a sabiendas que tengo una niña de nueve años en casa, Aeden. Sé que siendo guarda gris se hacen sacrificios, mas no está en mis planes abandonar a Naria a su suerte así como así, mientras me marcho a _salvar el mundo_.

»Ella es inteligente, pero la mayor parte de tiempo ha dependido de mí. Literalmente yo fui como su madre… y lo sigo siendo —la voz comenzaba a quebrársele pero se abstuvo de llorar ante él a lo que desvió un poco la mirada—. Toda su vida la he cuidado, la he bañado, vestido; le he brindado un hogar, un pan que comer cada día. Y quizás estos últimos años he tenido que dejarla en casa o en la Capilla más tiempo que el acostumbrado, pero debo buscar una mejor oportunidad para nosotras, mejorando en el trabajo y así conseguir un puesto decente, dándome la fortuna de estar más tiempo con ella.

-¿Qué paso con tu madre? —Preguntó con más suavidad y asosiego, puesto que lo que ella había mencionado sobre su hermana capto su interés.

Navid no respondió al instante sino que se dedicó a respirar hondo, conteniendo el dolor que se derrochaba en su alma cuando hablaba de estos temas.

-Murió. —Contesto con frialdad y aprecio como los hombros de Cousland se tensaban ante la respuesta, pero ella prosiguió—. Murió al dar a luz a mi hermana… Ella enfermo semanas antes de tener a Naria y temía que su hija no naciera correctamente. Mi tía y mi padre junto con el apoyo de un médico no podían bajarle la fiebre, las… las convulsiones eran más frecuentas… y la tose se convirtió en… en…

Era todo, Navid no podía contenerse más, los recuerdos la estaban matando poco a poco y rompió a llorar en silencio, posando la mirada en el suelo.

Jamás pudieron descifrar que era exactamente lo que señora Esme había contraído. La manera en que su madre sufría cada minuto de cada noche, de cada madrugada por esa maldita enfermedad que la pulverizaba intensamente, hasta que tuvo a su pequeña hermana. Pero esa fue la peor parte: La madre de Navid y sus hermanos había fallecido a mitad de labor de parto y faltaba poco para que su hermana saliera, pero su madre había dejado de colaborar de un segundo para otro, regresando a las tierras del Hacedor.

No hubo otra alternativa más que… _abrirla_. ¡Como si fuera un animal que habían cazado! Y aquella morbosa escena lo pudieron ver Cedrik y Navid a través de la ventana cuando los sacaron de la casa tras complicarse las cosas, para no preocuparlos más de lo que ya estaban. En ese entonces ella tenía la edad de once años mientras su hermano catorce. Ella había entrado en un estado catatónico tras apreciar semejante acontecimiento, mientras su hermano mayor no paraba de maldecir en lengua antigua, golpeando la pared de concreto hasta herirse los nudillos.

Su hermano Cedrik era algo impulsivo en ocasiones, sobre todo cuando se enfadaba como en aquel momento —y todavía lo era—, dejándose llevar por la rabia que por la razón, e intento entrar a la casa, apartando a su tía Marisca quien lloraba desconsoladamente y trataba mantenerlos al margen de la situación. Cuando por un golpe del pelirrojo, la menor a él salió de su parálisis y pudo apreciar lo furioso que se encontraba, reconociendo sus intenciones. Navid se escabulló entre sus piernas con rapidez tras arrastrarse por el suelo. Cedrik intentó detenerla pero ella le metió una fuerte patada en el rostro a la hora en que tomo su tobillo, dejándolo aturdido por un lapso corto de tiempo. La puerta del cuarto de sus padres se había abierto poco después siendo acompañada por el crujir de la misma, donde la pelirroja pudo notar el más súbito dolor que jamás haya notado en las facciones de alguien. Breejeck lucía un aspecto acabado, cansado, pero sobre todo _roto_, aunque creo que esa referencia quedaba muy corta a como se sentía realmente.

Llevaba entre sus brazos a Naria, que estaba envuelta entre suaves mantas y dormía con serenidad a pesar de lo sucedido. Entonces su hermana mayor entre correteos tomo a Naria antes de que su hermano lo hiciera; su padre se extrañó por el comportamiento de su hija y no paro de gritarle _qué creía que hacía_ cuando ésta salió corriendo de la casa con el bebé en brazos. La niña de once años no paro de correr ni aunque los pulmones le ardiera o las piernas comenzaran a cansársele, causando uno que otro tropiezo; ella buscaba un lugar seguro para ambas hasta que reparo en el enorme roble que se extendía casi hasta el cielo, después de la granja Grewung, que se encontraba un kilómetro y meno lejos de las afueras de Denerim. Sujeto a su hermana con la manta, asegurando el agarre y procedió a escalar el árbol con gran velocidad tras escuchar las voces de la familia a sus espaldas, llamándola con desesperación, asustados de lo que fuera a hacerle ella.

Naria había comenzado a llorar ante tanto y repentino ajetreo, pero Navid, entre lágrimas de cocodrilo, la calmo al menearla de un lado a otro como hacía su madre para que no las escucharan, manteniendo el calor en su cuerpo cuando la coloco con cuidado sobre su pecho, bañándola con ese bellísimo cabello rojizo. La intención de ella había sido absolutamente blanca. La había sacado de ahí porque dedujo que Cedrik quería acabar con su vida —incluso él lo había confesado mediante un carta que le había enviado cuando ellas se marcharon a Risco Rojo—, porque era _su_ culpa el hecho de que su madre haya muerto, cuando en realidad la enfermedad había sido quien la mato y no Naria; ella sabía que él estaba consciente de ello, pero la furia lo cegaba, le gritaba que la culpa era de ella a lo que debía darle el mismo destino.

Y después de tres horas de estar en llanto, tanto la mayor que la menor, decidió que ya había sido tiempo para bajar del árbol, donde Breejeck la esperaba recargado en la otra cara de la corteza. No la había regaño del todo, sabía sus intenciones pero le había asustado cuando hizo semejante barbarie sin explicar nada, haciéndole pensar que era Navid quien quería matarla. Al final ella pidió disculpas por un centenar de veces y entre lloriqueos, él le sonrió con una profunda tristeza al momento que alzaba su mano hacía su hija…

Y en la mente de la pelirroja logró apreciar como su padre y sus dos hijas se encaminaban de vuelta a la granja…

-¡Hey, Navid! —Exclamo el pelinegro, pasando la mano por el campo visual de la chica al ver que había dejado de prestarle atención y salió de su ensoñación tras parpadear un par de veces—. ¿Qué paso?

-¿Eh?

-De repente te quedaste congelada y no dejabas de llorar…

-Perdón —dijo con rapidez, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano—. Yo… Vámonos. Tenemos cosas que resolver que son más importantes.

El bann Teagan hablo con los guardas grises mientras la señora Isolda y Navid lo esperaban en la entrada que daba en dirección al castillo. Aeden le había autorizado ir con ellos como protección, pero se reunirían de inmediato cuando ingresaran ambos al interior del castillo. Aunque no dejaba de verla con duda por lo que me había pasado con él, inquietándolo solo un poco, porque sabía que ella no querría contarle a nadie cosas de su familia, o al menos este tipo de asuntos. El dolor se desarrollaba dentro de esos colores frágiles que lo observaban, y por un momento sintió reconocer esa sensación de vacío, esa sensación de haber perdido lo más importante de toda su vida. Después de todo, una maldita rata vieja había traicionado a sus padres, asesinándolos, pero Aeden se vengaría pronto.

Leliana le entregó a la pelirroja un par de frascos por si llegaban a salir heridos y ella agradeció el gesto para después marcharse camino de inmediato.

El silencio del camino que recorrían de vuelta al castillo le parecía sospechoso. Seguramente aquel ser no los atacarían porque la señora Isolda se encontraba con ellos, como era obvio, se ponía a pensar con los ojos en todos lados. Pero aun así Navid esperaba alguna especie de emboscada. Como soldado había aprendido a nunca confiar en los caminos o lugares callados, con la experiencia aprendió que esos eran los más peligrosos. Y en ningún momento bajo la guardia a lo que se movía con cautela y detrás de sus señores mientras el otro guardia iba a la delantera, moviéndose como la pelirroja. Y al pasar el segundo puente se encontraron un gran abismo marítimo que separaba del pueblo a aquella hermética fortaleza, pero sobre todo observaron la enorme puerta metálica del castillo, donde un pequeño grupo de cadáveres se encontraba ahí como sus verdugos y vigilantes. De inmediato y por instinto ella desenvaino el arco, pero la arlesa le pidió que no lo hiciera tras posar la mano sobre el arma, haciendo ademan de que lo bajara.

Ellos los esperaban para guiarlos a la entrada, les explicó con temor.

-Ella no entra —dictó uno de ellos, cosa que le sorprendió al joven soldado al igual que le erizaba la piel—. Dijiste que solo traerías al bann Teagan. Mortal —vocifero el cadáver, señalando en dirección opuesta a ellos— date la vuelta o te desollaremos viva.

-No me voy a ningún lado —respondió en cambio y con frialdad, elevando nuevamente el arco por si decidían atacarlos—. Déjenos entrar al castillo o ellos se marcharan conmigo. ¡Manda a todos los muertos que quieras, acabare con ellos! —agrego amenazante.

-No queremos más muertes, Navid —le reprendió el bann con sutileza y regresó el arco a su lugar y a regañadientes, más no se retiró.

La criatura gruñó por debajo y alzo la cabeza, levanto el brazo al momento que lo agitaba para avisarle que bajaran la puerta a los otros cadáveres que se mantenían en las dos pequeñas torres situadas a los extremos de la entrada, donde se ubicaban las poleas. Y mientras bajaba la puerta, ellos los rodearon sin atacar para así dirigirlos al interior del castillo.

El cuerpo de la pelirroja se estremeció completamente al poner un pie dentro del patio, y a pesar que aún no ingresaban al interior del lugar, Navid podía sentir una magia sumamente fuerte y espeluznante en el ambiente como si fuera una niebla invisible, y que aumentaba en cada paso que daban. «_Es un mago de sangre_», pensó por instinto y trago saliva. Sólo un hechicero ese tipo de clase era capaz de hacer semejante barbarie, cuando uno decide practicar la magia de sangre, hacía una especie de pacto en el Velo con un espíritu. Así que, si la señora Isolda les había confesado que un ser estaba provocando todo eso de que los muertos regresaran a la vida, significaba que el mago está siendo poseído por el demonio o a su vez había invocado a uno, siendo engañado por el mismo a lo que su alma pasaría vagando por el Velo para siempre, mientras el demonio hacía de las suyas en el mundo de los humanos.

Y por un momento Navid dudo en avanzar. Si algo sabía muy bien, era gracias a las escasas clases de la abuela, quien le enseño que los demonios bebían el cuerpo de los magos antes de poseer los mismos en su totalidad; de apóstatas como ella, incluso a veces podían resultar ser personas sin magia. Pero la manera en que lo hacían, resultaba casi igual como si te arrancaran el corazón.

¿Y sí hay miles de esos demonios ahí dentro, esperando un recipiente?, se preguntó aterrada, imaginando la escena de toda clase de seres invocados por el mago poseído, mirándola, deseosos por entrar en su cuerpo. La abuela Menimbreth jamás le enseñó evitar o detener la posesión. Lo cual le alteraba más. Pero no pudo retroceder un solo paso. Los cadáveres seguían al alrededor de ellos y uno de esas criaturas la había empujado hacia delante cuando notaba que retrocedía. Así que Navid no tenía escapatoria y no le quedaba otra opción que rezar a la amada Andraste, pidiéndole que le diera las fuerzas y la sabiduría necesarias por si llegaba el momento.

Al entrar oficialmente al castillo después de encaminarse por una rampa, avanzaron por un corto pasillo de concreto tras subir tres pequeños escalones, llegando al vestíbulo donde yacía una terrible sorpresa.

-Pensamos que no llega… ¿Quién es esta mujer, madre?

Frente a todos se encontraba un niño, con los aspectos físicos del arl Eamon y su esposa Isolda. Tanto el bann Teagan como Navid no podían creer lo que veían sus ojos. Connor.

-No, él no era Connor —exclamó ella con aquel dejo de asombro—. ¡Maldita sea, esto debía ser una jodida broma!

Los ojos del niño eran casi oscuros, mortíferos, mientras su piel se veía envuelta en un pálido y enfermizo blanco; de su cuello sobresaltaban las venas con anormalidad y sonreía de una manera macabra, sombría que hasta erizaba los vellos de la nuca de la pelirroja en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron. La voz del niño sonaba deformada, como si hablaran dos personas a la vez, pero la otra voz obviamente no tenía nada humano.

La arlesa se colocó al lado de su hijo con rapidez y entre trompicones, mirándolo con temor, pero aun con ese aire maternal; ella sabía que su pequeño aún se encontraba ahí adentro, que tan solo era cuestión de liberarlo de ese demonio.

Ella no había respondió su pregunta a lo que Connor explotó de manera inesperada, golpeando la mejilla de su madre con una fuerza sobrenatural al pedirle que se acercara a él, causándole una pequeña herida en la misma y miro a Navid por nueva cuenta en cuanto ella dio un paso hacía ellos, con el arco apuntándole en el centro de la cabeza. No quería hacerlo pero había sido por puro instinto militar, por proteger a su señora, aunque al igual que por miedo, se avergüenza admitir. El hermano del arl la retuvo por el hombro, diciéndole con la mirada que él se encargaría de apaciguar a su _sobrino_, pero ella debía mantenerse alerta por si Connor… No, por si ese _demonio_ osaba llamar a sus mascotas.

Comprendió que él era la respuesta de todas las cuestiones. Él había sido quien despertó a los muertos. Pero, ¿por qué lo hizo? ¿Cómo fue que termino de esta manera? La arlesa Isolda había mencionado un mago, reflexionaba la pelirroja, desesperada por poder enlazar bien las piezas. Tal vez había sido ese hechicero quien invoco al demonio y para evitar que lo poseyera, le ofreció al niño como sacrificio.

-No creo que sea buena idea…

-¿Quién te ha dicho que hables? —vocifero Connor y la atrajo hacía él con solo alzar la mano a lo que el miedo decidió recorrer cada célula del cuerpo de la joven, dominándolo mientras aquel _ser_ la observaba con ira para después echarse a reír—… ¡¿Apóstata?!

Entonces él decidió jugar un poco. Controlaba su cuerpo como si fuera un títere a lo que Navid no podía mover ni un solo músculo del mismo por más que trataba hacerlo, incluso había optado por hacer uso de la magia, mas no podía conjurar ningún hechizo. El demonio sonrió nuevamente, con ese aire divertido en él y arrojo a la muchacha contra las mesas, rompiéndolas al entrar en contacto con su cuerpo. Era como una dolorosa danza representada por la pelirroja y los hilos que la ataban. De un lado a otro era que ella volaba, golpeándose contra todo lo que estuviera completamente duro como para matarla, mientras persistía en tratar de deshacer el encantamiento. Todo era más que inútil a lo que por un momento Navid deseo no haber dejado la magia de lado.

Resistió para su afortuna y hasta la sorprendía haber aguantado todos esos golpes, que llego a pensar que el mismo Hacedor fue quien le regalo una pizca de sus fuerzas para aguantar, como si le dijera que ese no era su verdadero destino sino que ella debía terminar con el mal que se propagaba en Risco Rojo; que ella debía detener al demonio. Se encontraba ahora en el suelo y los hilos que la mantenían prisionera habían desaparecido por un momento. Se encorvo casi por completo tratando de recuperar algo de aliento entre ligeras toses, mientras apretaba los puños contra el firmamento, preparando sus manos para contratacar sin herir al niño.

Entonces el titiritero regreso al show, después de descansar unos minutos. La joven soldado levanto la mirada al escuchar una voz familiar, el señor Teagan se encontraba entre ella y Connor, manteniendo los brazos alzados horizontalmente.

-¡Basta ya, Connor! —Le reprendió con voz firme y autoritaria—. Ya fue suficiente.

-¡NO HE TERMINADO DE JUGAR! —Vocifero tanto el demonio como la voz del niño al momento que lanzaba un rayo a aquel noble hombre, que cayó inconsciente a uno lado de la pelirroja. La arlesa corrió para socorrerlo al igual que ella, arrastrándose por el suelo—. El entretenimiento apenas ha comenzado —sentenció con malicia y como hablo fue que su rostro tomo otra forma: inocente, confundida, pero sobre todo aterrada. Observó a ambas mujeres pero sobre todo a su tío, quien ahora poesía unos ojos blanquecinos. Se levantó del suelo e hizo una reverencia obediente a Connor—. ¿T-tío…? ¿Qué… qué esta p-pasando?

-Oh, hijo mío —la mujer tomo al niño entre sus brazos, acariciando su cabeza delicadamente y Connor miro aterrado la herida que su madre poseía en el rostro—. No es nada, mi amor… Me alegra que hayas vuelto…

-N-no lo entiendo… Yo… —y miro a la joven que trataba de levantarse del suelo—. ¿Navid?

-¿Seguro que eres Connor? —Pregunto ella sin bacilar y con recelo, aguantando un poco más el dolor—. ¿O eres ese maldito demonio que lo atormenta?

-¡No! —Chilló la arlesa, fulminándola con esos ojos frágiles—. No digas eso…

Pero justo cuando terminaba la frase fue que el demonio que albergaba dentro de Connor despertó nuevamente, empujándola con alto desprecio tras advertirle que si lo volvía a tocar la partiría en dos y le daría de comer sus miembros a los mabari. Después miro al bann Teagan, ensancho los labios y trono los dedos a lo que el señor respondió bailando como si fuera un bufón en sí, haciendo malabares y hablando con una voz torpe, aguda y graciosa para que el niño/demonio se riera y entretuviera. Mientras la joven no creía lo que veía, pensando por un momento que todo había pasado, que el demonio había salido de su cuerpo para tomar el de ella. Y a pesar de temer con toda su alma esa posibilidad, la prefirió.

Intentó despertar al hermano del rey pero éste lo miraba furioso si lo distraía de su labor de entretener al niño, empujándola como lo había hecho el_ niño _con su madre. Entonces Connor la señaló tras tanto aplaudir por la divertida presentación, le sonrío con júbilo, con victoria y burla, mientras Navid retrocedía para evitar cualquier cosa que le fuera a hacer.

-¡Baila, humana, baila!

Los hilos se abrazaron a las piernas y brazos de Navid, obligándola a compartir la coreografía con el otro hombre, viéndose completamente ridículos pero divertidos para el niño, que saltaba y chillaba de emoción en el pequeño atrio. Mientras la otra mujer mantenía la vista en el suelo, llorando desconsoladamente por el monstruo que era su hijo, por culpa del ser despiadado que lo poseía, por culpa del mago que había causado todo esto.

Después de dicho espectáculo que los obligaron a dar por órdenes del ser, Navid escucho como las puertas de la sala principal se abrían con un chirrido metálico e irritante para sus oídos. El niño saltó los dos escalones con suma alegría, chillando y aplaudiendo por la visita que había ingresado a la habitación como si fuera un invitado sumamente especial para él. Ella no podía ver de quien se trataba, los hilos continuaban apegados a su cuerpo, dejándola sin oportunidad de mirar atrás, pero Isolda alzo también la mirada cuando se abrieron las puertas y frunció el ceño, dándole a entender que ella tampoco conocía a aquel intruso hasta que ambos personajes se dispusieron a caminar en dirección a la chimenea que iluminaba en su totalidad la sala.

Se trataba de una niña de cabello negro, aunque parecía marchito y muy maltratado como si la hubieran tirado al suelo muchas veces entre jaloneos; el matiz de su piel parecía a la de un recién fallecido, causando un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de ambas mujeres. No podían identificarle muy bien el rostro ya que su melena azabache lo cubría en su totalidad, ajena a todos menos para él. La niña portaba un elegante vestido de fiestas de color crema, con un corset que contrarrestaba con el vestido, en el cual una fila de holanes colgaba tanto en la parte del pecho como en la falda del vestido.

Connor sonreía más que nunca, sabía que la sorpresa le encantaría a la pelirroja y dio un paso hacia ellos tras hacerlos dejar de bailar. Miro al soldado de luceros verdes, en los ojos del niño se reflejaba una maldad pura e intensa, con un dejo de broma, pero Navid no lograba descifrar el porqué de esa sensación y algo le decía que no le iba a gustar nada lo que vendría a continuación.

-Presento —dijo él, dirigiéndose solamente a la pelirroja, o así le parecía a ella, puesto que no miraba a nadie en concreto mientras danzaba en la plataforma— a Naria Grewung. Tu _nueva_ hermana.

La niña había apartado los cabellos cuando escucho su nombre, dejando ver su rostro; aquel rostro que Navid conocía desde hace nueve años. Esa niña que toda su vida había cuidado, alimentado, vestido. Que había _protegido_ con toda su alma y el sudor de su frente_._ Esa niña que ahora estaba delante de ella, pero con un aspecto espeluznante y que no paraba de herirle con semejante maldad. Lucía igual que Connor, aunque con una tonalidad menos fuerte, éste no paraba de reír ni aplaudir y después el bann Teagan le siguió las mismas acciones.

El corazón de Navid se partió en dos con la imagen que observaban sus ojos cristalinos. No, todo su mundo lo hizo, mientras llevaba las manos a la boca y sentía llover sobre sus mejillas que habían palidecido como todo su cuerpo ante la sorpresa.

-Pero, ¡¿qué le has hecho, Connor?! —Exclamo su madre horrorizada y miro a la pelirroja—. Navid, te juro que no sé cómo fue que la trajo. Yo no sabía nada…

-Obviamente, tonta mujer —concordó él después de una demencial risa—. Tu cerebro es tan vacío como la vida de esta apóstata en estos momentos.

-¿Apóstata? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Más la mayor se mostraba ajena a la conversación que los dos mantenían y lentamente se acercó a Naria, quien la miraba sin expresión en sus bellos ojos; tocó su rostro, lo acaricio como siempre lo hacía cuando veía llorar a su pequeña hermana, más ella continuo sin reaccionar y la abrazó con fuerza al mismo tiempo que se echaba a llorar a mares sobre su hombro, pidiéndole perdón por no haberla protegido como debí haber hecho, pidiéndole perdón por haberla abandonado; gritando bajo su cabello marchito por qué el Hacedor había sido tan malvado con ella; ¡¿por qué había entregado a su hermana a ese demonio?!

No podía explicar el nudo en la garganta que ahogaba su cuerpo. Era una pesadilla viviente, lo que acontecía su existencia en esos momentos. Una pesadilla de la cual quería despertar y jamás volver a ver. Las emociones que revoloteaban dentro de ella eran como si fueran estocadas en su corazón. Y solo podía reconocer una: Cólera. Una inmensa cólera.

-Vamos, hermana —hablo el demonio dentro del cuerpo de Naria y la mayor la aparto de ella con brusquedad; alzo su mano y mostro una sonrisa muerta, pero Navid no acepto ese gesto por parte de ese ser, la niña que sonreía de esa forma ya no existía—. Únetenos, deja que ellos te regalen el beso del Velo.

La joven pelirroja se levantó del suelo, mientras las llamas brotaban de sus brazos, mirando fijamente al responsable de la posesión de su hermana: Connor. Camino hacia él de manera lenta, pero éste no parecía asustado, sino molesto por no aceptar su asquerosa invitación como ellos lo hicieron cuando se les ofreció.

-Devuélveme-a-mi-hermana. —Espetó ella entre dientes y aumentando la llamarada en las palmas de las manos de forma intimidante—. Ahora.

-Ella y Anica se han unido —respondió neutral y rio poco después, regresando a esa faceta fría como si la estuviera retando—… para siempre. ¡Ja!

-¡Aléjate de nuestro nuevo arl! —Bramó el bann, que aún parecía estar en el encanto, mientras un puñado de soldados le respaldaban—. ¡Atáquenla y protejan al señor!

La joven apóstata elevo las manos en su dirección, haciendo arder a los soldados que intentaban atacarla y los fulminaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mientras al castaño lo había paralizado sin lastimarlo al dibujar un símbolo extraño bajo sus pasos. Los cadáveres no tardaron en hacer acto de presencia, sobre todo debajo de las botas de la pelirroja, pero al igual que a los militares, acabo con ellos inmediatamente, congelándolos primero para después hacerlo explotar como bombas humanas andantes. La ira la dominaba y el dolor fue un arma perfecta para aumentarla, controlaba su magia y la engrandecía de una forma descomunal. En otras palabras, su verdadero yo se quedaba atrás en cada ataque invernal o ardiente que lanzaba a esas criaturas; gritaba al ser que crecía dentro de ella que se detuviera antes de cometer una locura peor, pero no escuchaba en lo más mínimo.

«_Silencio y no interrumpas_», le grito dentro de su cabeza, creando una prisión de hielo al alrededor de Navid, quien comenzaba a experimentar espasmos dentro de aquel cuadro helado, ocurriendo lo que tanto había temido. Le había inyectado un demonio sin que se diera cuenta, el mostrarle a su hermana había sido un plan con maña, porque el ser que controlaba a Connor sabía que se llenaría de una fura incontenible. La puerta se había abierto de par en par al demonio de la mismísima cólera, pero no conto que una parte de ella se fusionaba con este, deteniendo sus planes de drenarla de ese cuerpo.

La nueva Navid acorraló al niño/demonio tras acabar con sus mascotas, o más bien el ser con esa parte que quedaba de la pelirroja lo hizo. Connor sostenía a Naria como escudo cuando ésta parecía en estado catatónico, o más bien en trance.

Isolda intento detenerla para evitar que lastimara a su hijo pero la rechazó al crear una explosión mental, apartándola de su entorno con una intensidad que se estampo contra el concreto de una de las tantas paredes de la Sala Principal del castillo, quedando inconsciente de manera inmediata. La apóstata se acercó a sí una espada de los cadáveres que había exterminado, lista para cortar el cuello de la criatura cuando una voz detuvo las acciones de la pelirroja al igual que su cuerpo, mientras dentro de ésta, la verdadera Navid luchaba por salir de su prisión para así detener el monstruo que se estaba convirtiendo. Giro la cabeza con rabia y observo a Morrigan alzando su bastón, concentrada en la inmovilización que ordeno Aeden que hiciera al entrar en la habitación y observar lo que estaba por ocurrir entre Connor y Navid. No dejaba de mirarla con decepción, pensando que la mejor manera de detenerla era mandarla al Círculo como le había prometido como condición a ser Greagoir.

Pero no era suficiente. Nada lo era ya. Navid expulsó el nuevo mana que circulaba dentro de ella tras cantar un grito de furia, tomando por el cuello a la apóstata de ojos color avellana al momento que la estrellaba contra el suelo gracias a una fuerza desconocida tanto para ella como para Morrigan y así procedió a asfixiarla.

-¡A ti también te voy a matar! —Bramaba sin razón, cuando por dentro seguía luchando por salir de esa cárcel y así detenerse. Ella no era una asesina por más que odiara a esa mujer, no la mataría—. ¡TÚ eres la causa de que todo pasara, maldita zorra! No volverás a…

Antes de que la pelirroja terminara con la vida de Morrigan, alguien la quito de encima de ella tras golpear su cintura, atapando las muñecas de Navid con gran fuerza que la lastimaba y a su vez la hacía enfurecer. Alistair se mostraba furioso también con ella, aunque notaba un dejo de terror en sus ojos arenosos, terror tanto por su compañera como por él; ahora el templario era quien se reflejaba en sus acciones. Golpeo su cuerpo contra el firmamento una y otra vez, tratando de hacerla entrar en la razón, pero solo aumentaba la ira de una manera peligrosa a la combinación de una parte de Navid y el demonio. Más él lo sabía, sabía que esa mujer de cabellos rojizos y ojos verdes no era realmente quien había conocido al salvarla de morir, algo había adentro de ella que la estaba cambiando de radical manera. Y agradeció por un segundo haber estudiado como templario, le metió una brutal bofetada cuando noto que sus manos comenzaban a brillar para así atacarlo o, más bien, matarlo a lo que a causa de ello fue que la cordura de ella comenzaba a regresar a ser suya. Navid podía sentir que la prisión se debilitaba y tuvo una dolorosa idea entonces.

-¡Hazlo! —Dijo Navid entre dientes.

-¿Qué?

-GOLPÉAME, ALISTAIR —lo grito desesperada y él le dio otra cachetada—. ¡De nuevo!

Llego otra, después una quinta y una décima, mientras ella seguía gritándole que la golpeara, viendo dentro de ella el tintineo de las paredes de hielo y a su vez como aturdía cada golpe al demonio que la intentaba poseer, pero no era suficiente y ella percibía como al guarda gris también le dolía golpearla de semejante manera como si fuera un salvaje.

-Dame un puñetazo —ordenó con la cara algo adolorida y el labio inferior sangrándole entre gota y gota. En su interior debatía la cólera contra la cordura al sentir que parte de ella volvía a ser de su propiedad, ayudando también a expulsarlo de su cuerpo—. Alistair solo hazlo, por favor. Solo así… ¡No! —La voluntad de Navid aún no era lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarlo y el ser se asomó en ella otra vez—. ¡Apártate de mí, humano, ella es mía!

El demonio que crecía dentro de ella se lo quitó de encima, pero le dio oportunidad a Leliana de golpearla con todas sus fuerza en la cabeza, gracias también a los guantes de hierro que portaba en aquel momento, creando un desequilibrio en el interior de su ser, tanto mentalmente como físicamente, dándole la oportunidad perfecta a la pelirroja de reclamar su cuerpo. Se hizo a un lado, llevando ambas manos a la cabeza, ladeándola de un lado a otro con brusquedad, como si eso formara parte de su plan. «_Yo no soy así_ —grito con fuerza en el interior de su mente, destruyendo el demonio que se había filtrado dentro de ella y que cada vez se hacía más pequeño—. _No permitiré que esta furia tome mi cuerpo. ¡Yo no seré dominada por nadie y menos por un demonio! Tú serás destruido_». Alzo los brazos al arquear su cuerpo hacia atrás, sintiendo como expulsaba del mismo una pesada carga al igual que una intensa luz negra salía del interior de su pecho, aturdiendo a todo aquel que se encontraba en la sala para después irse de bruces contra el suelo, con la mejilla y el labio sangrando por los golpes que había recibido.

No había tiempo para estos desaires, se dijo con frialdad y sin aliento a lo que intentó incorporarse del piso, pero alguien poso con fuerza su bota en contra de su espalda al mismo tiempo que sentía la punta de la espada en su nuca.

-Alto, Cousland —irrumpió el castaño al comprender lo que haría con Navid.

-No intervengas, Alistair —sentenció el pelinegro con una voz mortal, cargada de suma autoridad y su compañero calló, mirándolo con deshonor—. Ella se ha vuelto un demonio y lo sabes muy bien, fuiste formado para ser un templario; tú sabes lo que esconde dentro de ella, ¡hay que matarla!

La pelirroja rio con amargura y acidez, pero sin mover un músculo. Estaba más que exhausta por todo lo que había pasado en ese pequeño recinto; le dolía todo el cuerpo y las energías se le habían derramado al usar toda esa magia inexplorada.

-Lo dice quién me salvo la vida —dijo ella, echándoselo en cara.

-Estoy de acuerdo con él —dijo Morrigan como era de esperarse—. Aunque me gustaría ser yo quien la mate, si no es mucho molestia.

-¡¿Se han vuelto locos?! No puedo creer que piensen hacer semejante cosa —Recriminó Leliana, empujando a Aeden lejos de Navid y se acercó con cautela a su cuerpo cansado—. ¿Navid? ¿Eres tú? ¿No hay… demonios dentro de ti?

-Ya te hubiera matado, ¿no lo crees? —Respondió ella con el rostro contra el suelo, riendo como antes y la escucho suspirar tanto de alivio como reprobación—. El demonio ha salido de mi cuerpo, ya que eso les importa más —aclaro al levantarse con su ayuda ya que Cousland mantuvo a Alistair a distancia de ella, impidiendo que la ayudara—. La esencia que salió de mi cuerpo… junto con aquella oscura luz era ese— ¿Dónde está él?

-¿Él? —Repitió el pelinegro y la miro con recelo—. ¿A quién te refieres con "él"?

-A él. A Connor y a mi… —decía y frunció el ceño tras callar lo de su hermana, mientras miraba la habitación, encontrándose con la señora Isolda, que mantenía al bann sobre su regazo después de haber reaccionado poco después de caer inconsciente gracias a la pelirroja. El hermano del arl había caído al suelo tras deshacerse el hechizo que lo paralizaba, y Navid se acercó lentamente hacia ellos—. Mi señora…

-¡Aléjate de mí, monstruo! —Lloriqueo ésta presa del miedo que le había causado e instintivamente ella lo dio—. ¡Casi asesinas a mi querido hijo! Eres una traidora.

-¡¿Qué?! —Bramaron al unisonido los guardas grises a excepción de Morrigan, quien no paraba de fulminar a la chica con la mirada.

-SU HIJO HA HECHO QUE UN MALDITO DEMONIO POSEYERA A MI HERMANA —vocifero su voz con ira y dolor, pero aquellos sentimientos en verdad eran de Navid. Con lágrimas en los ojos volvió al suelo y llevó las manos a la cara—. Ella… ella es todo lo que me quedó como recuerdo de mi madre. Ella… es todo para mí y si no logro salvarla, no…

-¿Qué diablos es lo que está pasando aquí? —Le interrogo el joven guarda gris de ojos color zafiro—. Exijo una explicación de todo, Navid Grewung. Ahora.

-Ese niño tiene un demonio controlándolo —contesto con voz fría, pero sobre todo muerta, mirando con intensidad a su madre—. Él es el culpable de que hayan muerto tantas personas. No entiendo cómo fue que paso todo esto, pero ahora mi hermana está en el mismo trance que él. ¡Jamás se lo perdonare!

-Navid cálmate, por favor —le pidió Alistair educadamente al ver que se alteraba reiteradamente, dándole oportunidad al demonio de la cólera, si es que no había desaparecido ya para siempre, de entrar a su cuerpo por nueva cuenta. Lo miro entre lágrimas y la compasión lo abrumó al momento que posaba las manos sobre los hombros de ella—. Debe de haber una forma de salvar a los dos sin llegar a acabar con la vida de alguien inocente.

-¡N-no sé cómo! —Dijo a la defensiva, posando la cabeza sobre la armadura de él y apretó los puños con rabia—. La abuela me enseñó muy poco de los demonios y como evitarlos o sacárselo a una persona poseída… Los templarios se la habían llevado cuando empezaron las lecciones teóricas de ese tema.

El bann Teagan reacción en medio de la conversación, tosiendo de forma escandalosa a lo que acaparó la atención de todo el mundo. Cousland y la arlesa le ayudaron a levantarse con sumo cuidado.

-¿Estás bien, Teagan? —Le pregunto preocupada Isolda.

-S-sí, mi mente vuelve a ser mía… ¿Qué hice?

-Nada —respondió Navid antes de que la esposa del arl inventara una historia por el miedo que portaba aun hacia la pelirroja—. Lo paralice para evitar tragedias.

-¿M-me paralizaste? Pero, ¿cómo…?

-¡Ella es un mago de sangre, Teagan! —Clamó furiosa la señora Isolda, señalándola—. E intento matar a Connor a lo que estoy segura que el otro mago planeó todo esto con tu ayuda.

-¡No soy ningún mago de sangre, señora Isolda! —Apeló Navid echa una furia también tras separarse del guarda gris—. Yo no pedí ser una hechicera, señora. Y me insulta al decir que soy parte de esas abominaciones, porque seré un apóstata, pero no soy imbécil para dejarme seducir por un demonio.

-¡¿Insinúas que Connor es imbécil?!

-Cálmese todo el mundo —ordenó Aeden y miro a la arlesa—. Usted menciono un ser que arraso con el castillo. ¿Ese _ser_ se trataba de su hijo Connor? —La mujer no contesto de inmediato y en su lugar esquivo la mirada del pelinegro—. Quiero que me diga la verdad.

-Pero también menciono a…

-¡No pedí que tú hablaras! —Calló con brusquedad a Navid—. Así que te ordeno que mantengas la boca cerrada, ya tendrás tu tiempo para explicarme ciertas cosas.

Así que todos miraron a la arlesa, presionándola un poco. Ella en cambio miraba en otra dirección con un dejo de vergüenza, dolor, desesperación y angustia por todo lo que estaba pasando. Pero eso no le paralizaba el sentimiento fulminante que sentía hacía Navid.

-Connor no es responsable de sus actos. —Dijo entonces y entre lágrimas, y suplico al pelinegro—. Alistair tiene razón, debe hacer otra forma de salvarlos.

-No estamos dispuestos a sacrificar a un niño —respondió la pelirroja por su equipo, pero Aeden parecía mostrar otra facción.

-¿Entonces lo sabía desde un principio?

-Sí —dijo Isolda con un dejo de culpa—. No dije nada porque creo que aún hay una manera de ayudarlo… ayudarlos. Sigo creyéndolo.

-Es evidente que el niño… los dos niños se han vuelto abominaciones —dijo Morrigan— y solo hay una forma de detenerlos.

-¡No pienso matar a mi hermana! —Rugió Navid, matando con la mirada a esa mujer que hacía lo mismo al mirarla.

-Ya no es asunto tuyo, Grewung —sentenció Cousland al hacerla retroceder, interponiéndose entre ella y Morrigan—. Sino de los guardas grises.

-¿Ya lo olvidaste, Aeden? Ahora formo parte de _tu_ equipo, gracias al derecho de Llamamiento que convocaste para salvarme de ser un tranquilo o de que me mataran. Así que también es asunto mío… Y no —miro a la señora que comenzaba a separar los labios para protestar—, no matare a Connor, su alteza, sino al demonio que inicio todo este macabro juego.

-¿N-no sé si confiar en ti?

-Señora Isolda, fui presa por un demonio y créame que fue la sensación más terrorífica de toda mi vida. No quiero volver a pasar por ello, y mucho menos quiero que lo siga sufriendo su hijo o mi hermana. Sentí en carne propia lo que ellos están sufriendo, así que quiero protegerlos también.

El bann Teagan miro a la señora Isolda con el ceño fruncido al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿No fue así como todo empezó? Isolda dijiste que contrataste un mago que enseñara a Connor en secreto… y así protegerlo. ¿Dónde está?

-En las mazmorras —respondió el pelinegro—. Le acompaño a ir por él.

Ambos se fueron por el mago, que pensaban que también era responsable de toda esta catástrofe, mientras los demás esperaban por instrucciones cuando todo se aclarase, pero Navid prefirió comenzar a limpiar la sala para mantener la cabeza ocupada. Obviamente no podía por más que lo intentaba, el frío recuerdo del rostro interfecto de su hermana menor se planteaba ante ella en cualquier sitio como una pesadilla viviente, que la atormentaba con deleite, mucho más que el hecho de haber sido casi poseía por un demonio, el recuerdo de esa criatura la reparo acabando de nuevo en el suelo, llorando afligida y llena de ira, culpándose a sí misma de todas la terrible calamidad que le había ocurrido a su hermana menor. Leliana y su compañero de ojos color miel repararon en la pelirroja, yendo hacia donde había caído, pero Navid les grito que la dejaran en paz.

¿Cómo ella osaba llamarse soldado si ni siquiera podía proteger a su propia hermana?, se cuestionaba con dureza y odio, apretando las manos sobre los brazos, dibujando la marca de las mismas al imprimirlas en ellos hasta llegar a encajarse las uñas como cuando era niña. En aquellas épocas de su niñez, cada que ella se enojaba se hería a sí misma, sobre todo por culpa de la magia. Le había arrebatado años de preciada infancia, años de tener amigos o tener una vida normal como una infante sin nada que ocultar. Siempre permanecía en la granja, apartada de todo niño, estudiando y practicando las artes de la magia con su abuela, mientras Cedrik e incluso Naria jugaban con los demás niños, disfrutando de sus normales vidas. Y la única vez que ella llego a salir más allá de la granja para experimentar una vida cotidiana normal, le arrebató la vida a un gatito al no controlar su poder cuando éste le araño como defensa; Navid se asustó mucho y corrió al cobertizo del granero, hiriéndose entre llantos, deseando no tener magia, deseando que algún día despertara sin dotes mágicas. Pero de ello tuvo que aprender, entender que estaba maldita para siempre.

Entonces una fría pregunta paso por su cabeza cuando regreso al presente. ¿Por qué cuando tuvo la oportunidad al alcance de las manos, no se suicidó? ¿Por qué continúo con vida? La respuesta era más que obvia. Por _ella_. Por Naria. Por ella fue que siguió adelante, además porque su padre no soportaría dos perdidas en tan poco tiempo. Pero ya nada tenía sentido, se recalcaba ella, un demonio había profanado su beato e inocente cuerpo infantil. Ella estaba atrapada en una prisión, como Navid lo estuvo al dejar que la furia la controlara. Pero la gran diferencia era que Naria tenía menos posibilidades de volver, ni siquiera con ayuda de ese mago tenía la esperanza de salvarla. Solo quedaba acabar con su sufrimiento, era lo más lógico.

-¿Estás bien? —Le pregunto Alistair, sacándola de sus pensamientos, pero interrumpió sus palabras al reparar en los brazos de Navid, alarmándose—. ¿Qué te paso?

-Fui yo. —Contesto sin despegar la mirada del suelo y el castaño tomo sus muñecas para evitar que continuara haciéndose daño—. Me quiero morir, Alistair. No deseo otra cosa.

-¡No digas eso, Navid! Aún podemos salvar a tu hermana.

Negó con la cabeza, derrotada. La esperanza que había estado dentro de ella cuando ingreso al castillo se había esfumado junto con ese demonio.

-Ya no existe otra solución. Ambos sabemos lo que hay que hacer para salvarlos… ¡Pero lo que más me da rabia es que no pude cuidarla como era debido! ¡¿Por qué no fui más egoísta y me quede con ella?!

-¿Navid? —Habló otra voz a sus espaldas.

El corazón se le detuvo al voltear.


	6. Chapter 6

RIÑA ENTRE APÓSTATAS

Su voz le había caído a Navid como un balde de agua fría, pero sobre todo el verlo en la entrada del salón principal hizo estremecer su joven cuerpo por completo, mientras un nudo en el estómago y en la garganta se hacían presentes con fuerza, amenazando con sofocarla.

Su melena larga e intensamente rojiza lo hacía resaltar de entre los demás solados que entraron al castillo del arl, aunque también gracias a la oscura armadura enana que portaba en esa ocasión tan desafortunada. Miraba a la muchacha con aire inquieto, pero en sus ojos cristalinos —como los de su madre— había una sensación de temor, miedo y algo más. Aminoró el paso en cuanto se miraron, pero Alistair desenvainó su espada al igual que la hermana Leliana, exigiéndole que les diera una identificación inmediatamente, más la pelirroja los interrumpió al levantarse e interponerse en ambos caminos, ya que los pocos militares que acompañaban al muchacho se pusieron en guardia como ellos y al ver que todo estaba en orden, le pidió a sus compañeros que regresaran al pueblo, los necesitaban más allá que allí.

-No le hagan daño —les pidió ella poco después y con la voz débil tras colocarse los guanteletes, evitando que el otro joven hombre viera las heridas de sus brazo y miro al pelirrojo—. Se trata de mi hermano Cedrik.

-¡¿Qué?! —Exclamaron al unisonido.

Éste la atrapó entre sus brazos cuando dio los últimos pasos en su dirección, estrechándola con los mismos a la vez que con una imponente fuerza. Dándole a Navid de esos abrazos que por una fracción de segundo llenan de alivio el alma misma con su fuerza, con su amor de familia que uno tanto necesita. «_Gracias, Hacedor, gracias por traer a mi hermano. Es lo que más necesito en estos momentos_». Rodeo con sus pocas fuerzas la cintura de su hermano mayor y las lágrimas llovieron de sus luceros verdes, empapando la fría e impenetrable armadura que calzaba él.

-Perdóname, Cedrik —dijo ella con la voz ahogada.

-¿Por qué lo dices, hermana? —Cuestionó él sin alterarse.

Había recibido una carta por parte de la reverenda madre de la Capilla de Risco Rojo, diciéndole que habían pasado ya muchos días desde la partida de su hermana y le preocupaba que algo le hubiese pasado, así que anoto el lugar donde ella debía encontrar a los ladrones para averiguar si Navid había fallado con la misión y muerto en el intento, o sí había resultado herida y se encontraba a mitad del camino de regreso. Obviamente Cedrik partió de inmediato, pero no la encontró en dicho lugar así que fue a Risco Rojo, donde la madre Hannah de manera apenada le comento que ella había regresado con ayuda de los guardas grises al traerla con ellos, sin comentarle lo herida que había llegado al igual que todo lo que había estado pasando en el pueblo, y le indico que su hermana se encontraba en el Castillo de Risco Rojo, que seguramente Naria se encontraba con ella porque en la Capilla no estaba.

Y al ver llorar a Navid se alertó más.

-¿Qué es lo que ha pasado aquí? ¿Dónde está Naria? —La pelirroja se sacudió ante la mención de su nombre y el corazón se le sobrecogió con dolor—. La reverenda madre me dijo que desapareció de la nada y no la han vuelto a ver, y que tú yacías en este lugar. Por el halito del Hacedor, Navid. Mis ojos han podido contemplar el horror que está pasando el pueblo, el castillo mismo… —calló por un segundo—. Estoy seguro que la madre Hannah no me lo quiso decir para no preocuparme… —y guardó silencio por nueva cuenta para que su hermana le contestara, pero se abstenía de hablar a lo que el pelirrojo suspiro—. No sabes el bien que le harás a mi alma con decir que tú no eres responsable de todas estas muertes ni de todo este desastre.

Se apartó de él, caminando con paso torpe hacía la hoguera en forma de medio círculo. ¿Cómo le explicaría ella a su hermano lo que está pasando sin que sus impulsos lo dominen? Sin que su ira lo ciegue como a ella, y conociendo muy bien a su hermano, él intentara matar a Connor a cualquier costo como casi lo lograba Navid. A lo que ambos ganarían la guillotina. Navid observo el fuego por un rato, buscando las palabras adecuadas al igual que pensaba en algo por si su hermano se alteraba igual que hace nueve años en el nacimiento de Naria. Quizás lo paralizaría como al bann, así no le haría daño a nadie ni a los niños por unos cuarenta minutos.

Tomo una bocanada de aire para así darle la cara a su público.

-Un demonio tomo el cuerpo del hijo del arl Eamon, convirtiéndolo en una absoluta abominación, y discúlpeme señora Isolda —dictó ella al ver su mirada de inconformidad y desprecio por cómo había llamado a su hijo—, pero es la verdad, todos los que estamos aquí sabemos que es la verdad. Connor, o más bien ese ser que se ha depositado dentro del niño, despertó a los muertos; tomaron el castillo en su totalidad y los soldados que quedaron con vida fueron sus títeres.

»Después se dispuso a someter el pueblo, pero gracias al Hacedor y los guardas grises logramos sobrevivir. Ahora, la madre del niño le pidió amparo a su tío cuando decidimos ir al castillo cuando todo se encontrara en calma. Así que yo los acompañe…

-¿No le mencionarás que casi te convierten en un tranquilo? —Escupió la víbora de Morrigan a lo que sus ojos expulsaron llamas y la mirada de Cedrik se intensificó—. _Ups_.

-¿De qué está hablando esta mujer, Navid?

-Eso es algo que en _privado_, y si salimos de esta, te contare.

-No. Eso es algo que quiero que me expliques ahora mismo —ordenó su hermano mayor con suma autoridad de comandante, ocultando la verdadera ira que guardaba en el interior y Navid se quedó callada, mirando a otro lado—. Conteste, soldado.

-No sé cómo se enteraron —respondió Navid en voz baja, pero él le exigió que alzara la voz. Digamos que no era su hermano quien hablaba con tal dureza, sino el comandante de Denermin, Cedrik Grewung y ella odiaba a veces que él actuara de esa forma—. Cuando salía de la Capilla, me arrestaron los templarios e iban a convertirme en un tranquilo por el hecho de ser un apóstata y no ir al Círculo cuando mis padres notaron el primer síntoma de magia en mí. Pero uno de ellos me quería muerta, diciendo que era una mentirosa cuando les explique que nunca había usado magia en la vida, que la abuela me había enseñado lo más esencial e importante para atacar y defenderme… ¡Cedrik tú me conoces, sabes que preferí ser un soldado que un mago! —Chilló de pronto y asustada, porque sabía que aunque formara parte de los guardas grises, los templaros o ser Hans no la dejarían en paz. El pelirrojo con una mirada intensa asintió en silencio y Navid respiré hondo, recuperando la compostura y quitándose las lágrimas con la yema de los dedos, nunca le gustaba que Cedrik la viera llorar, como a él—. Pero el comandante Greagoir no permitió semejante cosa, gracias al Hacedor, ya que él era quien decidía lo que se haría conmigo, así que seguiría en pie convertirme en un tranquilo. Si te soy sincera, me agradaba más la idea de ser un tranquilo que a que me mataran. Fue entonces que Cousland pidió el Derecho de Llamamiento a lo que ahora soy parte de los guarda grises.

-Me niego —se apresuró a decir él.

-No puedes hacer nada, aunque quisieras —intervino Alistair a la conversación—. El derecho de Llamamiento obliga a todo individuo a ayudar contra la Ruina: humanos, elfos, magos, enanos, reyes. Todos, y no pueden desertar los susodichos hasta acabada la guerra.

-No discutamos sobre eso ahora, Cedrik —le aclaro su hermana al separarse de él y recuperarse mentalmente, su cuerpo aún se encontraba algo indispuesto—. Lo que importa ahora es resolver todo esto.

-¡Me niego que tú —la señalo la señora— ayudes a Connor!

-Naria está en juego también, mi señora Isolda —respondió el castaño en lugar de la pelirroja, pero Navid le metió un golpe en la espalda a lo que la miro confundido y comprendió la expresión de su rostro, sobre todo la de Cedrik—. Oh.

-Grewung…

La puerta de la sala oeste se abrió, dándole pasó a tres hombres: el bann Teagan, Aeden y el mago que mencionaba tanto la arlesa, y a quien culpaban de todo. El hermano de Navid evito que ésta se le echara encima y le plantara un puñetazo en la cara mientras le tiraba en cara que era una rata de alcantarilla, que debía ser castigado por haber envenenado al arl Eamon y que de no ser por Cedrik no le rompía el cuello, a lo que el mago respondía al agachar la cabeza lleno de culpa. Aeden reparo entonces en el pelirrojo y rápidamente la menor le explicó que se trataba de su hermano mayor antes de que se pelearan. Ambos parecieron caerse muy mal con solo mirarse, como Morrigan y Navid, cosa que le causo un poco de gracia.

El hermano del arl, la esposa, Aeden y el mago se reunieron a solas para decidir qué hacer al respecto con los dos niños, así que todavía los demás debían esperar instrucciones. La joven de cabellos rojos se mantenía hablando con Cedrik del asunto, quien trataba de controlar su furia y en su lugar la sancionaba con severidad tras haber permitido que la cólera la dominara, casi cometiendo un homicidio contra una persona inocente e incluso casi con su propia hermana, después de haberle contado los acontecimientos ocurridos en la sala principal del castillo de Risco Rojo. Ella le suplicó que no hiriera a Connor porque no era su culpa, él tan solo trataba de curar a su padre desesperadamente.

Habían descubierto al verdad que rodeaba todo esto al escuchar —indebidamente y con ayuda de Leliana— parte de la conversación que mantenían lejos de donde se encontraban. Digamos que ambas tenían buen sentido auditivo en asuntos que les me incumbían.

-Pero la magia no era el medio más recomendable para hacerlo —reprendió él de nuevo al cruzarse de brazos—. Solo es un crio. Un crio ingenuo que se dejó cautivar por un maldito demonio tan fácilmente. Le aseguro curar a su padre, pero en realidad poseyó su cuerpo para causar destrozos en nuestro mundo y matar a gente inocente. Que insensatez ha cometido.

-Tú harías lo mismo si se tratara de nuestros—Lo siento, Cedrik.

Él en cambio se encogió de hombros, no dejando ver su lado _sensible_ y dolido ante su hermana. Quería demostrarle que uno debía ser fuerte en todo momento, sin importar el gran dolor que pesara sobre su alma. Y ella decidió ir con los demás al tocar aquel tema espinoso, pero la retuvo por el brazo sin ni siquiera dar el primer paso. Su mirada parecía diferente, un poco más viva y cálida, captando la curiosidad de la pelirroja.

-Padre está vivo y en camino al castillo del arl —dijo después de tanto misterio.

-¡QUÉ! —Un grito acompañó aquella exclamación en ella a lo que los demás la miraron, entonces pidió disculpas para así dirigir la mirada hacia su hermano—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Ya sabes cómo es él y se quedó con el viejo de Murdock, por eso llegue solo con los muchachos.

-Debes estar bromeando —negaba ella sin poderlo creer lo que su hermano le decía sobre su padre—. Creí que él había…

-Un guarda gris le salvó el pellejo antes de que un hurlock lo matara. Dice que al tener a esa criatura acorralándolo, tan solo pudo ver el acero de la espada del guarda, deteniendo la daga de esa cosa y luego como le cortaba la cabeza sin más. No le dio tiempo para agradecerle, ya que desapareció entre el mar de guerreros y engendros tenebrosos, pero no le importaba mucho a padre. Y al ver que venían cada vez más de esas cosas, padre sabía que moriría sino actuaba rápida e inteligentemente, así que con todo su dolor de abandonar su deber, huyó.

Una inmensa ola de alivio invadió el alma de Navid al escuchar sus palabras, mientras unas rebeldes lágrimas se escapaban de las comisuras de sus ojos. «_Padre… ¡Mi querido padre está vivo!_», ese simple pensamiento, opacaba su mente hasta aturdirla. Cedrik volvió a envolverla entre sus curtidos brazos que eran ocultos por el acero negro de su armadura, abrazándola de esa forma tosca que lo caracterizaba, pero con cariño de hermano. Y a pesar de las circunstancias, una sonrisa se deslizo por los labios de ella, pero como un rayo desapareció.

-¿Podrían dejar el sentimentalismo de lado? —Habló el pelinegro después de su pequeña junta con los parientes del arl y el mago—. Hay cosas mucho más importantes en estos momentos.

La pelirroja poso la mano en el pecho de su hermano al ver que éste pretendía _disciplinar_ la actitud agria de Aeden. Lo miro con esa mirada fulminante que le dedicaba al guarda gris, pero con la suya le suplicó que se controlara, o al menos por el momento. Estaba consciente que su hermano de alguna manera debía expulsar esa ira, y que mejor manera de hacerlo que en el campo de batalla que se avecinaría sobre ellos. Navid giro sobre los talones, encarando a Aeden y con sus ojos lo interrogó, éste se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a andar por el salón, explicando el acuerdo al que habían llegado.

-Iremos al Círculo de Magos. No pretendo usar la sangre de un inocente para liberar a ambos niños. El hechicero conoce un ritual que ocupa exclusivamente lirio y un grupo de unos cuantos magos, así que tomare el riesgo de ir. Tú irás con nosotros —sentenció Cousland al mirarla y después a Cedrik—, pero él no.

-Tú quédate para cuidar el castillo, por favor —intervino ella antes de que él protestara contra la orden del líder de la pelirroja—. Servirás de mucho aquí, protegiendo al bann y la arlesa en nuestra ausencia.

Él gruñó por debajo y asintió al momento que se situaba con ser Teagan y la señora Isolda, indicándoles que él estaría de guardia por si Connor y Naria volvían a causar estragos. Navid le pidió que tuviera mucho cuidado con hacerlos enojar, ya que no sabría en lo que se metería si él cometía una barbaridad gracias a su furia, simplemente debía evitar que enviaran más cadáveres a conquistar el pueblo e incluso el castillo mismo al igual que evitar que controlaran sus mentes. Aunque no estaría solo, Leliana le haría compañía por órdenes de Aeden de quedarse ahí, para asegura un por ciento más el castillo.

-Vámonos —anunció el pelinegro—. Volveremos lo antes posible.

-El Hacedor cuide su camino, guardas —rezó el bann tras despedirles y ella miro algo inquieta a su hermano, quien mantenía esa faceta de comandante, pero al verla le sonrío con algo de acidez, pidiéndole que tuviera cuidado.

En el camino, a las afueras del castillo, los guardas grises y Navid se deshicieron —la pelirroja sin usar magia— de los cadáveres que patrullaban la entrada, dejándole vía libre al padre de ella por si decidía ir con su hermano mayor como había mencionado minutos atrás, esperando verla después de tanto tiempo, pero obviamente Navid estaría en el Círculo, pidiéndole al primer Encantador Irving que le otorgara uno grupo de magos y unos cuantos frascos de lirios. Y esperaba que Cedrik no le contara ciertas cosas al _viejo_, pero por desgracia ella lo conocía muy bien, así que no le guardaría ni su más oscuro secreto a su padre. Y no existía mayor temor que ver a su padre furioso, era peor que ser perseguido por un ogro de las montañas frenético y hambriento. A lo que Navid rogaba por igual que no los encontrara en el camino, si la veía con los guardas grises tendría muchas preguntas que responderle, la principal de todas: ¿Dónde está Naria? Y ella no tenía el valor ni la cara para contarle lo sucedido.

Tantas emociones la mareaban. Pasar de la ira al dolor, después de una enorme tristeza a una pequeña felicidad, todo ello le hacía dar vueltas y llevó las manos a la cabeza, masajeando con lentitud y en círculos las sienes cuando una mano se colocó sobre su hombro y alzo la mirada tras apartar ambas manos, encontrándose con los claros color miel del guarda gris, quien la miraba confundido, aunque era ella quien más lo estaba.

-¿Navid? —Le habló Alistair al ponerse a su mismo paso—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-No. —Fue sincera con él al mismo instante que lo miraba a los ojos. Le resultaba extraño hablar con Alistair, y no en el mal sentido, ella sentía que en cierta forma él entendía parte de Navid, quizás por sus conocimientos de templario pero dudaba que fuera eso, era algo más y odiaba no poder decodificar que era exactamente—. Todo ha sido una verdadera mierda, Alistair. El arl enfermo, casi en lecho de muerte. El ataque de los cadáveres. Connor. Na…Naria—

-Oye. —La interrumpió de forma brusca, sonando algo molesto con ella—. Deja de sentirte culpable por algo que no tuviste nada que ver, Navid. Bueno, no paso por alto lo que paso contigo casi siendo víctima del ese demonio, pero sé que no fue tu culpa porque no tenías las capacidades o técnicas para evadirlo y tuvimos suerte el haber detenido tus acciones.

-Sabes que no lo soy, Alistair. Debí quedarme con ella, debí mandar al diablo todo y permanecer en la Capilla con Naria.

-¿Y cómo sabes que no hubiese pasado lo mismo allí? —Cuestionó él de sorpresa y ella dio un pequeño respingón al escuchar eso, ya que jamás había pensado en eso—. No te pusiste a pensar que hubiera pasado si el _ser_ o los cadáveres hubieran intentado llevarse a tu hermana como ya lo han hecho. En mi opinión, y con todo respeto, pienso que el resultado sería igual de lamentable y desastroso, aunque tanto para la gente del pueblo como para ti…

-…y en lugar de la arlesa —continuo ella sus palabras, pero el tono de las cuerdas vocales era acido, hastiado por la maldita magia que siempre arruinaba todo—, sería todo el pueblo quien me tachara de monstruo y me quemarían como la bruja que soy.

-Vaya, se nota que te quieres mucho —bromeó él para aligerarle el ánimo pero no lo consiguió del todo, solamente una pequeña mueca que se asomaba a ser una media sonrisa—. Piensa positivo, por favor, solo analízalo: Iremos con el Círculo, les pediremos que nos ayuden a sacarles esos demonios y tendrás a tu hermana de vuelta en un santiamén.

-Eso espero, _Al_… digo Alistair.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la comisura de su boca mientras las palabras brotaban de sus labios de una manera apacible, pero a su vez lastimosa para el ser de Navid.

-No, está bien, Me gusta Al… —luego la miro con aire pensativo—. ¿Cómo sería tu nombre si lo abreviáramos?

-¿Na? —Dijo y de tantas alteraciones emocionales, rio con libertad y por primera vez después de todo lo que había pasado, y él la acompañó en las risas, mientras ella ladeaba la cabeza de manera reprobatoria—. Prefiero mejor que solo me digas Navid.

-¿Cuál es tu flor favorita? —Le preguntó Alistair, tratando de ser discreto en lo que pensaba hacer.

-¿Estás coqueteando conmigo?

-_No._

-Eso es un sí.

-Q-que _no_.

-Alistair pareces una manzana andante —se burló la pelirroja con malicia y él miro a otra dirección al soltar una risa notoriamente nerviosa, cubriendo la frente de su rostro con una mano—. Qué lindo te ves así.

-¿Perdón?

-Nada.

-¡Por el trasero de Andraste —se quejó Morrigan—, váyanse a una habitación!

Tanto él como la joven apóstata se sonrojaron ante el comentario que la pelinegra dijo, ganando una risa burlona por parte de ella, pero entonces Aeden le ordeno, con voz indiferente y fría, que se mantuviera con él y que los dejara en paz; había mejores cosas que discutir que molestar a unos _tortolitos_ que no querrán irse a dicha habitación, eso aumento el rubor en las mejillas de ambos jóvenes a lo que el castaño y ella se quedara en silencio bajo una pequeñísima atmosfera incomoda, caminando codo a codo y sin decir ni una sola palabra, por culpa de Morrigan y Cousland, quienes charlaban relajadamente y riéndose de lo que habían dicho sobre ellos, adelantando un poco a los muchachos.

-¿Entonces? —Reanudo él la conversación aunque no la miraba del todo sino a sus botas de aluminio y posó la mano sobre su nuca.

-Siempre me han gustados los girasoles —reveló ella mientras un vago recuerdo inundaba su mente: dos mujeres y una niña, en el arroyo buscando piedras coloridas cuando la mujer más joven encuentra un nido de girasoles; tomó uno y se lo regaló a su hijita mientras la abuela tomaba unos cuantos más para hacerle un pequeño regalo también a su querida y única nieta mujer—. Mi madre y mi abuela me hacían pequeños collares o coronas con ellos cuando salíamos a pasear… Aún conservo el último que me hizo mi querida madre.

-Lo lamento —dijo él con un dejo de consolación al momento que pasaba el brazo por sus hombros sin pensar y ella se sobresaltó un poco a lo que él se alejó de Navid, abochornado por su acción—. No era…

-Tranquilo, no te golpeare por ello —dijo la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa—. Sé que tú eres todo un caballero… Al.

-Como no lo sería, _Girasol_ —menciono Alistair con la mirada perdida en el rostro de su compañera, quien rio entre dientes por la forma en que la había llamado—. Eres muy hermosa como para que te trate mal.

-¿Y los golpes que me diste? —Le cuestionó ella al deslizar las manos por su rostro, mientras fingía mirarlo con culpa.

-Eso no fue mi culpa, Navid, tú misma me lo pediste —le siguió el juego aunque el tema le hizo sentir algo extraño en el pecho—. Sería incapaz de golpearte nuevamente.

-A menos que te lo pida.

-Aunque me lo pidas, girasol, no lo hare —y sin pensarlo él acaricio su rostro, quedando casi a una pestaña mientras ella sonreía con el rubor inundando el mismo. Sus corazones batían con fuerza que hasta el Hacedor podía escucharlos; y es que no solo se miraban a los ojos, sino que sentían apreciar el alma misma del otro. Navid tan solo quería que ese momento siguiera, que lo demás fuera tan solo una pesadilla al igual que Alistair suplicaba que aquella mirada se quedara impregnada en su mente para siempre—. Te juro que me dolió haberte hecho eso.

-Tranquilo, prometo no dejarme poseer de nuevo por otro demonio.

-Excelente.

Se sonrieron, él de forma boba y ella con un pequeño dejo de dulzura, o más bien, de un no-sé-qué que se provocaban mutuamente. Alistair, además de la ex hermana Leliana, lo consideraba un buen amigo, a pesar del poquísimo tiempo que llevaban de estar juntos, pero Navid sentía que lo conocía desde hace años, mismo sentimiento que experimentaba el castaño hacia ella, incluso cuando dormía en la carreta después del ataque de los engendros tenebrosos. Él permaneció a su lado, cuidándola, observándola, apreciándola en sí. Su rebelde cabello de color rojo marrón que le rozaban los hombros dándole forma a la exquisita redondez de su rostro; esa única trenza que escondía detrás de su oreja de manera inconsciente cuando hablaba, incluso cuando estaba recostada lo hacía. Sus labios, suaves, delicados y pulcros como la seda, de un color carmesí claro igual al de las rosas; las curvas de su cuello y parte de su pecho que dejaba ver la armadura. La elegancia de sus piernas o de esa cintura tan seductora hasta para alguien tan casto como Alistair, ya que al criarse en la Capilla había sido guiado y moldeado ajeno de los placeres del cuerpo.

A pesar de trabajar como soldado, Navid conservaba las virtudes de toda una fémina en lo físico. Y a él le faltaba descubrirla por completo.

-¿Al?

-¿Sí? —Respondió embobado.

-Volviste a ponerte rojo y… —señalaba Navid, conteniendo una risilla—. Y… esto… te quedaste mirándome la cintura. Además de… err…

-Por el aliento del Hacedor —soltó avergonzado al igual que la cintura de ella tras percatarse que sus manos aprisionaban la misma y le sonrío de la misma manera que hablo—. No era mi intención… bueno, no sé ni siquiera que…

Fue cuando Morrigan se abrió paso entre Alistair y Navid al regresar con ellos cuando noto que estos dos se habían quedado muy atrás mientras el resto del grupo ganaban camino a lo que tanto el castaño como su compañera la miraron con la frente arrugada, pidiéndole amablemente a esa zorra que les dijera por qué había hecho eso.

-Miren, primero vayamos a la taberna que hay en el lago antes de ir al Círculo —dijo ella con ese tonito tan arrogante y rebelde—; les preguntamos si tienen una habitación y así Navid puede…

-¡Tenle más respeto a ella, Morrigan! —Vocifero Alistair, colocándose al tú por tú con la pelinegra que Navid temía que ellos se pelearan de verdad, pero sobre todo que ella lo lastimara—. Porque no voy a permitirte que digas esas cosas sobre Navid. Ella es toda una dama a comparación contigo que eres una bárbara sin modales ni sentimientos.

-No pudiste describirme mejor —gruñó Morrigan al dar un paso hacia él como si lo estuviera retando, o más bien si lo estaba haciendo, pero Navid se interpuso en su camino—. ¿Por qué no te llevas a tu _novio _a los adentros de este bosque y _consuman_ su_…_?

Pudo haber terminado la frase de no ser por la fuerte bofetada que le había regalado la pelirroja en su mejilla, causando que ésta se tornara de un exquisito carmesí. Tanto Alistair como Morrigan la miraron asombrados por la acción que la pelirroja había cometido, aunque era él quien tenía más bien terror que asombro por haber hecho enfadar a la pelinegra al golpearla, pero a Navid el asunto la tenía sin cuidado.

-Que te sirva de algo, Morrigan —le dijo la muchacha de ojos claros al momento que tomaba a Al de la muñeca y caminaban a un lado de ella—. Tal vez con eso puedas entender que para que la gente te aprecie, primero debes respetarlas.

-¿Y quién dice que quiero que la gente me aprecie? —Cuestionó Morrigan entre dientes a su vez que tomaba a Navid del cuello de la armadura, tirándola al suelo sin darle oportunidad de zafarse del agarre para así llevar una de las manos iluminadas cerca de ella, pero al no poder escapar, la joven apóstata logro tomarla de las muñecas al ver que procedería a dañarla—. Me gusta que me tengan miedo, ese aberrante temor que nace de sus ojos me llenan de una fascinación que sé muy bien y que tú no puedes entender, niña. Todos te ven con ojos buenos porque formas parte del equipo correcto, los guardas grises, pero eso me dio una libertad, quizás no la que esperaba toda mi vida, pero se me otorgo.

-¡Morrigan, suéltala!

-No, Alistair —lo detuvo la pelirroja, aunque con dificultad ya que tenía que lidiar con las manos de Morrigan—. Puedo con ella.

-Lo dudo mucho, apóstata debilucha.

La pelinegra pintó sus brazos de una fina pero helada capa de hielo causando que su contrincante la soltara de manera automática, regalándole la oportunidad de congelarle el rostro tras entrar en contacto con el mismo. Esta vez Navid dejo de moverse y eso alerto a Alistair al momento que le quitaba de encima a Morrigan; saco del zurrón un trozo de tela y trato de algún modo derretir la nieve, pero todo era inútil así que miro intensamente a la mujer de ojos color avellana, mientras el líder regresaba con ellos al estar esperando tanto tiempo, pero sobre todo al ver la pelea que se había desatado entre ambas magas.

-¡Te exijo que la descongeles, Morrigan! —Exclamo Aeden para sorpresa de todos y con brusquedad al igual que con aire de autoridad tomo por la muñeca a la pelinegra, colocándola a un lado de la pelirroja, pero ésta permaneció con los brazos cruzados mientras miraba a otra dirección—. ¡Qué esperas!

-No dejare que tú, insignificante principito, me hables de esa manera —le aseguró ella, pero a Cousland no le importo ese intento de amenaza.

Ella alzó las manos, haciéndolas danzar con sublime elegancia para así elevar al final su bastón, descongelando a Navid en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; rompiendo el cristal que le aprisionaba el rostro y parte del pecho. Aun no reaccionaba del todo, incluso después de que colocaron una pequeña fogata a uno de sus costados para calentar su cuerpo más rápido y temieron que Morrigan la hubiese matado por culpa de sus riñas infantiles, pero llamo la atención cuando despertó tosiendo en medio de la pelea verbal que tenían los guardas grises con la apóstata pelinegra. Ambos hombres se acercaron a ella con tan solo escucharla, pero los aparto de su camino al querer recuperar a respiración que el vil hielo le había arrebatado.

Entonces comenzó a tiritar violentamente, resguardando su cuerpo con ayuda de los brazos pero era inútil, hasta la fogata lo era.

-Tenemos que quitarle la armadura, Alistair —sugirió Aeden al momento que desataba la parte de arriba con cuidado y después de quitar las manos de Navid, el fornido cuerpo de aquel muchacho se estremeció al entrar en contacto con la armadura, entendiendo porque ella seguía tiritando. Miro al castaño y señaló la parte baja—. Si no se la quitamos, es posible que muera de frío.

El castaño asintió y le quito ambas faldas: la que se encontraba sobre la barriga y la loriga; procedió con las rodilleras y las botas de hierro, dejando a Navid únicamente en camisón y unas pequeñas mallas de cuero negro. Aeden saco de las mochilas todas las mantas del grupo, cubriéndola de pies a cabeza para después ordenarle a Morrigan que creara una hoguera un poco más grande para enfriar el cuerpo de Navid más rápido, ésta a regañadientes lo hizo mientras en su interior sonreía. Había cobrado venganza contra la pelirroja cuando en el castillo del arl casi la mataba tras ahorcarla y sin motivos aparentes. Con verla en ese estado, la hacía sentir más que satisfecha.

Tras arroparla de la mejor manera, Alistair se quitó la armadura de escamas, quedando igual que ella para así brindarle calor corporal a su cuerpo tras rodearlo con sumo cuidado. Dio un respingón cuando las manos de Navid entraron en contacto con su piel, enrollándose detrás de su nuca al igual que ocultaba el rostro sobre su pecho, ganando un resoplido de asco por parte de Morrigan, quien se postraba contra la corteza de un árbol. Aeden no le quitaba la mirada de encima, preguntándose por qué fue que ambas pelearon, pero conociendo a su compañera de tez blanca, sabía que ella había iniciado al tener una actitud rebelde y grosera con las demás personas, pero sobre todo con Navid, ya que desde que se conocieron no hacían otra cosa que pelearse. "Fue como odio a primera vista", se decía él justo como la pelirroja lo había definido cuando conducían a Risco Rojo después de la emboscada.

Y ahora también estaba lo que había pasado con Navid en el castillo. Ella había sido víctima de un demonio, gracias a lo que hizo el ser que tenía atrapado a Connor tras vaciar a un acompañante del Velo en el cuerpo de su hermana menor, siendo un golpe gravemente fuerte en las emociones de la pelirroja. Y casi asesinaba al hijo del arl, de no ser porque los guardas grises llegaron a tiempo. Él sabía que la manera en que la había tratado poco después de que _volvió a ser ella_ fue demasiado brusco, incluso precipitado cuando dijo que debían matarla, pero puro instinto y con ello gana parte del desprecio de Navid, lo sentía hasta en la forma en que lo miraba y Cousland, con los nervios más calmados, quiso pedirle disculpas por el pasado, pero ahora debía evitar que ella muriera, ya que su hermano Cedrik lo asesinaría si por culpa de la pelinegra ella moría.

Partió en dos una pequeña rama que había robado del suelo y las arrojo a las llamas naranjas, contemplando como las dos partes de la madera se consumían con rapidez al cantar del fuego. Evito a Morrigan y se colocó en frente de Alistair y la pelirroja, quien se oculta del mundo al tener la cara hundida en la camisa del castaño.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? —Le preguntó en voz baja.

-Todavía sigue fría. —Respondió Alistair con un dejo de inquietud, apretando un poco más el cuerpo de la joven hacia el de él—. Aunque no tanto como antes, me alegra decir.

-Acamparemos aquí —anunció el pelinegro al momento que se erguía—. Pero nos marcharemos en cuanto se recupere. No podemos darnos el lujo de perder más tiempo, Connor y su hermana depende de nosotros.

Morrigan resoplo, incrédula a lo que escuchaba.

-No lo entiendo, Cousland. Hace unos momentos querías matarla y ahora te preocupas por ella.

-Soy humano, Morrigan.

-Yo también…

-No, no lo eres —atacó con firmeza, pero ella no flaqueo sus palabras, tan solo frunció el ceño—. Sé cuándo ayudar a alguien, Morrigan, sin importar las diferencias o enfados que tengamos. Y a pesar de que Navid y yo empezamos con el pie izquierdo, y que yo me comporte grosero con ella como ella conmigo, la ayudare: como ahora. Eso es lo que nos hace humanos, el ser humilde, misericordioso, compasivo y servicial; ayudarnos los unos a los otros sin pedir nada a cambio. No el ser arrogante, imprudente o rebelde. Eso te convierte en otra cosa, pero no en humano.

Morrigan chasqueo la lengua, irritada por el sermón de Aeden y terminó por encogerse de hombros, como si le indicara que hiciera lo que le viniera en gana a lo que el pelinegro reparo con un suspiro.

-¿Por qué se pelearon tú y Navid?

-Ella es una nena. No aguanta nada.

-Eso no es cierto —entró Alistair a defender a la pelirroja—. En un sentido, estuviste a punto de llamarla "zorra". Yo la defendí, pero Morrigan continúo molestándola y fue entonces cuando Navid le dio una bofetada…

-…y entonces fue cuando las dos pelearon —concluyó Cousland, manteniendo un brazo cruzado mientras el otro se apoyaba en éste, sosteniendo la barbilla con aire ennoblezco—. Pero el caso es que todo lo inicio Morrigan.

-No es nuestra culpa que ella esté celosa —dijo Alistair con cierta malicia y la pelinegra lo fulminó con toda su alma—. Ni que yo sea tan guapo, romántico e irresistible para las mujeres.

-Más bien para los sapos, Alistair. Como el que tienes ahora encima…

-¡Ya basta, Morrigan! —la regaño Aeden y dio otro paso hacia ella—. Cuando Navid se recupere, le pedirás disculpas sin rechistar, ¿entendido? Porque por culpa tuya hemos perdido un día de camino a la torre del Círculo. Solo espero que en lo que tardemos en llegar y regresar no haya pasado nada grave en el castillo.

-¿Por qué mejor no nos adelantamos tú y yo, y dejamos a los tortolitos…?

-Morrigan, te he dicho que ya basta. Ahora ayúdame a poner el campamento.

No dijo nada más, limitándose a ayudarlo a colocar el campamento.

Alistair seguía abrazando el cuerpo de Navid, aunque el suyo era el que temblaba más, como si el calor de éste se hubiese trasmitido al de la pelirroja, mientras el frío que yacía en ella se depositaba en el castaño. Pero no le incomodo, o al menos el frío. Se sentía tan extraño teniendo tan, pero tan cerca a su compañera que podía sentir como sus curtidas mejillas se encendían bajo el frío que le proporcionaba; podía escuchar las leves respiraciones de Navid y sentir como estas traspasaban la tela de la camisa para así chocar contra su pecho al igual que el singular contacto de sus manos, que se deslizaban desde su nuca hasta sus hombros, terminando por regresar a ella. Las frotaba una contra la otra para calentarlas un poco además gracias al calor que le había regalado Alistair.

Y lentamente, el joven templario fue quedándose dormido al son del fuego y con la mejilla apoyada en la parte superior de la cabeza de la pelirroja, mientras la noche perezosa se acercaba a ellos, mirándolos con poco recelo al igual que sus acompañantes, que habían terminado instalar las tiendas de campañas.


	7. Chapter 7

LA PESADILLA CONTRA LA APÓSTATA

Los primeros rayos del sol fueron los causantes de haber despertado a la joven de ojos verdes, que aun yacía entre los brazos de Alistair. Éste continuaba profundamente dormido y con la boca medio abierta a lo que una traviesa saliva se escapaba de sus labios, deslizándose por su rostro y haciéndolo ver algo sandunguero a los ojos de ella. Navid rio entre dientes al momento que con la esquina de una de las mantas limpiaba aquel vestigio de saliva, despertando al castaño de sopetón.

-Tranquilo, sólo soy yo —le explicó ella tras despertarlo sin querer, aunque su voz sonaba algo ronca por el frío—. Buenos días, por cierto. Y gracias por… tratar de mantener el calor en mi cuerpo.

-B-Buenos días, _G-Girasol_ —los cachetes de su compañero se incendiaron con el carmesí ante el comentario de la chica—. Yo… err… quiero decir… ¡De nada, je, je!

Ella rio entre dientes cuando Alistair le ayudo a levantarse para después tomar el rostro de la pelirroja entre sus manos, después las poso en su frente y al final en el cuello, verificando que la temperatura de su cuerpo se haya establecido. No había ni un rastro de frío en ella, aunque en él sí tras haber estado toda la noche con la pelirroja y Navid dio un saltito cuando sus manos la tocaron. Así que resultaba ser algo inútil y ambos salieron de la tienda de campaña que habían levantado encima de ellos. Con recelo le pidió a Aeden que le checara la temperatura, quien lo hizo con cuidado para al final decir que se encontraba bien y que debían levantar el campamento de inmediato.

Morrigan salió de la carpa, estirando los huesos con delicia y su mirada se encontró con la de Navid, recordando lo que le había dicho Cousland la noche anterior: pedirle perdón a ella por haberle congelado, pero de solo pensarlo se le revolvía el estómago. En otras palabras, Morrigan prefería comer sapos o cualquier otra cosa asquerosa que a disculparse con la pelirroja, o más bien con cualquier persona.

Pero no le quedaba más remedio, lo haría para así evitarse más reprimendas por parte del líder del grupo. Tomo una bocanada de aire y se acercó a regañadientes hacia Navid, quien la esperaba con los brazos cruzados, mientras los chicos alzaban el campamento. Alistair y Aeden le habían dicho lo que habían hablado en la tarde/noche cuando ella se encontraba en aquel terrible estado de congelamiento. En parte si estaba furiosa con Morrigan, pero sabía que ya no valía la pena, además de que entendía por qué lo había hecho: por lo que Navid le hecho en Risco Rojo. La pelirroja sabía que lo hizo por venganza, molestándola hasta provocarla para así llevar a cabo su represalia pero sin que le echaran la culpa al excusarse que ella había empezado la pelea, pero al final el tiro le había salido por la culata. Y a pesar de ello, Navid podía ver en su mirada que había valido la pena.

-Navid.

-Morrigan.

Una pausa silenciosa, acompañada de miradas electrizantes y fulminadoras, tanto por la pelinegra como por la pelirroja.

-Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que te hice. —Escupió Morrigan, sintiendo como las palabras le sabían acido, a vinagre puro y se odiaba por decir semejante sartas de mentiras—. Y sobre todo por… —suspiro con un dejo de derrota e irritación— por molestarte y casi insultarte.

Su compañera sonrió y poso la mano en el brazo de la otra mujer como si tuviera compasión por ella o hasta llegaba a comprenderla un poco. En cambio, la pelinegra se abstenía de apartarla de su campo de visión con ayuda del bastón que le había otorgado su madre tiempo atrás.

-Disculpas aceptadas, Morrigan —dijo la pelirroja y se evitó echar más leña al fuego, conteniendo un ingenioso comentario al igual que la risa. No quería más problemas con ella o con Aeden, y apartó su mano antes de hacer enojar a la pelinegra—. ¿Sabes, Morrigan? Te diría "seamos amigas", pero ambas sabemos que estaría mintiendo gravemente. Así que, ¿qué te aparece "compañeras apóstatas de los guardas grises"?

-Debo admitir que me gusta más que lo otro, pero dudo que lleguemos a ser compañeras…

-… o al menos aparentémoslos ante los ojos de Cousland, para que a ti ya no te regañe, porque sé que odias que te reprendan más que nadie en el mundo. En otras palabras, ganas más tú que yo.

-Tentador, Grewung. Y sí, odio que ese príncipe me llame la atención por cosas _insignificantes_, así que acepto… por el momento. Pero cuidado con pasarte de lista —le aseguro con una mirada intensa y pronunciando las palabras de manera en que la escuchara con total atención—. O me conocerás de verdad.

La pelirroja sonrió al momento que le daba la espalda, mostrando un rostro hastiado pero que su compañera no podía apreciar, por suerte, aunque Morrigan había hecho exactamente lo mismo. Navid fue a vestirse, calzando el peto faerico que había pedido meses antes, guardando la armadura de cuero tachonado en la mochila al igual que otras cosas como equipamientos de curación, cuchillas, comida; etc.

Tomo el zurrón, echándoselo al hombro sin más cuando la mano de alguien tomo su hombro. Se trataba de Aeden, quien la miraba con una pequeñísima pizca de inquietud, aunque había otra palabra oculta en sus ojos de color zafiro.

-¿Tienes un minuto?

-Te menciono con antelación que no eres mi tipo —bromeo ella y el pelinegro sonrío un poco pero recupero la compostura seria—. Quería pedirte perdón.

-¿Tú también? Vaya, ¿acaso es el día de disculparse conmigo?

-Navid…

-Ya, perdón… Err, ¿y por qué te disculpas?

-Tú bien lo sabes, pero te lo recordare de todos modos: Por casi matarte en la sala del castillo. Es solo que…

-…era tu deber —concluyo ella, mostrando una semblanza serena y su compañero la miro arrepentido, pero ella se mostraba neutral—. Ahora que lo pienso, Aeden, creo que hiciste lo correcto, realmente lo hiciste. Tú intentabas proteger a los tuyos de un peligro mortal al igual que a terceros, es digno de admirar de un líder.

-No, lo creo —contradijo él, pasando la mano por su melena azabache y soltando un suspiro—. También eres de los míos, Navid. No protegí a todo el mundo, porque en lugar de ayudarte como los demás lo hicieron, a excepción de Morrigan, había decidido matarte; de no ser por Leliana…

-Cousland, por el Hacedor, no vayas a llorar por ello —soltó ella sin discreción y Aeden la miro con reprobación—. Insisto, era tu deber. A veces se tienen que hacer sacrificios por una causa mayor, pero como le dije a Alistair, no permitiré que otro demonio intente apoderarse de mi cuerpo.

-Tal vez Morrigan—

-No creo que sea buena idea, Aeden, y sabes el por qué. Pero sé que los mercaderes venden tomos de todo tipo de temas, sobre todo en las Fantasías de Thedas. Unos tranquilos manejan la tienda y quizás ellos puedan asesorarme con algún libro que este especializado en evitar posesiones. Sinceramente prefiero eso que tener a Morrigan como mentora.

-¿Así que ahora serás totalmente un apóstata?

Navid lo miro por un segundo para después apartar la mirada. Era verdad. Ahora que casi todo el pueblo sabía que ella era un mago, jamás volverían a verla como un soldado ni a tratarlo como a uno. Quizás le tendrían miedo, quizás la repudiarían, pero ¿qué más daba ya? Estaba con los guardas grises ahora y su vida no sería la misma, a no ser que salvaran a su hermana, que esperaba lograrlo. Aunque eso no cambiaría el hecho de salir del equipo, tendría que dejar a Naria con su padre o llevársela con los guardas, cosa que no le agradaba mucho por elegir.

Y debía decidir. ¿Ser un soldado o ser un mago? ¿No podía ser ambas cosas? Tal vez, se dijo, pero siempre estaría más desarrollada en una que en la otra, terminando por ser una habilidad obsoleta. El problema era que la pelirroja no quería ser una hechicera, quería seguir siendo perteneciendo a la milicia, usar el arco contras cualquier criatura u hombre; lanzar las espadas a una velocidad increíble dando en las zonas más sensibles del cuerpo. Pero debía admitir que congelar a sus enemigos o hacerlos explotar era una experiencia sumamente fascinante.

-Aun no lo sé —dijo en cambio, echándose andar hacia el castaño, quien comía un pedazo de queso recién cortado y miro a su compañero—. Veré si puedo llevar ambos oficios.

-Bien. —Contesto él—. ¿No hay ningún inconveniente? ¿Podemos partir a la torre?

-Me siento perfectamente. Es mejor que partamos ya.

Aeden asintió y fue por sus cosas, era el único que faltaba. Alistair discutía con Morrigan por haber convertido el trozo de queso en tierra y sin querer, la escena le había provocado a la pelirroja una que otra risilla, mas intervino antes de que ellos llegaran a mayores y la pelinegra no dijo ni un solo comentario cuando Navid tomo a su compañero de la muñeca, adelantándose en el camino cuando escucharon a Aeden pedirle unos minutos a la apóstata al igual que a sus compañeros les aseguraba alcanzarlos en unos momentos.

-¿Ahora son amigas la arañita y tú? —Dijo Alistair con ese típico aire humorista cuando se echaron a caminar y ella respondió con un pequeño empujón—. ¡Hey, cuidado, soy delicado!

-Princesa.

-Tal vez, pero soy una _hermosa _princesa —canturreo al momento que alzaba los brazos con elegancia y gracia de una doncella a lo que la pelirroja estallo en carcajadas hasta caer al suelo, limpiando las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano—. ¡Tenme más respeto, señorita salvaje!

-Señorita salvaje, ¿eh? —Repitió ella cuando escucho aquel comentario, continuaba en el suelo así que golpeo las piernas del castaño para hacerlo caer y se colocó encima de Alistair no antes de rodar por el firmamento de tierra y posó una pequeña cuchilla cerca de su yugular,—. Veamos que piensa ahora su _realeza_ sobre la bárbara señorita.

-Yo…

El aliento de Alistair se le cortaba ante la situación, pero sobre todo ante la intensa mirada de Navid, que sostenía aun la daga pero sin llegar a cortar a su compañero. No pudo evitar deslizar las manos por su cintura, acercando más sus cuerpos que comenzaban a arder sin darse cuenta, cosa en la que reparo la pelirroja con un ligero bochorno en el rostro y soltó la cuchilla, colocando ambos brazos a los costados de la cabeza del muchacho.

-Al…, no.

-¿Por qué no? —La alentó, alzando la cabeza hacia la de ella, donde poco a poco Navid sentía el roce de su aliento con su piel—. ¿No crees que será este un momento único?

-Yo… no lo… —dio un suspiro y deshizo el agarre del castaño, sentándose a su lado mientras apartaba la mirada a otra parte. Se sentía un poco incomoda y mal al haberlo rechazado, aunque no hubiese sido su verdadera intensión—. Por favor, no me hagas esto, Alistair.

-Oh… Entiendo, en—

-No —interrumpió ella antes de que Alistair se hiciera una idea equivocada, tomo una bocanada de aire y volteo a verlo, pero él también tenía la mirada en otro lado; Navid acaricio su mejilla, ganando su mirada color miel—. No es lo que tú piensas, es solo que…, bueno… Tú y yo nos conocemos desde hace poco tiempo: no sabes nada de mí ni yo de ti como dar el siguiente paso…

-Entonces ven con nosotros —sugirió y tomó sus manos—. Quédate conmigo.

-No puedo hacerlo, Al, aunque quisiera no puedo y lo sabes. Naria depende de mí. Aunque mi hermano y mi padre estén ahora en Risco Rojo, yo soy la más capacitada para cuidarla.

-¿Y si ella…?

La pelirroja calló los labios de su compañero al posar sus dedos sobre los mismos, mientras seguía mirándolo con un dejo de dulzura. Sentía que Alistair la colocaba entre la espada y la pared sin mala intención, aunque una parte de su ser no quería apartarse de él tampoco. Pero lo que dijo era el problema: no conocían la forma de ser el uno del otro. ¿Qué pasaría si realmente las cosas entre ellos no funcionaban? Tanto ella como él, quizás viceversa, saldrían heridos y eso era algo que Navid no quería experimentar por nada del mundo; y el ex templario pensaba lo mismo.

-Mejor dejemos el tema para después, ¿sí, Al? —Le pidió ella y él asintió con desgane hasta que su compañera beso su mejilla para animarlo a lo que sus luceros claros se iluminaron y su compañera le sonrío afectuosamente—. Eres dulce, chico. Eres comprensivo, noble…

-Con un excelente sentido de humor —agregó y ella rio entre dientes al mismo tiempo que asentía— y un amante del queso.

-Sí, lo eres —concordó ella—. Sé que eres un buen hombre, Alistair, sobre todo un caballero, pero… tanto tú como yo somos unos inexpertos en esta clase de cosas y yo no quiero lastimarte, eso es lo que menos quiero hacer.

-¡Navid —grito Aeden al ver vacía la pequeña carretera—, bastardo real! ¿Dónde se han metido?

-Aquí estamos, Cousland —anunció Alistair tras salir de entre los árboles.

-¿Qué hacían…? No quiero saberlo.

-Calma tu imaginación, niño —le advirtió la pelirroja al cruzarse de brazos—. Solamente estaba peleando con su _alteza_.

-Oh, veo que ya lo sabes.

-¿Qué cosa? —Los miro confundida.

-Nada —intervino el castaño, aunque la manera en que había hablado delataba un poco su estado nervioso y rio de la misma manera, llevando la mano a la nuca—. Aeden siempre me ha llamado de esa forma por cómo me comporto a veces, pero tranquila no actuó como un príncipe malcriado o cosas así.

-De… acuerdo. —Dijo no muy convencida.

-Bueno, en marcha —ordenó Aeden.

Tardaron en llegar al Círculo de Magos parte de aquel día y mitad del siguiente, por distracciones que habían ocurrido anteriormente, pero sobre todo por lo que había pasado entre Morrigan y Navid, quienes seguían la interpretación de llevarse bien ante el pelinegro y éste al parecer se lo había creído, dejando a ambas en paz.

Tomaron un bote prestado por parte de la taberna la Princesa Mimada y se dirigieron a la inminente torre, que a pesar de ya haberla conocido, a Navid aún le causaba algo de pánico y ansias entrar al lugar. Ella sabía que estaba a salvo con los guardas grises gracias al derecho de Llamamiento que había proclamado Aeden Cousland, pero no confiaba en la palabra de los templarios, sobre todo del que la había golpeado e intentado convencer a los demás de matarla: el templario ser Hans. No lo quería ver ni en pintura.

Bajaron en la pequeña lancha y Navid alzo la vista, intentando ver el final de la torre, pero las nubes la cubrían más allá de la mitad, que casi caí al suelo por tratar de verla, pero Alistair evito que se estampara contra el suelo, mientras la apóstata de melena negra se ahogaba una risa de burla. Aeden respiro hondo y abrió ambas puertas, mostrando una faceta seria y reservada, una faceta de guerrero pero a la vez noble, a pesar de ya no serlo más. Unos templarios que custodiaban la parte inferior de la torre alzaron las armas hacía nosotros, pero sobre todo a Morrigan que tenía toda la facha de ser una hechicera ajena al Círculo.

-Somos guardas grises —explicó el pelinegro antes de que sucediera alguna tragedia— y venimos a hablar con el comandante Greagoir. Es urgente.

Los dos soldados se miraron el uno al otro y los miraron con recelo al momento que alzaban un poco más las espadas hacia ellos, pero Aeden rápidamente les mostró los tratados que portaban el sello real de los guardas grises, sobre todo la del Círculo, pidiéndoles que se lo llevaran a ser Greagoir para acceder a hablar con él. En su lugar, aquellos dos hombres le dijeron que les acompañara junto con Morrigan al desconfiar de ésta —ellos ignoraban que Navid también lo era—, pero los demás se quedarían con su compañero a la espera. El pelinegro acepto sin rechistar, aunque su compañera mostraba todo lo contrario, matándolo con la mirada por haber decidido por ella; así que los tres se marcharon, mientras los otros dos guardas esperaban con un templario como guardia a lo que los hombros de la pelirroja se tensaron de inmediato, dedicándole una mirada nerviosa a su compañero.

-Tranquila, aquí estoy yo —dijo, tratando de calmarla y tomo su mano—. Solo no hagas nada que te delate.

-Está bien.

Habían pasado media hora cuando el templario salió de la enorme puerta junto con Aeden y Morrigan pisándole los talones, aunque no solo ellos. Ser Greagoir los seguía igualmente, aunque parecía que a regañadientes, mientras un hombre de tercera edad les hacía compañía de regreso; portaba una túnica del Círculo como todos los magos del lugar, pero lo que le dejo en claro a la joven fue el inmenso poder que él concentraba dentro de su ser, haciéndola sentir como una hormiga.

-Su nombre es Irving —le explicó Alistair a Navid tras preguntarle quien era aquel hombre—. Es el primer Encantador del Círculo, al parecer nos ayudaran.

Tomaron su lugar ambos bandos, aunque los dos templarios que cuidaban de la puerta tuvieron que retirarse al no estar involucrados en el asunto. Navid le echo la mirada al primer encantador, quien parecía estar haciendo lo mismo con ella, cosa que la obligo a apartar la mirada inmediatamente, queriéndose ocultar de sus ancianos ojos.

-Al parecer sigues con ellos —habló ser Greagoir al reparar en la apóstata de ojos verdes—. Eso quiere decir que no has causado problemas a los guardas.

-¿Así que ella es la apóstata que prefirió ser un soldado? —Preguntó Irving al templario, quien se limitó a asentir y miro a la pelirroja con cierta curiosidad ante la leve aura que rodeaba su cuerpo, lucía alterado y débil, lo cual significaba solo una cosa: ella había estado bajo una posesión, aunque al igual que ella, el demonio que había entrado dentro de su cuerpo era muy débil e inexperto; para suerte de la muchacha—. ¿Cuál es tu nombre, niña?

-Navid. —Respondió ella con un pequeño nudo en el estómago.

-Muy bien, Navid —prosiguió el primer encantador—. ¿Por qué elegiste ser un soldado?

-No me gusta la magia, nunca me ha gustado. Ella solo… solo causa problemas, muerte sobre todo, primer encantador. Tuve mi pequeño adiestramiento, aunque a su vez fue incompleto ya que mi… _mentora_ había sido capturada por los templarios.

-¿Tu mentora? —Ella asintió, nerviosa por no querer decir que se trataba de su abuela—. ¿Cuál era su nombre, querida?

-Menimbreth.

-Ya veo —se limitó a decir para después cruzarse de brazos—. ¿Pero ese no es realmente tu deber, Navid?

-Disculpe.

-Veo en ti lo poco que has desarrollado tus habilidades mágicas, pero eso no descarta lo poderosas que pueden llegar a ser —le contó con calma al acercarse a ella—. Cuando las usas gastan toda tu energía, todo tu maná se drena en vigorosos ataques porque en verdad no sabes cómo administrar tu poder en ellos. Navid, la voluntad bonifica la capacidad del ataque del mago, le administra el maná necesario para sea eficaz contra su oponente; pero la tuya sigue siendo débil, se apagaba lentamente cuando las clases por parte de tu _mentora_ cesaron y cuando tú tomaste la decisión de olvidar que poseías magia, cuando en verdad debías seguir con ese legado. Con _su_ legado. —Lo sabía, pensaba Navid. El primer encantador Irving sabía que Menimbreth era su abuela. Y sí, era verdad. Cuando la habían capturado, había sido llevado ante el Círculo para convertirla en un tranquilo e Irving acepto ya que no veía ninguna maldad en ella, incluso la había admirado tras aceptar que le hicieran eso con la condición de contárselo a nadie de su familia. Pero su nieta jamás la vería, ella ya no estaba en Ferelden, sino en las tierras de Marcas Libres—. Al no tener la Voluntad establecida para un apóstata joven como tú… fue lo que le permitió a ese demonio adentrarse en tu interior.

-¡¿Está poseída?! —Exclamó alarmado el comandante al momento que desenvainaba su espada, aunque también lo hicieron Aeden y Alistair, listos para defender a su compañera, pero el primer encantado alzo la mano para apaciguar a todo mundo.

-No lo está, Greagoir —se apresuró a declarar—. Pero el aura que la rodea sigue alterado. Eso suele pasar cuando un mago logra salvarse de una posesión, así fue como me di cuenta que Navid fue casi presa por un demonio.

-Baje el arma, ser Greagoir —dicto Cousland, aunque sin querer sonaba más como una amenaza—. Navid no es ninguna abominación, nosotros fuimos testigos de cómo fue que ella expulso al ser que intentaba arrebatarle su cuerpo desde el Velo.

-Si Irving lo asegura, entonces le creeré. —El templario guardo su arma en el fino estuche del cinturón—. Pero eso significa que debemos retenerla en el Círculo, no es seguro que Grewung continué en su viaje.

-Ella se queda con nosotros —indicó el castaño, aunque esta vez la amenaza se hizo visible con intensidad.

-Por favor —intervino Navid en la disputa, colocándose en medio de los dos grupos—, cálmense. No queremos una lucha entre guardas grises y templarios.

-Estoy de acuerdo con ella —dijo el primer encantador.

-Ser Greagoir, sé que por esa enorme falta debo estar aquí, pero el derecho de Llamamiento se lo impide, pero mi lugar es con los guardas grises hasta que la maldita Ruina se vaya al infierno, así que no es momento para discutir que me quede o no en la torre.

»Nosotros hemos venido aquí para salvar la vida de dos niños que están pasando por lo que yo cruce, y le juro por mi vida que quiero evitar que ellos sigan sufriendo. El hijo de arl Eamon es un mago y quizás intente salir de ahí, pero Naria no lo es y puedo comprender la desesperación que está pasando; el terror de no poder salir de esa fría prisión. ¡No estoy dispuesta, al igual que la mayoría de nuestros compañeros, a matar a esos niños! Vinimos aquí porque elegimos el otro camino: un grupo de magos y unos cuantos frascos de lirio. Nos va a permitir salvarlos, ¿sí o no?

El hombre de cabello café se quedó callado, analizando la situación y Navid lo fulminaba con la mirada. No había nada que pensar, dos vidas estaban en juego, así que debían actuar de inmediato antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

-Irving —hablo después de aquel silencio eterno y miro al anciano de barba color ceniza—, llévate a los mejores magos al castillo de Risco Rojo con los suministros de lirio que recibimos la semana pasada. Quiero que lo hagan rápido y sin fallos.

-Tardaremos lo que tengamos que tardar, Greagoir —le explico el hechicero—. Separar un demonio de un cuerpo no es como una simple operación, no es como si le hubieran hecho una herida en cualquier parte y sencillamente se tiene que cocer. Esto es diferente.

-Solo… no traigan nada a este lado.

-Así lo haremos —le aseguré con una mirada firme.

-Que el Hacedor los tenga en su mirada.

El regreso a Riso Rojo fue más corto y no hubo ningún rastro de engendros tenebrosos ya que habían recibido noticias de que comenzaban a ir más al norte de Ferelden tras arrasar con Logthering. Los guardas grises escoltaron al grupo de magos: seis, contando a Irving. Aeden y Alistair se habían ofrecido para llevar el cargamento de lirio.

Fue ahí donde Navid conoció a una simpática y sabia mujer que respondía por el nombre de Wynee, quien por una extraña y dolorosa razón el recordaba mucho a su abuela. La mayor parte le conto de si vida en la torre del Círculo, de sus discípulos que con regularidad tan niños algo traviesos y entre comentarios le sugirió ingresar con ellos para que ella fuera su maestra tras la pelirroja contarle la poca educación mágica que había adquirido por parte de Menimbreth, pero se negó con algo de vergüenza. Ella sabía que si se entregara al Círculo, incluso voluntariamente, la convertirían en un tranquilo, arrebatándole toda emoción que poseyera, pero sobre todo abandonaría a Naria.

-¿No tienes más hermanos que puedan encargarse de ella? —Le preguntó Wynee al escuchar los motivos de la pelirroja al no querer o no poder ingresar al Círculo de Magos—. Porque sabes muy bien la responsabilidad que cae sobre tus hombros desde el momento que formaste parte de los guardas grises. Muchas vidas dependen de ti, no solo la de tu hermana, sino la de todo Ferelden.

-Tengo solo un hermano mayor. —Le confeso ella, mientras miraba hacia delante, asustada de lo que se había metido al entrar en el bando de los guardas—. Es comandante en Denerim, aunque cuando yo estaba con él, ambos éramos soldados. Pero yo era quien la cuidaba… Cedrik estaba muy resentido con nuestra hermana, demasiado diría yo, así que por ese estúpido resentimiento no quería encargarse de Naria, incluso llego a ignorar su existencia hasta que ella cumplió los ocho años.

-Que muchacho tan cruel —señalo la mujer con algo de molestia—. ¿Por qué permitieron tus…?

-Nosotros vivíamos en la granja de su hermana con nuestra madre. Madre había muerto cuando dio a luz a Naria, cosa que nos destrozó a todo el mundo, pero sobre todo a-a mi hermano. Mi padre servía al rey Maric como también a su hijo para darnos una vida digna después de ello en el interior de Denerim. Pero el punto es que gracias a lo que había pasado en el parto fue que se generó ese enorme odio en mi hermano, mas no era culpa de Naria, Wynee. Madre estaba… —tomo una bocanada de aire— estaba enferma, mucho a decir verdad y murió a mitad del parto, así que te imaginaras como tuvieron que sacar a mi hermana para evitar que muriera también.

-¡Hacedor, qué horror! —Exclamo ella, pero la pelirroja tan solo se encogió de hombros, evitándose las ganas de desgarrarse ante la maga. Pero Wynee tomo su mentón con aquellos dedos aterciopelados—. No es bueno que retengas las lágrimas, querida. El llanto es bueno para uno; el llorar alivia el alma como si con cada gota que derraman tus ojos la purificaran del dolor.

Y la joven apóstata asintió y en el mismo instante que lo hacía las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer hasta convertirse en un ejército a lo que aquella amable mujer la abrazo con un ligero aire materna, consolándola su dolor que reservaba aun en su joven alma.

-Lamento la perdida de tu madre. Navid —dijo sincera—, sobre todo por la manera en que tuvieron que perderla. Pero debes dejarla ir y dejar que ella se acoja bajo el seno del Hacedor. A veces no nos resulta bueno el aferrarse al pasado, pequeña. Solo nos recuerda el dolor que sufrimos por esa persona que se ha ido y no nos deja avanzar. Eres fuerte, valiente y noble, aunque quizás todavía no te has dado cuenta de ello, pero yo sé que lo eres. ¡Tú sola te hiciste cargo de una niña durante nueve años! Y eso, querida mía, es de admirar.

-Gracias, Wynee —dijo Navid al separarse, apartando las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano—. Agradezco que hayas venido con nosotros.

-No tienes porqué, niña. Es un placer.

Ella le sonrío, aun agradecida, para después adelantarse sin la compañía de la mujer, donde se encontraban sus compañeros. El castaño al reparar en ella se hizo a un lado, pero el tono de sus ojos llamo su atención, pero Navid le dijo que no era nada y se acercó a Aeden.

-¿Cuánto falta?

-Unos minutos —le respondió el pelinegro sin apartar la vista del camino, manteniéndose alerta—. Ya puedo ver una de las torres del castillo… Solo espero que esto funcione, de lo contrario…

-Lo lograremos, Aeden —dijo ella con la esperanza casi a tope—. Hemos traído a los mejores magos del Círculo, nada puede salir mal.

-Eso espero, Navid.

El tiempo se le hacía eterno a la chica, pero después de un lapso de cuarenta minutos se encontraron a lo lejos con la enorme entrada del castillo, que permanecía abierta tras ser vistos por unos soldados centinelas, los cuales bajaron con rapidez para informar al líder del grupo de los guardas de cualquier anomalía que hubiese ocurrido en su ausencia.

Y todas apuntaban a la hermana de Navid, Naria. Ella estaba empeorando con el transcurso de las horas, tanto de su estado físico como mental y el olor a cuerpo putrefacto se hacía cada vez más notorio como el desgarre de su piel. La mayor no espero ninguna orden de Cousland, echándose correr a la entrada del castillo con toda la velocidad que le permitía sus piernas y escuchando a sus compañeros, sobre todo del pelinegro, que se detuviera; pero nunca lo hizo hasta que alguien la obligo. La habían sujetado del cabello, halándola hacia atrás con fuerza y se estampo contra el concreto del patio, cosa que le había costado aire en los pulmones. Y la persona que la tenía sujeta aun no terminaba con ella, esto apenas estaba comenzando para Navid; agarro con brusquedad su cuello, alzando su cuerpo y llevándola hacia los barandales de piedra que decoraban las escaleras de la entrada.

Navid sabía que haría el ser que la había capturado e intento zafar las manos de su cuello, pero éstas eran protegidas por guanteletes de hierro pesado, evitando que las uñas de la chica se clavaran en ellas. No entendía por qué nadie iba a ayudarla, pero lo que no veía era que sus compañeros, junto con los magos, peleaban contra más cadáveres convocados por ese maldito demonio, Aeden y Alistair quisieron ayudarla, pero les resultaba imposible. Cuando mataban a uno, salían tres más de la tierra como una lucha infinita.

Y ella sintió como su cuerpo se elevaba un poco más para proceder a ser golpeada en la cabeza contra la piedra del barandal de manera brutal, siendo aturdida en su totalidad aunque después llego el verdadero dolor en su cabeza, cual no se esperó a sangrar a cantaros. Pero la criatura aun no acababa con ella, y sin darle un solo respiro para curarse, la tomo por la armadura y la lanzo de manera olímpica al otro lado del patio, haciendo que ella cayese encima de las barricadas. La pelirroja soltó un inmenso grito de dolor cuando una de los picos de madera se había enterrado en el costado, que para su jodida suerte, había sido donde le habían disparado semanas atrás. Alzo la mirada para ver a la extraña combinación de templario-engendro-tenebroso-cadáver que se aproximaba hacia ella, con sed de su carne.

-¡Alto, Raivan! —Hablo una deformada voz y todos miraron a la niña que bajaba uno por uno los escalones, mirando exclusivamente a la pelirroja—. Aun quiero jugar con ella.

-Sí, mi ama —clamo la criatura al arrodillarse ante ella y guardar el espadón que portaba—. Espero sus órdenes.

-Buen chico —lo aduló, acariciando su espeluznante rostro para girar sus mortecinos ojos a Navid, quien se estremeció de dolor al verla: el color de su piel había cambiado, se volvía un verde grisáceo, mientras sus ojos parecían a los de un ciego y sus labios pintaban de un purpura intenso—. Oh, mi mascota está herida.

-¡No te…!

-¡Alistair, no te acerques! —Le grito la pelirroja, asustada de que el demonio lo lastimara.

Pero había sido demasiado tarde y ella tan solo pudo escuchar el crujir de la destrucción y la muerte.

El templario se había ido.


	8. Chapter 8

DERRAME DE SANGRE GREWUNG

La niña/demonio reía entre dientes a la vez que aplaudía emocionada, a pesar de haber sufrido un gran disgusto ante la interrupción que había sufrido hace unos segundos, mientras la joven apóstata no paraba de llorar ante lo que había ocurrido con su compañero. Alistair, ese idiota amante del queso se había ido. Se había marchado de este mundo y de ella para siempre, más lo que la hacía sentir peor fue haberlo rechazado sin mala intención. Pero ese dolor alentó a Navid a quitarse el pico de su interior, ignorando el mediano agujero que se había creado en su cuerpo y ganando el interés máximo de la criatura que habitada dentro de Naria.

Raivan desenvaino el espadón de manera inmediata, defendiendo a su dueña de cualquier ataque que decidiera dar la pelirroja, y ella no paraba de sonreír ante la treta. Navid jamás ataco, estaba ocupada mirando el cuerpo.

«_Le… Leliana… tú…_». Ella estaba equivocada de persona. Alistair continuaba con vida y siendo sujetado por Aeden, pidiéndole que se tranquilizara tras apreciar la escena. La otra pelirroja que antes pertenecía a la Capilla del desbastado Logthering yacía en el suelo, al pie de las escaleras, y con el cuello roto, mientras una mefítica flecha se encontraba clavada en el centro de su cráneo. Fueron los huesos rotos que Navid escucho romperse. Fue ella la víctima del monstruo que se convertía su pobre hermana.

-¿Te gusto mi broma, hermanita? —Le pregunto _inocente_ la criatura, arrebatando la flecha de la cabeza de Leliana, mientras la pelirroja la fulminaba con la mirada sobre todo cuando la criatura procedió a lamer la sangre fresca—. Pensaste que se trataba de tu querido Alistair. Debiste ver la cara que pusiste al seguir pensando que se trataba de él… Vamos, no me mires de esa forma, si te encantan las bromas y esta fue la mejor de todas.

No respondió, se limitaba a retarla con la mirada. Sabía que tendría solo una oportunidad cuando la hiciera enfurecerse y debía aprovecharla muy bien, de lo contrario todos estarían muertos, condenando a su vez a todo Ferelden. El pequeño ser frunció el ceño al no obtener respuestas de la muchacha, que estuvo a punto de matarla de no ser por las risas que comenzaron a escucharse por parte de la pelirroja, aunque de una manera algo enferma y macabra. Navid se carcajeaba posando las manos en sus costados de forma cruzada y se agacho un poco, sanándose la herida sin que el demonio se diera cuenta.

Naria comenzó a reír también, creyéndose la trampa, mientras los demás no daban crédito a lo que veían, pensando que había perdido un tornillo. La pelirroja se encamino, cogiendo, hacia su hermana al terminar de reír y le sonreía, imaginando en su mente a otra niña, cuando Naria poseía esa chispa de vida, para no poder desconcentrarse de su plan.

-No cambias, pilla. —Decía Navid al dar otro paso cuando Raivan la detuvo tras alzar el arma—. Una gran broma sin duda, al fin y al cabo yo también hubiera matado a esa chica.

-Tranquilo, mascota mía —lo detuvo el demonio y levanto la mano hacia la pelirroja, invitándola a tomarla—. Ella está de nuestro lado ahora.

Era ahora o nunca, pensaba Navid, mientras sentía que su corazón se le desbocaba debajo del pecho al igual que la adrenalina comenzaba a brotar por sus vena. La herida no había sanado como esperaba, pero le regalaba una que otra ventaja para ganar contra el demonio. Tomo su mano, sonriéndole de manera falsa hasta acercarse a su oído; soltó una risa de victoria, acción que Naria no asimilaba del todo, pero que comenzaba a hacerlo.

Ella había sido engañada.

-Cono de Invierno. —Canto la apóstata en su oído y antes de que el ser reaccionara, Navid la congelo. Solo tenía tres minutos para acabar con Raivan y así llevarse a la niña para crear el ritual—. ¡Ahora, chicos, ataquen!

Ella escapo de las garras del guardián del demonio tras reaccionar ante lo sucedido con su ama, aunque su espadón alcanzo a rebanar la piel del muslo de la pelirroja, provocando que a mitad de camino cayera al suelo mientras sujetaba la herida con una mano para evitar una hemorragia. Pero llegaron sus compañeros al rescate y la cargaron entre los dos para así llevarla a las afueras de la entrada del castillo de Risco Rojo, mientras todos los magos hacían el resto del trabajo, cuidando de que la criatura siguiera paralizada con el hechizo invernal.

-¡Eres una demente! —Le grito Aeden bajo el ataque de los magos al perro guardián—. Pero debo admitir que fue una buena idea.

-De nada. —Dijo ella con una media sonrisa, pero el dolor se la borro—. Pero no estaría de más que me dejaran para curarme las heridas, mientras ustedes van por mi hermana.

Ellos asintieron y rápidamente se marcharon por la niña/demonio quien había sido aturdida tras deshacerse el hechizo, aplicándole de igual manera un estado de parálisis y dándoles oportunidad a los guardas grises de llevarla al interior del castillo. Mientras la pelirroja terminaba de sanar la herida de su muslo, ya que no había sido un corte profundo y podía sanarla en dos minutos, pero la otra la estaba matando tras perder mucha sangre.

-Yo me encargo de esa herida —le hablo Wynee al encontrarse con ella a un lado de la puerta—. Tu don curativo no es lo suficientemente fuerte todavía con las más profundas, aunque al menos puedes cerrarlas un poco y así no morir desangrada.

-¿Sabes? Me hubiera gustado evitar la muerte de Leliana —confesó ella, sintiendo en la boca el amargo dolor de haber perdido a alguien—. Sé que ella y yo no fuimos muy cercanas, pero aun así siento mucho su muerte.

-No hables como si fuera toda tu culpa, Navid, porque no lo es. Ella quiso sacrificarse para evitar que tú murieras. No hagas que su muerte haya sido en vano.

Con ayuda de su bastón fue que curo la herida de la chica, pero a pesar de ello, Navid podía sentir algo de dolor, encorvando un poco el cuerpo hacia un lado. Mas no se daría por vencida, debía terminar la misión junto con sus compañeros por salvar a los niños de las garras de los demonios. Así que sin más, entraron al lugar, donde ambos niños estaban siendo controlados por los magos para que no atacaran a nadie más. Pero no solo eso capto los ojos de la muchacha, sino la presencia de un hombre de corta melena grisácea y de ojos verde olivo, con esos singulares destellos de colores, justo como los de ella. Se encontraba en compañía de su hermano mayor, hablando en un estado de seriedad y tensión, lo cual significaba una sola cosa: era Breejeck, su padre. Éste al escuchar el particular sonido de las puertas abriéndose se apartó del firmamento de la pared, queriendo saber de quien se trataba.

Su viejo corazón se detuvo tras apreciar a su niña, su fuerte niña. La pelirroja no pudo evitar llorar al mismo tiempo que corría hacia los brazos de su padre, que comenzó a abrazarla con fuerza. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que sostuvo el cuerpo de su pequeña antes de que partiera con su hermano a la milicia de Denerim para convertirse en soldados.

Una conmovedora escena hubiera resultado ser, pero debían dejar el amor familiar de lado, los magos tenían que actuar ya. La pelirroja le pidió a su padre que esperara en el pueblo ya que era un lugar seguro tanto para él como para Cedrik, mientras ellos salvaban a ambos niños, pero éste se negó rotundamente, quería permanecer al lado de su pequeña Naria en todo momento, incluso si ya no podía hacer nada por ella. Aquel comentario le dolió en el alma a los tres, pero debían estar listos ante cualquier cosa que pasara.

-¿Cuál es el siguiente paso, primer encantador? —Preguntó Aeden cuando la apóstata se acercó a ellos.

-Hemos iniciado los preparativos para el ritual. Podemos empezar cuando quieran.

-Solo tengo una duda —confesó él e Irving escuchó atento—. Por lo que me comento Jowan, ¿solo uno puede ingresar al Velo?

-Lamentablemente sí. El lirio que recibieron los templarios es suficiente para enviar a un mago al Velo, aunque la buena noticia es que puede encontrarse a ambos demonios en el mismo.

-Entonces hagámoslo.

-Muy bien. ¿Quién entrara en el Velo?

Cousland miro detenidamente a Morrigan y luego a Navid, decidiendo con dificultad a quien mandar al interior del Velo, para después inspirar un suspiro algo inquieto.

-¿Crees poder hacer esto, Navid? —Le pregunto a ella.

-Yo…

-¿Estás completamente seguro de esto, Aeden? —Cuestionó el primer encantador la decisión que éste había tomado, interrumpiendo a la pelirroja.

-Sé que ella es una novata en estas cosas, primer encantador, pero siento que debo enviarla a ella en lugar de Morrigan.

-Por mí está bien —dijo la pelinegra con aire indiferente—. Me da igual quien vaya.

-Lo haré. —Concretó Navid, decidida al cien por ciento tras darle varias vueltas al asunto, aunque su cuerpo la delataba un poco al temblar—. Todo sea por Connor y Naria… Solo tengo una pequeña condición, que quisiera que quedara entre los guardas grises y el primer encantador, si no es mucha molestia.

-¿Cuál es? —Le preguntó el hombre mayor con esa voz particularmente ronca.

-Si llego a… pues a convertirme como ellos —inspiro lento y miro al castaño—. Alistair—

-No cuentes conmigo para eso, Navid —dejó él en claro, desaprobando la decisión tomaba—. Yo no pienso… Maldición, no lo haré.

-Ibas a ser un templario, Alistair. Y estoy segura que aunque te reclutaron antes de hacer los votos, ellos te enseñaron que cuando un mago se encuentra en el Velo y es presa de un demonio, debe ser exterminado de inmediato.

-¡¿Y quieres que yo lo haga?! —Grito Alistair, molesto y pareciendo que se lo echaba en cara, pero ella permaneció calmada.

-No quiero que nadie más lo haga, _Al_.

Su compañero apretó los dientes, tratando de calmar su pequeña ira ante lo que ella le pedía por si las cosas no salían como esperaban, aunque también no quería que ni Aeden ni su hermano o su padre, ni nadie más la matara, sólo él como la pelirroja se lo pedía. Así que acepto hacerlo, suplicándole al Hacedor que la protegiera en el Velo y no permitiera que ningún demonio se apoderara de ella.

Todos estaban listos para comenzar el ritual. O al menos Navid intentaba visualizarse a sí misma estar preparada y agradeció los pequeños consejos que le obsequio Wynee antes de que el lirio manipulado la envolviera cuando todos los magos se colocaron alrededor de ella. Y sintió como parte de su cuerpo se desprendía del mismo entre la oscuridad que se había apoderado de su campo visual acompañado de una brisa fresca, acogedora y con un toque de bienvenida. Se encontraba de pie al entrar todo su _cuerpo_ al Velo, lugar que le causaba simplemente escalofríos.

Llego a conocerlo de pequeña. Lo veía en sus sueños, aunque más bien eran pesadillas para ella, una tierra flotante sin forma definida, de colores deprimentes y espinas por todas partes; las ramas marchitas de árboles, amenazándola con arañarle la piel en el momento que se les acercara, mientras ella escuchaba el irritante eco de sus pasos o de su propia voz. El cielo era de un verde similar al pasto, donde unas vagas nubes iban y venían en aquel espacio sin límite. Digamos que el Velo era como una combinación de un bosque de pesadilla con un laberinto de ramajes y piedras de barro, aunque en lugar de animales eran demonios los que lo custodiaban.

En cuanto comenzó a ingresar en su interior, Navid podía escuchar voces, tres para ser exactos al igual que sus sombras de líneas blancas. Connor, el arl Eamon —persona que a la muchacha le sorprendió de ver, queriendo saber qué clase de veneno le había proporcionado el mago de sangre Jowan— y Naria; montones de ellos erraban en el Velo sin entender lo que estaba pasando . El hijo del arl sonaba asustado, pero a su vez molesto, gritándole de todo a la nada, ya que no podía ver en sí a la pelirroja, sino su esencia, como si tratases de ver a alguien entre la niebla. Uno de ellos le gritaba que no se entrometiera en sus asuntos para salvar a su padre, otros que ella era la responsable de que él estuviese enfermo, y otros lo llamaban a él. Mientras su padre era presa de la desesperación, llamando a su hijo a los cuatro vientos tras escuchar también su voz, y sus copias caminaban de un lado a otro, en todos los caminos que llegaban a existir sin nunca acabarse como el cielo.

Y por último estaba su hermana, la más aterrada de los tres, aunque sufría esa emoción en silencio. No gritaba en busca de ayuda ni nada por el estilo, ella y sus clones se limitaban a sollozar, deambulando con paso sumamente lento, mientras se rodeaba con sus pequeños brazos. Navid intentaba hablarle a todos para apaciguarlos, pero no la escuchaban tampoco, pero ella sabía que en alguna parte del Velo ellos se encontraban de la misma forma que ella y así podría hablar con ellos para explicarles la situación, el problema era que no sabía con quién empezar primero. ¿Connor o Naria? El arl estaba a salvo por obra del demonio, ya que el deseo de su hijo era curarlo o evitar que muriera, así que lo mantenía en el Velo pero con la posibilidad de estar protegido de cualquier artimaña que deseara dominar su cuerpo desde ahí a lo que por deducción fue en busca de Connor, ya que él llevaba más tiempo de ser poseído y la forma de encontrarlo era siguiendo el camino de sus copias, que se mantenían en un solo lado y camino, facilitándole encontrarlo. Y obviamente, aun con ellos sirviéndole de guías, las cosas dentro del Velo no eran sencillas: Justo en el momento que encontraba a Connor, se transformaba en el demonio, el más fácil de invocar: el del deseo. Una especie de mujer de tez morado claro. Estaba desnuda casi en su totalidad y unos adornos circulares era lo único que cubría sus pezones, mientras unas largas sedas doradas envolvían su pelvis hasta la planta de los pies, dándole comodidad a la larga cola que le nacía desde la espalda baja. Además, era dueña de unos pequeños cuernos que se originaban en el nacimiento de las cejas, luciendo semi enrollados.

A ella siempre se la encontraba cuando intentaba hablar con Connor e intentar ayudarlo, terminando por pelear con amigos del ser que la protegían de Navid, y eran esas pequeñas batallas las que iban agotando su poder que casi uno de ellos se adentraba en su cuerpo de no haber usado la tempestad de fuego, aniquilando a las criaturas. Tuvo que esperar unos minutos para recuperar fuerzas cuando recordó el consejo más importante de Wynee. "_En el Velo existen las vetas de lirio, aunque son algo difíciles de encontrar, pero la mejor manera para saber que hay una cerca es en la niebla. Las fisuras que se abren dentro del Velo expiden una niebla, dentro de esas fisuras están las vetas de lirio. Su forma es como una piedra incrustada en la tierra mientras picos rojos sobresalen de la misma, pero procura no cortarse con esos picos o te arrepentirás_", se había dicho antes de partir. Navid se levantó del suelo inmediatamente, viendo entre los caminos cualquier indicio de niebla hasta que la vio; corrió hacia él y metió las manos con cuidado, aunque había traído puestos los guanteletes de escamas ya que se negaba a usar una túnica de mago. Estiro el brazo, palpando con los dedos las paredes de la fisura, cuidando de no caer en el interior ya que no sentía fin en la grieta y ésta a su vez no era tan estrecha como para impedir que su cuerpo cayera en la misma. Dio un pequeño respingón cuando sus manos protegidas entraron en contacto con las _espinas_ de la roca, siendo una sensación de recuperación inmediata cuando la toco, haciendo sentir a la pelirroja como nueva.

Arranco unas cuantas, guardándolas en la mochila para usarlas únicamente contra los demonios que enfrentaría al dar con los niños. Y había sido en la quinta ocasión, tras atravesar un espejo de color celeste, cuando aprecio como una de las copias cruzaba por ahí, que se enfrentaron por fin cara a cara con la criatura que mantenía a Connor como su prisionera. Y para su sorpresa, hizo aparecer a ambos niños, que permanecían inconscientes, atados de manos y pies por las ramas de los árboles.

-Muy bien, humana —hablo el demonio con una voz suave, que hipnotizaría a cualquier hombre—. Basta de juegos o escondites.

-¡Dilo por ti misma, demonio! —Rugió Navid, amenazándola con el poder que comenzaba a surgir de sus manos—. Es hora de que acabe contigo y el otro demonio.

-Oh, cierto —mencionaba con poco interés—. Falta Cathaire, el demonio del orgullo. ¿Dónde estás, querido? Es el momento de matar a una intrusa… ¡Ahí estás!

La pelirroja giro sobre sus talones al ver que el demonio miraba en dirección a sus espaldas e intento no gritar ante lo que veían sus verdes ojos, pero su cuerpo fue débil ante las sacudidas de terror que le provocaba el compañero del demonio del deseo.

La criatura poseía el cuerpo de un ogro, aunque tres veces más grande que él mismo y poseía una piel parecida a la de los diamantes, y raíces de la misma sobresalían de sus codos y sus pies, luciendo de manera intimidantes al igual como armas para cortar a sus adversarios. Como la mujer, ese monstruo poseía cuernos, aunque estos eran firmes y viajaban de manera recta. Era dueño de una cabeza parecía a la de un sapo, aunque con cuatro ojos negros y su boca se abría de manera espectacular, mostrando sus afilados dientes.

Él era quien había robado el cuerpo de su hermana menor, Naria.

-Así que es ella quien ha interrumpido nuestro plan, ¿no es así, Anica? —Le pregunto al demonio, mirando con sus cuatro ojos a la pelirroja y soltó un gruñido de disgusto—. Humano, te partiré en dos —agrego dicha advertencia al golpear el suelo con los puños, haciéndolo temblar bajo sus pies.

-Calma, Cathaire —intervino Anica, aunque la pelirroja había notado un dejo de enojo en el ser, quien recupero la compostura en una fracción de segundo—. Ella es un mago, así que podemos negociar con ella.

-Nada de lo que ustedes me ofrezca me interesa —anunció Navid con voz firme—. Solo quieres un recipiente más para sus amigos y seguir causando problemas en nuestro mundo.

-¡Entonces tomaremos tu cuerpo por la fuerza! —Rugió el monstruo, creando una esfera entre sus manos a lo que la apóstata se preparó para atacar también, pero detuvo sus actos cuando de la nada el demonio del orgullo fue paralizado por Anica.

-Cathaire pienso que lo haces a propósito para provocarme y créeme que hacerme enojar no es nada sensato de hacer —le sugirió y miro a la pelirroja—. Tómalo como una advertencia también, humano.

-N-no… no era mi i-intención, A-Anica —se disculpó la criatura de piel cristalina, mas no fue liberado.

-Te dejare ahí por unos momentos —sentenció el demonio, sonriéndole con malicia y regreso sus bestiales ojos a la joven—. Todos desean algo, humano. Todos, en nuestro más oscuro interior, quieren algo, incluso el hombre más sabido o de buen corazón anhela algo que le hace falta. Y _yo_ puedo cumplir sus sueños. Puedo cumplir los tuyos.

-A cambio de que le deje que los me como marionetas —vocifero Navid, hastiada de estarla escuchando—. No quiero nada, te he dicho, así que es momento de que tú y ese demonio mueran.

-¿No quieres volver a ver a tu madre o tu abuela? —Preguntó Anica al mismo tiempo que tronaba los dedos, apareciendo a dos mujeres en frente de la pelirroja, que retrocedió tras apreciarlas y cayó al suelo—. O a ambas.

-Hola, cariño. —Saludó su madre con esa sonrisa que tan bien conocía Navid—. ¿Cómo han estado sin nosotras?

-¿Ma-Mamá? —Titubeaba Navid, siendo cegada por el espejismo de su madre y su abuela—. ¿A-Abuela?

-Así es, _lae'nak_ —respondió la mujer de mayor edad, diciéndole ese apodo que había adoptado cuando nació. Significaba guerrera pelirroja en el idioma de los enanos—. Somos nosotras. ¿No quieres ir a nadar como en los viejos tiempos, _lae'nak_?

Los ojos verdes de la apóstata viajaban del rostro de su madre al de su abuela, no creyendo aun que ellas se encontraban frente a ella. Eran realmente ellas: sus ojos, sus voces, incluso las pecas; eran reales, no había malicia dentro de su cuerpo, no sentí demonios en el interior de su abuela, sino esa cálida ola que la embriagaba cuando pequeña, la misma sensación de frescura; esa sensación familiar que tanto extrañaba sentir.

Se levantó del suelo para así acercarse a ellas con cautela, alzando la mano hacia el rostro de su querida madre, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ellas desaparecieron de su vista, aunque un grito de dolor acompaño su marcha.

-¡No! —Chilló Navid, sintiendo el dolor de sus pérdidas más fresco que nunca—. ¡Por favor, devuélvemelas!

-Ahora lo comprendes, humano —dijo Anica con una sonrisa inicua—. Como ya te lo he dicho: todos, sin importar quienes sean, anhelan algo en esta vida. Y tú anhelas de regreso a tus seres queridos; deseas un mundo donde tú no poseas magia… y yo puedo hacerlo —trono de nuevo los dedos, aunque esta vez inundo la cabeza a la chica de imágenes donde se podía ver a sí misma siendo una chica normal, donde su familia completa continua a su lado y eran felices—. Puedo hacer que seas una humana común para que la gente te acepte; para que ese príncipe pueda amarte, para que ustedes puedan estar juntos.

Navid detuvo sus pasos cuando mientras dentro de su cabeza se escuchaba un pequeño clic y las imágenes se desvanecían de golpe, al momento que una especie de neblina se comenzaba a dispersarse de su alrededor. Parpadeo un par de veces, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro y llevo las manos a la misma. Era como si las cosas se organizaran dentro de ella, como si su mente volviera a pertenecerle al estar ausente de manera espiritual e inesperada; despertando con una sensación de grato sueño. Y desgraciadamente eso era realmente. Un sueño. Su abuela y su madre eran tan solo recuerdos, nada más. Ya nada las traería de vuelta a Navid, y ella estaba consciente de ellos desde hace unos cuantos años.

El demonio al percatarse que la pelirroja salía del encanto, gruñó furioso y alzo las manos para poseer también el cuerpo de la joven, quien rápidamente desenvaino sus manos con aire torpe y rodó sobre el suelo cuando la mujer lanzo una especie de sombra negra con el mismo contorno que la apóstata. Navid organizo los conjuros con rapidez mientras esquivaba a la sombra que intentaba entrar a su cuerpo y creo un grifo de parálisis sobre la criatura, siendo algo similar que ocurrió con el demonio del orgullo, evitando que volviera a crear otra sombra tras destruir la otra.

Tomo una pequeña bocanada de aire y se acercó al demonio.

-N-no… no t-tenemos que llegar a e-esto —balbuceaba el ser con dificultad—. Me… me equivoque contigo. ¡D-Dejare libre a-a los ni…niños!

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y creo el espectro de su espada con solo imaginar que estaba ahí para después clavarlo en la garganta del demonio del deseo, girándolo dentro de la misma con un gran odio. Ella observaba como una especie de saliva negruzca salía de su yugular, bañando el cuerpo de la espada.

-Por un momento deje que me engañaras, demonio —le reclamó Navid que continuaba retorciendo el arma—. Jugando con algo muy sagrado para mí. Y créeme que esto que te hago no me satisface.

Sacó el arma del cuello de la criatura y la inserto nuevamente en su interior al ver que Anica aún no moría, cortando el cuerpo sin importarle las manchas que salpicaban sobre su armadura o su piel. Rebanándola de una manera bárbara y grotesca, que la forma en que lo hacía y el rostro que mostraba causaba miedo a cualquiera.

No paro de masacrarla hasta escuchar una voz delante de ella.

-¿N-Navid…?

La joven fereldena alzo la vista automáticamente tras escuchar su nombre. Connor la observaba asustado, aunque esa palabra se quedaba corta a lo que realmente sentía ante lo que sus ojos habían visto, mientras mantenía a la hermana menor del soldado entre sus brazos, protegiéndola de su propia hermana mayor. Ella guardo la espada en el estuche para acercarse a ellos, pero el castaño retrocedía, temiéndole.

-¡A-Aléjate! —Le grito asustado y amenanazando a la pelirroja con una rama seca—. No dejare que nos lastimes… ¡De… demonio!

La muchacha ladeó la cabeza sin entender el miedo del muchacho y fue así que reparo en toda la sangre que había bañado su armadura gracias a la forma tan salvaje que había asesinado al demonio del deseo y volteo a ver el cuerpo desfigurado, que incluso a ella le causo escalofríos a la vez que comprendía por qué el niño le tenía tanto miedo. Pidió disculpas por lo que había llegado a ver cuándo mato al ser e intento limpiar la sangre para que el hijo del arl no le tuviera más miedo y así le permitiera ver a su hermana.

-No soy un demonio, mi señor —habló ella con calma, dando pasos lentamente y a su vez el niño retrocedía—. He venido a salvarlos. Pronto estaremos de vuelta en casa.

-¡No te creo! Sólo eres otra alucinación. N-no eres Navid.

-Realmente soy Navid, Connor. Sé que viste algo horrible, pero no permitas que te obstruya la mente ni la cordura —trataba de explicarle y se quitó toda arma que portaba para apaciguarlo lo más rápido posible, ya que aún le quedaba un demonio por matar—. Yo no pretendo lastimarlos, mucho menos a mi propia hermana y lo sabes.

El pequeño niño dejó de alejarse de la pelirroja luego de pensarlo con un poco de calma e intento confiar en ella para después echarse a llorar de manera inesperada, pero el llanto se había transformado en un grito ahogado al mismo tiempo que señalaba detrás de la pelirroja. Navid no tuvo oportunidad de girarse ya que había sido capturada por una inmensa mano de piel cristalina, que comenzaba a apretarla poco a poco a lo que ella soltó un alarido de dolor tras sentir como sus huesos se compactaban y crujían.

El demonio del orgullo sonreía con un dejo de victoria, mientras continuaba destruyendo el cuerpo de la apóstata lentamente, disfrutando de cada crujido, de cada llanto de dolor que ella profesaba.

-¡Q-qué d-d-diablos! —Mascullo ella, aunque con problemas gracias al apretón.

-Has matado a Anica, mortal —le recordó Cathaire—. Y todo lo que ella haya hecho, también. Como la prisión de esos niños y la mía. Ahora —el agarré se endureció en un segundo a lo que Navid ya ni siquiera podía gritar—. Ya que ella no logró matarte, lo haré yo. Y empezare por quitarte esa fea cabeza, y descuida, te dolerá mucho.

¿Las cosas podían salir aun peor?, se preguntaba ella al intentar crear un hechizo para deshacer el agarre que le proporcionaba el ser cuando de un momento para otro todo se envolvió en la nada. Su cuerpo había sido liberado sin explicación alguna y estaba rodeada de la oscuridad, siendo algo similar a como ella había entrado al Velo, pero esta vez no podía mover ni un solo músculo, no podía hablar, no podía sentir; nada, todo era nada. Tan solo escuchaba el eco de su voz dentro de su mente. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? La pregunta rondaba sin cesar dentro de ella, queriendo comprender o encontrar una respuesta invisible, cosa que la hacía enfurecer más. Gritaba el nombre de los niños, pensando que aunque lo hiciera a través de su mente, logaría que alguno de los dos la escuchara. No obtuvo respuesta de nadie. Ni siquiera escuchaba la voz deformada del demonio del orgullo. Así que comenzó a entra en un estado de pánico.

Algo había salido mal en el ritual, pero no sabía de qué lado: si los magos habían fallado o, probablemente, había sido ella quien fallo. Logro salvar a Connor, matando a Anica, pero su hermana seguía siendo presa del otro demonio y si ella no volvía al Velo rápido, todo se iría al garete, sobre todo la vida de su hermana y eso jamás se lo perdonaría, ni ella ni mucho menos su difunta madre. La joven apóstata se sintió culpable de lo que había pasado. Era su culpa, aunque también de Aeden, quien a sabiendas entendía que ella no tenía muchas experiencias con el Velo o los demonios, siendo objetivo para cualquiera de ellos, pero aun así tomo el riesgo de enviarla a salvar a los niños. Sabiendo que su Voluntad no se comparaba con la de los magos del Círculo o la de Morrigan.

Ella era más bien un soldado que un hechicero. Ella era experta con armas y no con encantamientos. Ella no servía para ser un mago y ahora todo estaba perdido.

Una pequeña luz se abría paso en aquella oscura prisión, pero la pelirroja seguía sin mover el cuerpo y mucho menos podía hablar, llenándola de desesperación. El problema se hizo presente cuando comenzó a sentir de nuevo la mano del demonio alrededor de su cuerpo, que la apretó con fuerza tras sentir las escamas de la coraza que había optado por portar antes de entrar al Velo. El aliento le fue arrebatado de golpe, tras dar un jadeo brusco y encajo el acero de los guanteletes en la mano de la criatura tras recuperar el movimiento de sus músculos.

Se había preguntado si podía empeorar las cosas tiempo atrás. Vaya que se arrepentía de haberse formulado tal pregunta.

Había regresado a su mundo, pero no solo ella. Ambos, demonio y apóstata, habían sido traídos al mundo de los humanos tras algo salir mal en el ritual. Y todos —exceptuando a la arlesa Isolda— tomaron armas y valor para así atacar a la bestia que había aparecido en la sala principal del castillo de Risco Rojo de manera inesperada. Los guardas grises fueron los primeros en atacarlo mientras los magos se colocaban en posiciones seguras para evitar bajas, al igual que Morrigan. El primer encantador ordeno que lo atacaran de manera que no afectara a la pelirroja, cosa que resultaba un poco difícil, mientras ella intentaba hacer su parte para facilitar las cosas, pero las sacudidas que daba la criatura para evitar que llegaran a Navid le resultaba difícil.

-¡Primer encantador! —Bramó ella entre jadeos, sintiéndose un poco mareada—. Pongan un grifo de parálisis ¡Todos!

-Silencio, humano —dijo colérico Cathaire.

Él estaba listo para pulverizarla cuando de pronto la soltó tras una llamarada atacar su mano por parte de la pelinegra de ojos claros, fulminando a su compañera por poco, quien cayó encima de Aeden y Alistair al ser liberada del demonio del orgullo. Se levantó con la ayuda de ambos, pero mantenía el cuerpo algo encorvado ante el dolor que había sufrido tanto en el Velo como en el regreso a su mundo, aunque no sentía que sus huesos se hubiesen quebrado, de lo contrario ni siquiera estaría de pie.

Los guardas grises la llevaron con los magos, resguardándola de la criatura para continuar atacándola, aunque había algo en sus miradas que inquietaba un poco a Navid. Wynee se acercó a ella y sin decir una palabra comenzó a rodear a la joven con una aura fresca, de un color celeste claro que la pelirroja conocía muy bien: la estaba sanando. Y lentamente comenzó a recuperar algo de fuerzas al igual que el dolor era cada vez más leve cuando los segundos transcurrían. Pero la hechicera la detuvo tras acabar.

-Ya has hecho suficiente, niña. Deja que ellos se…

-No, Wynee —contradijo la pelirroja con algo de sutileza—. Se trata… trataba de mi hermana. Debo ser yo quien aniquile ese monstruo.

-Entiendo que se haya tratado de ella, pero no estas con las fuerzas suficientes para atacarlo al igual que tu Voluntad ha disminuido. Si te acercas, lo más probable es que cambie de cuerpo, siendo tú su marioneta.

-Haz caso, Navid —ordeno su padre de la nada, quien desenfundaba su espada al igual que su hermano mayor—. Nosotros también nos encargaremos.

-Y no quiero que empieces con el cuento que no debemos, hermana —le advirtió el muchacho de cabellera rojiza como la de la joven—. Ella era…

-…es mi hija y hermana de Cedrik también. Es nuestra familia y debemos protegernos el uno al otro, sin importar nada.

Navid se quedó callada al mismo tiempo que agachaba la cabeza, viendo como las sombras de su padre y su hermano se marchaban a la pequeña batalla contra el demonio Cathaire, junto a los guardas grises. Y antes de que la anciana hiciera lo mismo, aunque con sus compañeros, le pidió que se marchara con la arlesa para así protegerla, pero no espero una respuesta porque erróneamente sabía que le haría caso.

«_Ella era _mi_ hermana. Yo represente para ella una figura materna durante nueve años. No solo éramos hermanas, sino también amigas. Y no la voy a abandonar_».

Encendió sus manos de forma instintiva y tomo dos espadas de su estuche, que también fueron bañadas por el fuego que ella había creado. Las miro por un segundo, apretó el pomo de ambas y las alzó al aire con un grito de guerra, haciendo que las espadas de sus compañeros también se incendiaran. La maga de ojos celestes volteo a verla, pero no tuvo tiempo de detener a Navid ya que ésta se echó a correr en dirección a la bestia, mientras los demás continuaban atacándolo.

El odio la volvió a dominar cuando en ambas manos de Cathaire se encontraba Cedrik y su padre, haciéndoles lo mismo que intentaba hacer con ella, mientras ellos intentaban liberarse con ayuda de sus espadas.

-¡Aeden, agáchate! —Le ordenó ella con una voz dura, pero sobre todo furiosa y el muchacho hizo lo que le pidió, diciéndole a Alistair que no interviniera al ver que daba un paso hacia ellos.

Navid preparó sus espada y se impulsó al saltar sobre la espalda del Cousland. Y sin esperar un momento más, clavo la primera espada en el pecho del demonio, dando en el costado izquierdo: en la zona del corazón, si es que tenía uno. La retorció igual que con Anica, mientras escuchaba los alaridos de la criatura, quien por fin había soltado a su hermano y a su padre, que fueron atrapados por sus compañeros. La pelirroja, volvió a impulsarse aunque con ayuda del estomago del ser y de tal manera que llego al cuello de Cathaire, evitando ser atrapada por sus monstruosas manos; se sujetó por los pequeños orificios que existían en los extremos de su cabeza, esperando que él dejara de sacudirse para hacerla caer.

-¡Atraviésalo ya! —Grito el pelinegro, sosteniendo aun el cuerpo de Cedrik—. Alistair está atrás.

-Esto es por Naria —mascullo la pelirroja con todo el odio de su corazón.

Insertó la espada en la cabeza del demonio, pero no la soltó hasta que ésta rebanara el cerebro por completo y dejo caer su peso sobre el pomo del florete haciendo que atravesara hasta el paladar; lo saco con todas sus fuerzas y volvió a clavarlo, aunque esta vez de frente tras el ser comenzar a caer hacia atrás a lo que Alistair se apartó de inmediato junto con el cuerpo de su padre. Navid rodó sobre el cuerpo de Cathaire hasta llegar a parar a los brazos de Cousland, evitando que se torciera el cuello. El suelo había temblado de una manera impresionante cuando la criatura del orgullo murió, sacudiendo incluso parte del castillo del arl.

Los magos guardaron los bastones hasta sanar al último soldado herido, aunque por desgracia también hubo muertos y los sobrevivientes los apilaron fuera del castillo para que no apestaran el lugar. Mientras Navid trato de estabilizarse tras semejante maniobra y se encamino al cuerpo del demonio del orgullo, cual se había reducido hasta tener el tamaño de su hermana. El vestuario era un desastre, quizás porque era cubierto por la sangre negra gracias a la abertura que existía en su pecho, pero la peor parte se encontraba en su rostro, desfigurado por la espada que ella había clavado. Con una mano temblorosa, extrajo la misma de su cara y la lanzo contra la pared; tomo su cuerpo entre sus brazos, apretándola contra el de ella al momento que se soltaba a llorar, suplicándole que la perdonara. Los demás abandonaron el lugar, dándole su tiempo a la pelirroja.

-Déjala, Alistair —dijo el pelinegro al retenerlo por el brazo—. Ella necesita estar sola.

El castaño no dejo de mirarla hasta que atravesó el umbral, encaminándose a la segunda planta del castillo, donde custodiaban a la arlesa junto con su esposo. Sintiéndose un poco culpable, al igual que su compañero.

-Naria… —lloriqueaba la muchacha al cuerpo muerto de su hermana—. ¿Por qué? De toda la gente que existe en este maldito mundo, ¿por qué tuvieron que elegirte a ti? Por favor, perdóname por no haberme quedado contigo, por no haberte escuchado y haber seguido con este trabajo…

Volvió a apretar su cuerpo, llorando hasta que sus ojos dejaron de hacerlo, hasta que su garganta falleció en cada grito que daba por el dolor y la ira de haber perdido a su pequeña hermana. Deslizo la frente hasta la suya, sin importarle mancharse el rostro de su sangre inocente y dejo que las lágrimas limpiaran parte de lo que quedaba de su cara, como si intentara purificarla con ello cualquier rastro del demonio que hubiese quedando en su interior.

Poco después levanto la mirada al percatarse que en ningún momento escucho las voces de su hermano o de su padre después de ser liberados, ni siquiera los vio cuando Aeden la detuvo después de matar a la criatura.

Movió los ojos por toda la habitación en busca de ellos, pensando en que también la habían dejado sola, esperando la oportunidad para poder despedir también a Naria.

Lo único que sus ojos podía apreciar eran sus cuerpos sin vida. Naria, Cedrik, su padre, Breejeck. Todos ellos estaban muertos.

Y por su culpa.


	9. Chapter 9

TIEMPO DE TOMAR UNA DESICIÓN

_**UN MES DESPUÉS**_

Un mes fue lo que había pasado desde el acontecimiento. Desde sus muertes. Desde que la habían dejado sola para siempre. Pero ella lo sentía como si hubiese sido en ese instante.

Navid no dejaba de pensar que había sido su total culpa de la muerte de sus hermanos y su padre; que ella debía haber muerto en lugar de ellos; que ella debió ser el recipiente del demonio y no su hermana. Pero ya no podía retroceder el tiempo, la historia estaba prescrita y dictaba que ellos debían morir, pero de haberlo sabido ella, hubiese dado lo que fuera para evitarlo. Y por un macabro momento, pensó crear un pacto con algún demonio para traerlos de vuelta, mas el pedazo de curdura que no se dejaba influir por el dolor, evitaba que lo hiciera.

Al menos le alegraba un poco poder haber salvado el hijo del arl, quien no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado por suerte, más le habían contado el bann Teagan e Isolda que había sido la pelirroja quien lo había salvado del demonio. Connor le dio las gracias acompañadas de un cálido abrazo en cuanto la encontró, mientras ella le correspondía sin decir una sola palabra, limitándose a dedicarle una media sonrisa.

Pero aún quedaba algo por hacer: curar al arl Eamon. Y ella quería participar también en la misión, al final y al cabo ya no tenía nada que perder, aunque sonara un poco cruel de decir; así que se marchó con los guardas grises a voluntad propia, ya que al principio y sin contar lo de su hermana, ella pensaba quedarse en Risco Rojo sin esperar aprobación de los demás. El problema era que tras lo sucedido en el castillo y partir a Denerim no hablaba con nadie del grupo, a lo mucho jugaba un poco con el mabari de Aeden, quien había permanecido en la Capilla, cuidando de los refugiados cuando se marcharon a la torre del Círculo; pero a los demás los evitaba. Comía poco y su rostro se encontraba desmejorado: bajo sus ojos se dibujaban unas espantosas ojeras tras las pesadillas que la rondaban desde hace un mes tanto por los demonios del Velo como por su familia; los labios de la pelirroja poseían cortadas gracias a la resequedad de los mismos, mientras las demás partes de su cuerpo la hacían ver algo escuálida, que incluso tuvo que portar una armadura menos pesada para mantenerse en pie.

Obviamente Alistair se mantenía siempre a su lado, tratando de convencerla de que comiera o que hablara con ellos, pero simplemente la pelirroja se abstenía a hacerlo. En sencillas palabras, ella actuaba como si no existiera, como si estuviera muerta. Solo era un saco de carne andante.

Habían acampado a unos kilómetros del pueblo de Refugio después de dirigirse a Denerim en busca del hermano Genetivi, quien había estado absorto en la investigación de la Urna de la Cenizas de Andraste, al pensar que ésta podría salvar la vida del arl. El bann Teagan les había asegurado de que el hermano había encontrado la ubicación exacta de la Urna, pero lo que éste no sabía era que había desaparecido en Refugio. Alguien había asesinado a Weylon, su aprendiz, y tomado su lugar para guiar mal a cualquiera que preguntara por Genetivi, y antes de haber descubierto que era un impostor le habían sacado la información de donde se encontraba él exactamente, gracias a la intimidación de Morrigan. Y se dieron cuenta que no era el verdadero Weylon tras encontrar el cuerpo, mal escondido, debajo de la mesa en la cocina cuando el mabari de Aeden detecto el aroma de carne podrida.

Acabaron con él y registraron la casa para más información. Encontraron el diario del hermano Genetivi, que aclaraba sentir que lo seguían, y lo último que había escrito era que quien fuera que encontrara su diario y leyera dichas palabras fuera a rescatarlo, precisamente en el mismo lugar que el charlatán había dicho.

El lugar en donde habían acampado era una especie de palacio, que jamás se terminó de construir en su totalidad: faltaban paredes por levantar y el muro protector ni siquiera cubría un veinticinco por ciento de la mitad del palacio. La edad abarcaba entre los doscientos y trecientos años, Aeden lo sabía porque su maestro le había enseñado como adivinar la edad de las edificaciones a partir de sus olores y el sabor del concreto, habilidad poco agradable para sus compañeras. Pero el caso era que resultaba ser el lugar perfecto para acampar y planear una estrategia, puesto que los guardias no habían permitido dejar entrar a él y a Alistair, diciendo que el pueblo no estaba en momentos para recibir forasteros, orden que le resultaba ciertamente sospechosa para ambos al no ver ni una sola alma andando por el mismo.

-Debemos entrar en la noche —sugirió a sus compañeros cuando el pelinegro llamo a una reunión de grupo— e interrogar a quien sea.

-Es muy arriesgado, Aeden —señaló Alistair—. Lo más seguro es que llamen a los guardias y nos meteremos en problemas.

-¿Qué propones entonces?

-Vayamos en la noche como tú dices, pero sin alertar a nadie. Quizás podamos ver tras las ventanas o algo por el estilo, pero el caso es que no nos vean. Así podremos saber porque no nos quieren dejar pasar.

-Es obvio —habló secamente la pelirroja, quien se mantenía al margen de los demás, sentada en uno de los cofres que poseía Aeden—. Porque ellos tienen a ese hombre, Genetivi. Opino como Alistair, pero en lugar de ver por las ventanas, deberíamos ir al centro del pueblo: la Capilla. Yo me puedo encargar de ello, no me tardare ni quince minutos en ir y venir en descubrir que es lo que ha pasado ahí.

La mayoría estuvo de acuerdo, más ella no espero a que Alistair lo estuviera porque sabía muy bien que él no lo permitiría porque podía ser arriesgado, sobretodo en el estado en que Navid se encontraba. Y sin dejar que el castaño protestara o se mostrara en contra, ella salió de la carpa para adentrarse entre las ruinas para lamentarse como todos los días hasta caer la noche para ir a Refugio.

Respiro hondo y se deslizo por la pared, abrazando su cuerpo con fuerza mientras lloraba un poco, siendo atormentada a propósito por el vivo recuerdo de sus muertes una y otra vez. «_Soy la culpable. Soy yo quien debería estar muerta_», pensaba repetidas veces, reparando de manera vaga en la presencia de Alistair, quien la había visto marcharse allí y decidió esperar un poco para después seguirla, que para su sorpresa estaban algo alejados del campamento, llegando casi al final del palacio. Le habló con dulzura, como siempre lo ha hecho cuando quería entablillar alguna conversación con ella, pero jamás le respondía como en aquel momento así que los dos se quedaron callados, pero el silencio era ciertamente interrumpido por los pequeños sollozos de la pelirroja.

-Lamento que las cosas no salieran como esperabas —dijo él tras aquel infinito lapso de silencio, pero Navid permaneció callada todavía, observando como el fuego que ella había creado de repente bailaba al son del bosque, ausente en la conversación. Alistair no se molestó por una respuesta inmediata, ya que conocía esa misma actitud que la pelirroja mostraba, recordándole las visitas del arl Eamon al monasterio cuando él era un adolescente, mostrándose reservado ante su tío político—. Sobre todo lo de tu familia y me disculpo por decirlo hasta ahora. Yo…

-La magia es una aberración —respondió ella al cabo de unos minutos, con un pequeño dejo de odio—. Es un error de la vida y a su vez todos lo que la poseen.

-No es…

-Sí lo es, Al. Tú lo sabes muy bien porque tienes los conocimientos de los templarios, pero te niegas por… _mí_. Y no puedes deshacer mi odio a la magia y a su mundo; no puedes deshacer esos arrebatos de furia que crea en uno mismo por sus desgracias. La magia y la muerte van de la mano todo el bendito tiempo. La libertad para un hechicero significa herejía para un templario, les arrebatan todo: sus familias, sus vidas; sus sentimientos.

»Además no podemos caminar por ahí sin que nos señalen como monstruos, como si no fuéramos humanos solo por el hecho que desarrollamos habilidades difíciles de comprender.

-¡Pero tú lo lograste!

-Sí, pero a base de mentiras, Alistair. Porque yo decidí no seguir con el sendero de la magia sino el de la disciplina, de entrenamientos con armas. Y aun así la magia logró encontrarme, pero no le bastó con ello —soltó una risa acida—, por supuesto que no.

-Cálmate, gira...

-No, no me voy a calmar, Alistair. No cuando esta maldición termine —sentenció ella al levantarse del suelo e inconscientemente llevo las uñas a los brazos, hinchándose las mismas con pereza—. Al no saberme controlar, toda mi maldita infancia me la pase en casa porque representaba un peligro para los niños. Durante ocho años me adiestraron contra mi voluntad; tuve noches sin dormir porque debía aprenderme un hechizo correctamente, ya que sino la abuela estaría decepcionada y haría de mí un tranquilo, arrebatándome todo: mis sentimientos, mis emociones, mis recuerdos; mis sueños. Solo sería un cuerpo vacío.

-Navid, por favor, no sigas…

-Vivía con los brazos rasguñados, mintiéndole a mi madre al decirle que se trataba de las ratas gigantes que cazaba con los hechizos. Me quería morir, ese pensamiento comenzaba a invadirme cuando se llevaron a la abuela, dejándome bajo la oscuridad de la maldición de los apóstatas. Era un bebé: inexperta, torpe. A pesar de tantos años, sentía que nada había dado los resultados esperados. Todo aquel que quería, la maldita magia ladraba de celos y los apartaba de mí para siempre —mascullo entre dientes, recordando ese dolor tan insoportable de como de uno a uno, la mayor parte de su familia (sus tres abuelos, —sobre todo el esposo de Menimbreth—, tíos, primos. Ellos la consideraban una anomalía de la vida) se alejaban de ella; y las uñas de la pelirroja se abrieron paso con su piel, derramando pequeñas gotas de sangre, pero ella no era consciente que pequeñas llamas llovían de ellas—. Soy un peligro y siempre lo seré, tanto para mí misma como para los demás… —un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, aunque parecía de esos suspiros que da uno cuando está a punto de llorar—. Y lo mejor es que tú y yo—

-¡Basta, Navid! —Vociferó él, tomando sus manos para que dejara de lastimarse los antebrazos y estampó su cuerpo contra el firme del concreto, creando una ligera sacudida en el mismo al igual que hacía que pequeñas matas de polvo cayeran encima de ellos—. ¡Primero que nada quiero que dejes de lastimarte! Quizás a ti ya no te duele, ¡pero a mí sí! Me duele ver cómo te lastimas a causa de la magia cuando en su lugar podrías combatir contra ella.

-No es una enfermedad. No es algo que se pueda curar…

-Pero si controlar, Grewung —ella lo miro extrañada, ya que su compañero nunca la había llamado por su apellido. Esta vez, Alistair realmente estaba molesto con Navid, pero suavizo un poco su actitud al igual que el agarre—. Sé que te dolió que se llevaran a tu abuela, que seguramente tus padres prefirieron apartarte de ese mundo por miedo a perderte, pero en el fondo sabían que no era la elección correcta: tú debías seguir con tus estudios como mago, y eso significaba…

-…enviarme al Círculo —finalizo la pelirroja con seriedad, bajando la mirada—. Ellos lo sabían. Mis padres sabían que sin la abuela para instruirme, yo sería incapaz de ver el mundo sin poder causar revuelo y ser tachada de maleficar para después ser ejecutada. Pero eso significaba que jamás volvería con ellos. Que jamás hubiera conocido a Naria; jamás habría arreglado la amistad tan tensa que tenía con mi hermano… Y jamás te habría conocido a ti.

-Mírame, por favor —le pidió él con dulzura y la fuerza de voluntad de Navid se había marchitado por la forma en que el castaño se lo había pedido, y deslizo la mirada hacia sus ojos color miel—. A mí no me importa que seas una maga, porque nunca en esta vida ni en otras —en caso de volvernos a encontrar— me separaría de ti. No me importa el corto tiempo que llegaste a nuestras vidas, a la mía. Yo te quiero, girasol, te aprecio como nunca llegue a apreciar a alguien más. Lo eres todo para mí, que pienso a veces que no te merezco.

-No —sollozo ella al empujarlo con aire endeble, mientras su corazón sangraba más y más—. Soy yo la que diría eso, Al… Perdóname, pero no puedo hacerlo… N-no quiero herirte ni hacerte sufrir.

-Entonces no te vayas: Quédate conmigo, con nosotros y deja a un lado quien fuiste antes. Empieza de nuevo con los guardas grises. Una nueva vida.

-Que podría acabarse de un momento a otro —le recordó, limpiando las lágrimas con la yema de los dedos.

-Pero yo estaré ahí para protegerte. Daría…

-No. No darás tu vida por mí, no quiero que mueras por mí. Yo… —las llamas regresaron a ella en una fracción de segundo, aunque con más intensidad a lo que el castaño retrocedió un poco. Él quería que Navid se desahogara, a pesar de costarle los sentimientos que se desmoronaban por sus palabras—. No soportaría que por una falta mía tú lo pagases, me sentiría la culpable por el resto de la vida. Y me abochorna admitir que el mundo sin Alistair, no es mundo para mí.

-Si sientes lo mismo que yo, ¿por qué te pones obstáculos?

-Por miedo. Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, tengo miedo de perderlos a todos ustedes como me sucedió en el castillo del arl. Tengo miedo de acabar siendo una abominación y que la única salida sea matarme. Tengo miedo de los templarios que solo esperan un paso en falso para convertirme en un ser vacío, o que también me asesinen —suspiró, queriéndose controlar un poco—. Esos son factores de mi miedo, además de que no solo a mí me afectaría, sino a todos los que me rodean.

-Eres ahora parte de los guardas grises, ellos… _nadie_ puede hacerte daño.

-Tal vez, pero si no soy yo o los templarios, o cualquier lunático que odia a los magos, lo harán los engendros tenebrosos. No lo quieres ver, pero todo el tiempo hay una posibilidad de que yo muera, tal vez no hoy, pero puede que mañana o pasado mañana sea mi último día de mi existencia —le decía ella con una voz fría, siendo diferente a la pelirroja que solía ser y eso le comenzaba a molestar un poco a su compañero de cabello castaño claro, la manera tan pesimista de Navid le irritaba, el hecho de que ella pensase en todo momento que es un monstruo o que en un momento a otro ella pueda morir por un fallo suyo, lo molestaba. Y a pesar del fastidio que creaba en él, la dejo seguir hablando—. La vida es muy incierta, Alistair, en ocasiones te traiciona y en otras te borra del mapa sin darte una sola oportunidad de reaccionar o frenar. A veces te hace ganar, a veces te hace perder. Te convierte en un gran héroe, alguien que todos admiran, otras te vuelve un cero a la izquierda, invisible y sin importancia. Y todo ello es con un propósito que nosotros no llegamos a comprender del todo. Y lo que pocos saben es que a veces ese propósito beneficia a terceros que a uno…

-Tienes dos opciones —dicto Alistair con seriedad, una indiferencia que impacto contra la pelirroja de forma inesperada—: Irte del grupo, cosa que implica que todo el mundo te de caza al estar relacionada con nosotros; vivir sola el resto de tu vida a lo que tendrás más probabilidades de ser poseída o morir. O quedarte con nosotros. Aquí podrías instruirte mejor con ayuda de Morrigan y me importa muy poco que las dos se lleven mal, así que ambas deberán aprender a tolerarse. Recibirás entrenamiento por parte de Aeden y mía… Pero sobre todo, tendrás una nueva familia. Tú decides.

El ex templario se retiró con paso firme pero rápido y sin dejar decir una sola palabra a la joven de ojos verde olivo y se resguardó en el interior de una habitación medio hecha, aguantando las inmensas ganas de volver con ella. Entendía que la estaba presionando para tomar una decisión, pero ella debía hacerlo ya tras quedarse literalmente en la calle. Toda su familia había muerto, todos por culpa de la magia salvo su madre, siendo un golpe muy bajo para Navid. Generando en ella un odio tanto a la magia como a ella misma, pero con la errónea idea de que todo había sido su culpa. Por eso quería morirse, por eso quería apartarse de todos. Ella creía que había sido la que fallo en el ritual, dejando que el demonio que controlaba a su hermana surgiera al mundo de los mortales, matando a su hermano y a su padre, cuando había sido éste quien interrumpió el trance de la muchacha en plena batalla con aquel ser tras apreciar lo que hacían con su hija. Y fue su padre quien les pidió a Aeden y a él que no le dijeran nada a la pelirroja, porque no quería que lo odiara y en su lugar, quiso pagar su error, dando su vida en vano al pensar que luchando contra la bestia, matándola, liberarían a su pequeña hija, situación que resulto de otra manera: sus dos hijos muertos, a excepción de Navid, y él también. Además de volver algo inestable a su hija de cabellos rojizos y piel apiñonada.

Entonces él quiso volver, pedirle disculpas por haber actuado de manera tan dura con ella. Pero Navid ya no estaba en aquellos vestigios del segundo y pequeño salón principal que alguna vez presentó elegantes fiestas a los hombres y mujeres nobles, en las insípidas épocas de esclavitud de los elfos. El corazón bombardeo su pecho con fuertes latidos, mientras el miedo y la inquietud lo embriagaban al correr hacia el lugar por nueva cuenta, mirando a todos lados y esperando que ella tan solo se encontrase escondida entre los escombros, jugándole una simple broma de mal gusto.

Alistair gritaba su nombre, pero no obtenía respuesta por parte de Navid; la llamaba mientras recorría el despojo de las paredes que habían quedado de aquel pequeño fuerte, continuando sin conseguir escuchar su voz.

«_Así que prefirió marcharse_ —pensó al momento que un extraño dolor hacia acto de presencia dentro de él, y trato de ignorar como esa emoción se infiltraba en su pecho, como si fuera una sanguijuela, extrayendo a la pelirroja de su cuerpo sin su permiso—. ¿_Por qué no la bese cuando pude? Quizás así hubiera evitado su partida_».

-Maldición —farfullo en voz baja, golpeando la pared con fuerza, sin importarle el dolor que se reprodujo en aquel golpe—. No puedo abandonarla. Cualquiera puede matarla si por un descuido suyo descubren que es un apóstata.

Tomo carrera hacia el campamento de los guardas grises, lugar donde descubrió que la pelirroja realmente se había marchado al ya no encontrarse sus pertenencias, mientras la tienda donde dormía se encontraba destartalada como si una tormenta hubiese arrasado con ella. Y su pecho fue atacado nuevamente por la ansiedad, agregando una vehemente desesperación.

Vio al pelinegro salir de su carpa, quien a su vez reparo en su compañero de ojos claros y se encamino en su dirección, molesto.

-¡¿Qué significa eso de que le diste permiso de irse?! —Le grito a Alistair, exigiendo una maldita explicación de la partida de la chica, confundiéndolo del todo.

-¿Qué? —Respondió él en cambio.

-Navid regreso al campamento solo para recoger sus cosas —explicó Aeden sin dejar de ver a su compañero con enojo y culpa, cruzándose de brazos—. Ella me dijo que tú habías dicho que podía irse, que todos estábamos de acuerdo. ¿En qué demonios…?

-Ella mintió —dijo rápidamente su compañero, dirigiéndose a su tienda para recoger su mochila y sus armas, mientras se colocaba la armadura de escamas a lo que el líder lo siguió sin entender nada—. Ella está muy mal, Aeden. Ella piensa que fue la culpable de la muerte de su familia y no deja de pensar en matarse. Obviamente yo no lo permitiría, así que le di dos opciones…

-Quedarse o irse. —Adivino el pelinegro, mirándolo con seriedad—. Te dije que debíamos contárselo.

-Lo sé, pero se lo habíamos prometido a su padre.

-Al diablo con esa promesa, él ya está muerto.

El castaño lo fulminó con la mirada por lo que había dicho y Aeden se disculpó por tal imprudencia. Permanecieron en silencio, dejando escucharse únicamente el tintineo del acero de las placas al chocar. Tras terminar de vestirse, Alistair envaino su espada y el escudo al igual que el zurrón, pero su amigo lo detuvo.

-Déjame pasar, Aeden. Debo encontrarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde…

-¡Cousland! —Llamo Morrigan y ambos hombres observaron como el campamento era rellenado por un grupo de caza-recompensas a lo que la pelinegra desenvaino su bastón para atacar—. Se han metido en un verdadero problema, idiotas.

El líder, un mastodonte de casi dos metros y medio se abrió paso entre sus leales hombres cuando escucho la voz de la mujer, quien no se dejó intimidar por él. Portaba una hermosa armadura color oro, y tenía ciertos aspectos parecidos a la de un templario, pero lo que era seguro era que lo protegía demasiado bien ante cualquier arma o flecha. El mastodonte, que recibía el nombre de Brook, la miro con una sonrisa burlona mientras de su mano nacía una especie de lazo.

-Si fuera tú, zorrita, lo pensaría dos veces —mientras hablaba con aquella gruesa voz, halo de la cuerda con gran fuerza dos veces hasta que una mujer apareció a la expectativa de todos, siendo objeto de burla y de palabras sinvergüenzas por parte de los camaradas de Brook. Partes de su cuerpo se encontraban bañados de un color rojo como su melena y el rostro de la joven se desdibujaba gracias a las magulladuras que había recibido por parte del líder de los bandidos tras ser capturada al instante de marcharse del campamento de los guardas—. A menos de que quieras que tu guarda gris muera.

-¡NAVID! —Aulló Alistair al mismo tiempo que sacaba a relucir sus armas, dedicándole al líder una mirada de muerte—. ¡Devuélvela y vete!

-Oh, ¿debes ser tú su amo? —Sonrió Brook con lubricidad, acariciando el rostro de la muchacha tras colocarse de cuclillas y ella intento morder su mano pero el hombre de sorprendente barba jalo las cuerdas que mantenían presos los brazos y el cuello de la pelirroja, sofocándola y comenzó a retorcerse—. Perdón si la maltrate un poco, no ha sido muy obediente cuando la capturamos, así que tuve que disciplinarla para que me dijera donde estaban ustedes.

-Él ha dicho que la entreguen y se larguen —sentenció Aeden tras armase con una ballesta, apuntando entre ceja y ceja al calvo de barba—. Que no te deje engañar nuestro pequeño grupo. Muchos han muerto bajo nuestras manos.

-Hmm, me imagino que gracias a esa apóstata —decía tras girar sus pequeños ojos a ella, quien esperaba el momento para atacar a él y a sus hombres. Asintió mientras alzaba el brazo con la mano hecho puño y atrás de los guardas aparecieron varios hombres con una catapulta pequeña, lanzando una red hecha con cadenas, que capturó el cuerpo de Morrigan—. Listo. Ahora sean buenos y entréguenos sus cuellos, de lo contrario se creara una masacre. En otras palabras, morirán de todas formas.

-Hoy no. —Dictó Aeden y sin pensarlo dos veces disparó, acertando con dos flechas en el interior de la boca de aquel mastodonte, que cayó a los pies de sus súbditos sonando como un árbol al caer—. ¡Alistair, ayuda a Morrigan! Yo protegeré a Navid.

-¿Has perdido la cabeza? —Grito el castaño bajo las vociferaciones de los bandidos.

-Sólo hazlo, ¿quieres?

Alistair maldijo para después matar a los hombres que empezaban a rodear a Morrigan para violarla y después acabar con su vida. Entre ambos le quitaron la red de cadenas, dicho objeto que la pelinegra no había podido derretir gracias a que contenía un líquido espeso que repelía cualquier hechizo; respondiendo la pregunta del castaño de por qué no había derretido las cadenas.

-Yo me desharé de los arqueros —dijo ella tras alzar su bastón segundos después de ser liberada—, tú acaba con los demás.

Y mientras ellos se encargaban de los bandidos que se encontraban ahí, Aeden atacaba a espada y arco, atravesando los cráneos de sus enemigos o rompiéndole las cuerdas vocales con el curtido metal de la daga. Protegiendo a Navid en todo momento, que permanecía en el suelo, pero intentaba levantarse del mismo para ayudar a sus compañeros contra los bandidos, tomando la espada del cinturón del mastodonte muerto. «_No es momento para descansar_», pensó y entre trompicones se levantó, alzando con gran dificultad el arma ensangrentada por su dueño, costándole la respiración un poco. Se puso en posición, encendiendo las espadas de todos, inclusive las flechas que portaba el pelinegro; éste volteo al reparar en el encantamiento y apreció como la pelirroja combatía contra el acero del bandido a lo que maldijo entre dientes y disparo una flecha a la cabeza del hombre que por poco degollaba a la muchacha.

-¿Qué crees que haces? —Le reprendió él tras arrebatarle la espada, pero sin darse el lujo de dejar de disparar, colocando a Navid detrás de él—. No estás en condiciones para pelear, ¡resguárdate de aquí!

-¡No es momento para descansar! —Repitió ella aunque en voz alta y se apodero de la espada nuevamente—. No es momento para abandonar.

Reunió las fuerzas que le quedaban gracias a la golpiza que había recibido y comenzó a matar a los caza-recompensas. Cousland nunca se separó de su lado por temor a que la hirieran, pero le sorprendía la forma en que ella manejaba la espada a pesar del dolor en sus músculos, rebanando los brazos a sus contrincantes de una manera sumamente escalofriante sobre todo por la mirada que ella dejaba apreciar en sus demacradas facciones.

Acabaron con el último grupo de bandidos cuando uno de ellos había hecho sonar el cuerno, llamando a sus camaradas restantes. Navid se encargó de la mayoría, utilizando algo de magia contra su voluntad, pero eran las inmensas ganas de freírlos como malditas ratas la que hacían que ella utilizara la magia, sin esperar una respuesta mental por parte de sí misma para detenerse. Pero la pelirroja sentía que no era suficiente. Extrajo la espada de entre las entrañas de uno de los hombres de Brook y se dirigió hacia el mismo; alzo su arma y apuñalo el rostro del calvo con todas las fuerzas que se le permitiera poseer, emitiendo un gruñido casi animal. Fue así que empezó a desfigurarle la cara con cada corte o estocada, aumentando la velocidad de las mismas, siendo salpicada por sangre ajena casi en su totalidad hasta que entre Aeden y Alistair la tomaron por los brazos, alejándola del destrozado cuerpo del mastodonte.

-¡Es suficiente, Navid! —Bramó el pelinegro—. Él ya está muerto.

Pero ella no atendía razones y se los quito de encima tras expulsar parte de su energía. Miro el cadáver y elevo las manos a la altura de la cintura, haciendo ademan de que sus manos estarían bañadas por el fuego, mas fue el cuerpo el que fue presa de la llamarada rojiza. Y no fue el único; todos los cadáveres comenzaron a arder al son de las manos de Navid, causando un súbito incendio en el campamento, que solamente se extinguía con la voluntad de ella. Navid estaba perdiendo el control nuevamente, dejándose llevar por la rabia, el odio, aunque no existía ningún demonio cerca para beber su alma. Pero si no se calmaba, llamaría a todo aquel por más lejano que se encontrara.

Morrigan estuvo a punto de paralizarla como en el castillo, pero Aeden entro en acción al interceptar el cuerpo de la joven apóstata, llevándola directo al suelo firme y no espero a que eso la hiciera reaccionar, sino que comenzó a darle un manojo de bofetada para que ella entrara en razón y detuviera el fuego. Alistair lo tomo por los hombros, arrojando lejos a su compañero y desenvaino el filo de su espada al interponerse en el camino del pelinegro. Éste copio sus acciones mientras la llamarada iba en aumento y la pelinegra intentaba apagarlo con conos de hielo para así evitar la destrucción total del campamento, pero sobre todo sus muertes.

-¡Idiota —grito ella al castaño—, haz que pare en lugar de protegerla!

-No des un solo paso, Cousland —desafió Alistair con espada en mano al notar las acciones de él.

-Maldita sea, Alistair. Debemos detener a Navid antes de que nos rostice a todos.

-¿Golpeándola? —Bufo éste.

-¡Lo dice quien la agarro a golpes! —Dijo el otro en cambio, retándolo.

-¡P-porque ella me lo pidió! —Coloco en posición cuando Aeden dio un paso—. Ella no está poseída.

-Pero lo estará si no hacemos que pare —amenazó Morrigan.

Entonces el fuego ceso inesperadamente. Todos repararon en una asustada muchacha de piel apiñonada y cabello corto de color carmesí, quien había salido de su ira tras apreciar parte de la escena de sus compañeros. Y sin permitir que alguno de ellos iniciara la conversación, o lo cansado que estaba su cuerpo, se levantó con ayuda de Alistair; empujo a este y se echó a correr.

-¡Detenla! —Ordenó Cousland al ex templario.

Pero no tuvo que hacerlo. Ella no había avanzado ni cinco metros cuando cayó al suelo abatida por el cansancio y el dolor de las articulaciones. Alistair corrió a auxiliarla, pero ella lo empujo nuevamente para apartarlo de su camino y comenzó a gatear contra el pasto muerto, tratando de huir de sus compañeros a pesar del dolor que conllevaba dicha acción. El castaño atrapo su cuerpo por segunda ocasión, dejando caer el peso sobre ella para que dejara de avanzar, ya que aun teniéndolo encima no se daba por vencida.

-¡Déjame ir! —Chillo ella contra la tierra, alzando la mano hacia la misma para así tomarla con fuerza e impulsar las piernas—. Por favor, Alistair. Déjame ir.

-Girasol —canturreo él con ternura pero apresando sus manos y acerco el rostro a costas del suyo—. Soy yo quien te suplica. Detente: quédate con nosotros.

-¡Soy un peligro para el mundo!

-No lo eres —intento razonar con ella, hablando con suma calma—. Yo confió en ti. Sé que puedes controlar tu Voluntad. Sé que podrás ser libre de esa opresión que te ha impuesto todos estos años.

-No es cierto. Nada cambiara al monstruo que soy y si me quedo con ustedes…, es posible que hiera a alguien.

-Lo serás si sigues pensando de esa forma —aseguro el muchacho y lentamente se apartó de Navid para estrecharla entre sus brazos tras ella parar de huir. El rostro que dejaba entre ver con su melena rojiza destrozaba el corazón de Alistair, la habían golpeado tan brutalmente que de imaginárselo hasta a él le causaba dolor y una rabia desconocida. Y con cuidado acaricio su rostro, limpiando las gotas que resbalaban por su mejilla—. Si no te propones cambiar ese oscuro mundo; si no lo confrontas como debieron hacerlo tus padres, entonces sucumbirás ante él. Debes entender que no eres un soldado, sino un mago: siempre lo fuiste y siempre lo serás.

-Es una maldición.

-Para unos resulta una maldición. Un error de la vida como lo has dicho. Pero para otros resulta un don. Lo que tú tienes es un don, no una condena.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo —gruñó ella, apartando la mano de su rostro—. Tú no has tenido la vida que yo tuve. No puedes decirme que esto es un don, porque no has apreciado lo que mis ojos han visto.

-Tal vez no, pero me lo imagino. Y si fuera tú, en lugar de estar lamentándome por haberles fallado, en lugar de encerrarme en mi caparazón pensando solo en morir, saldría adelante, quizás el camino ya no sea fácil pero no me detendría. Le mostraría al mundo lo fuerte e invencible que puedo llegar a ser —decía Alistar con una extraña emoción de esperanza en la voz y sosteniendo su rostro entre las manos para así mirarla a los ojos—. Lo sé, tu familia ya no está a tu lado, pero te equivocas. Ellos sí lo están. Aquí. —Señalo su corazón—. Los guardas aquí y nada ni nadie harán que se separen. Ellos te obsequiaran su coraje; te darán valentía y fortaleza. Te darán ese valor para enfrentar a tus peores miedos, a tus peores enemigos. A ti misma.

-Alistair…

-No. Escúchame —interrumpió tras capturar sus labios entre el dedo índice y pulgar—. Fue repentina la partida de tus padres y tus hermanos; lo sé, y te dejo destrozada. Si quieres llorar hasta quedarte sin lágrimas, hazlo. Quieres correr o sacudir a alguien, hazlo. Quieres gritar hasta quedarte sin voz, también, hazlo. Desahógate, pero no contigo misma. Te has estado matando lentamente y estoy seguro que a tu padre o a tu madre no le gustaría ver lo que estás haciendo con tu vida: ver como su pequeña se va apagando cuando tiene una vida por delante. Ellos tienen fe en su hija. Te conocen mejor que nadie y saben de lo que eres capaz. ¡Así que deja de lamentarte y culparte a ti misma, levanta el trasero y haz algo con tu vida!

Y aunque quiso evitarlo, la pelirroja no pudo contener una pequeña risa ante la última frase de Alistair, a quien no le había parecido nada gracioso ya que hablaba en serio. Pero sí, él tenía toda la razón, pensaba Navid, todas las palabras que había dicho estaban llenas de absoluta verdad. Ella debía parar de lamentarse la perdida de sus padres y seguir adelante. ¡Debía hacerlos sentir de orgullo! Mostrarles lo que realmente era capaz su hija de hacer. Demostrarles su verdadero valor de soldado, puesto que dejaba de considerarse uno cuando los perdió, pero debía recobrar la confianza en sí misma, apoyarse y animarse a continuar.

El obstáculo sería la magia. Sabía que en algún punto de su vida tendría que acostumbrarse a vivir con ella en lugar de evitarla todo el tiempo. Pero jamás se desharía de su entrenamiento militar. Ella jamás había escuchado de soldados que a su vez tuvieran magia, aunque a su vez no se consideraba la primera, pero quería ser así. Un hechicero, pero a la vez un soldado. Y a pesar de detestar con toda su alma a Morrigan, de alguien debía aprender.

-Así que —Alistair regreso al tono serio—. ¿Qué decides?

Ella lo miro directamente a los ojos, asintiendo casi a regañadientes para después soltar un profundo suspiro.

-Me quedare.


End file.
